Naruto The Devil Fruit User
by RyoKazuto
Summary: Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang tidak dianggap karena tidak memiliki chakra di tubuhnya. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia menemukan buah aneh disebuah pulau tak berpenghuni. Apakah dia akan diakui? atau malah di jauhi?
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer : **Orang jepang bernama Masashi Kishomoto

**A/n: **Ini fanfic pertama, jadi masih banyak kesalahan. Dan juga yang jadi jinchuriki kyubi masih kushina. Terinspirasi dari fanfic seseorang. Dan aku usahain story nya labih panjang.

**Warning: **Typo(s), abal, gaje

"talking"

'thinking'

**"jutsu"**

**Di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni**

Terlihat seorang anak 10 tahun berambut kuning yang sangat menyilaukan mata sedang berdiri di tepi pantai. Nampaknya anak itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tou-san, kaa-san . . . apakah sebegitu bencinya kalian kepadaku, sehingga kalian sampai membuangku di pulau tak berpenghuni seperti ini. Hiks . . hiks . . aku tak bisa menyalahkan kalian, karena aku memang anak tak berguna." dan nampaklah sungai kecil yang keluar dari ujung mata sang anak bersurai kuning cerah itu.

"AKU UZUMAKI NARUTO AKAN MEMBUKTIKAN BAHWA AKU KUAT, DAN KALIAN AKAN MENGAKUI KEBERADAANKU . ." teriak bocah itu entah kepada siapa.

**Di konoha**

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MINATO, KAU TELAH MEMBUANG ANAK KITA. AKU TAK PERCAYA KAU BISA SEKEJAM INI." Teriak seorang wanita berambut merah panjang kepada suaminya.

"Tapi kushina, dia tidak mempunyai chakra, dia hanya akan membuat kita malu."

PLAK

Kushina langsung menampar minato dan meninggalkan bekas merah di pipi sang suami.

"Aku tak peduli kalau dia tak punya chakra, dia adalah anak kita satu-satunya." Kushina pun langsung mengunci dirinya dikamar. Sedangkan minato hanya terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan istrinya.

"Apa aku salah? Maafkan tou-san naruto, tou-san terlalu mendengarkan kata-kata tetua busuk itu tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu" minato terduduk lemas di sofa setelah menyesali kesalahannya. Mau bagaimana lagi dia tidak tau dimana Naruto dibuang, karena yang membawa naruto pergi adalah anbu Root bawahan danzo.

**Back to naruto**

Dan sejak saat itu naruto berlatih dengan keras didalam hutan yang ada ditengah pulau. Sampai suatu hari dia menemukan dua buah aneh dengan corak yang tak kalah aneh dalam sebuah kotak. Karena kelaparan, terpaksa dia memakan buah aneh itu.

"Wueekk... ini adalah buah dengan rasa terburuk yang pernah aku ma-" ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah kertas di dalam kotak tempat buah yang tadi dimakannya.

BAGI YANG MENEMUKAN KERTAS INI BERARTI KALIAN SUDAH MEMAKAN BUAH IBLIS YANG ADA DIATAS KERTAS INI

BUAH INI ADALAH BUAH YANG DAPAT MEMBUAT PEMAKANNYA MEMPUNYAI KEMAMPUAN KHUSUS. BUAH YANG PERTAMA DAPAT MEMANIPULASI CAHAYA BERNAMA PIKA PIKA NO MI, SEDANGKAN BUAH YANG KEDUA MASIH BELUM DIKETAHUI. TAPI SEBAGAI IMBALAN KEKUATAN BUAH IBLIS INI, PEMAKANNYA TIDAK BISA BERENANG DI AIR MANAPUN. KALIAN HANYA BISA MEMAKAN SATU BUAH SAJA, KARENA JIKA KALIAN MEMAKAN LEBIH DARI DUA, TUBUH KALIAN AKAN MELEDAK KECUALI KALIAN ADALAH ORANG DENGAN TUBUH SPESIAL.

GUNAKANLAH BUAH INI DEMI KEBAIKAN.

Naruto sedikit terkejut setelah membaca surat tersebut, tapi dalam hatinya dia sangat senang karena mendapatkan kekuatan yang unik.

**5 years later**

Tampak seorang pemuda berambut kuning berantakan berdiri di tepi pantai. Dia menggunakan pakaian yang agak kekecilan karena sudah 5 tahun tak diganti-ganti.

"Konoha.. aku akan pulang.. tunggulah aku**..** **Yata No Kagami**" dengan itu tubuhnya berubah menjadi cahaya dan terbang ke langit dengan sangat cepat.

**Di suatu tempat**

Sebuah cahaya terang langsung turun dari langit dan menampakkan seorang pemuda berumur 15 tahun. Pemuda itu nampaknya sedang berjalan kearah sebuah desa untuk mencari toko pakaian. Tapi ditengah perjalanan dia dihadang oleh baberapa bandit yang menginginkan barang-barangnya.

"Hei kalau kamu mau lewat, berikan barang-barangmu." Perintah seseorang yang kelihatannya pemimpin dari bandit-bandit yang menghadangnya.

"Maaf tuan-tuan, saya tidak punya apa-apa" bela naruto.

"Jangan berbohong, serang dia" perintah bandit itu kepada anak buahnya. Tapi sebelum anak buahnya menyerang naruto, tiba-tiba . . .

"**Yasakani No Magatama**"

" Arggh . . ." teriak bandit-bandit tersebut kesakitan. Mereka pun tewas seketika setelah menerima serangan naruto dan hanya menyisakan si pemimpin. Melihat anak buahnya mati dengan mudah, bandit itu pun ketakutan dan terduduk di tanah dengan tubuh gemetaran.

"Kau akan kuampuni, tapi serahkan semua uang mu" kata naruto dingin. Bandit itupun melemparkan kantung yang cukup besar berisi uang kepada naruto dan langsung lari terbirit-birit.

**Di konoha**

Sudah 5 tahun naruto dibuang, dan sudah 5 tahun kushina selalu mengurung dirinya di kamar dan hanya keluar waktu makan malam. Hal ini tentu membuat sang suami sedih akan sikap istrinya itu. Dia sudah mencari naruto dengan segala cara. Bahkan dia sampai ingin mengintrogasi anggota Root yang mambawa naruto, tapi diurungkannya karena dia selalu dihalangi danzo dan para tetua.

Dia saat ini sedang berdiri di atap gedung hokage menatap patung-patung wajah para hokage termasuk dirinya. Dia terlihat seperti tidak terurus, wajahnya yang tampan terlihat pucat dan tubuhnya semakin kurus. Dia terlihat seperti orang insomnia dengan lengkaran hitam dibawah matanya. Lalu datanglah seorang pria berambut putih dan seorang wanita pirang yang masih nampak muda.

"Sudah terlambat untuk menyesal, minato" kata pria berambut putih, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Sannin sexy yang bisa membuat anak menangis jadi diam, dialah Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sensei" ucap minato lirih.

"Aku dan si bodoh ini akan pergi keluar desa untuk mencarinya, jadi serahkan saja pada kami." Kali ini si wanita pirang ber'asset' besar yang bicara.

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sensei, tolong temukan naruto, aku sekarang tidak bisa apa-apa, aku terlalu sibuk mengurus desa sebagai Hokage." Minato bersujud kepada jiraiya dan tsunade dengan mata berlinang air mata.

"Sudahlah, bangkit minato, aku akan berusaha semampuku" ucap jiraiya sambil mengangkat minato supaya dia berdiri. "Kalau begitu kami pergi, jaa" sambungnya dan mereka berdua langsung menghilang dengan shunshin. Meninggalkan minato seorang diri.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Menolong Kazekage

**Disclaimer : **Orang jepang bernama Masashi Kishomoto

**A/n: **Ini fanfic pertama, jadi masih banyak kesalahan, bagi senpai-senpai yang udah review, makasih banget sarannya, sangat berguna sekali. Dan juga yang jadi jinchuriki kyubi masih kushina. Terinspirasi dari fanfic seseorang. Dan aku usahain story nya labih panjang.

**Warning: **Typo(s), abal, gaje

"talking"

'thinking'

**"jutsu"**

**Story Start**

**Di Sebuah Desa**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berjalan santai kearah gerbang desa. Pemuda tersebut menggunakan kaos hitam lengan pendek berlambang uzumaki di belakang,celana panjang berwarna biru, dan juga jaket berwarna biru yang tidak di kancingkan dan mengenakan jubah berkerah tinggi lengan pendek berwarna putih dengan kobaran api biru dibawahnya. Dia memakai sepatu standar shinobi berwarna biru dan sarung tangan biru berplat besi di punggung tangannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan dia mendapat tatapan kagum dari para wanita dan tatapan iri dari para pria karena ketampanannya. Bahkan ada yang bilang "Hey tampan, mau bersenang-senang dirumahku nggak?" dan itu sukses membuat naruto merinding dan mempercepat jalannya. Dia kedesa ini hanya untuk mencari penginapan, bukan mencari perempuan.

Naruto pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencari penginapan didesa ini, melihat perempuannya saja sudah membuat naruto merinding. Jadi naruto kedesa itu hanya membeli sebuah topi untuk melindunginya dari teriknya matahari. Setelah itu Naruto meneruskan perjalanan ke desa selanjutnya.

Di perjalanan Naruto melihat dua orang berjubah hitam dengan lambang awan merah sedang berjalan sambil membawa seseorang yang kelihatannya sekarat diatas burung besar berwarna putih. Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa, hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan melalui mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, naruto sampai disebuah gerbang desa yang terlihat seperti gang. Naruto dikejutkan oleh mayat yang berserakan didepannya. Naruto langsung berlari kearah desa itu dan bertanya kepada seorang shinobi dengan muka yang penuh coretan.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya kepada sang shinobi bermake up(?) itu.

"Saudara ku diculik, dia adalah kazekage desa ini, aku tak punya waktu banyak untuk berbicara denganmu, aku harus menyelamatkannya sebelum terlambat." Ucap sang shinobi itu dengan nada panik lalu pergi meninggalkan naruto. Naruto pun menyeringai setelah mendengar kata shinobi itu.

'Menarik, jika kazekage saja kalah dengan mudah, sudah dipastikan mereka sangat kuat, aku semakin tertarik untuk bertarung dengan mereka' pikir naruto.

Tik

Tik

Tik

"Eeeeeehhhhhh" teriak naruto tiba-tiba.'jangan-jangan dua orang yang kutemui di jalanlah pelakunya'. Batin naruto setelah tersadar dari keLOLAannya. Dia pun berlari menyusul shinobi tadi.

**Naruto POV**

Betapa bodohnya aku, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya. Tapi dimana shinobi itu ya? Cepat sekali larinya. Astaga kebodohanku kembali lagi. Kenapa aku harus lari, aku kan bisa menyusulnya dengan kekuatan pika-pika no mi ku. Lalu aku menyatukan kedua tanganku dan berkata

**"Yata No Kagami"**

**Naruto POV end**

**Disebuah Gua**

Terdapat beberapa siluet yang sedang berkumpul. Mereka adalah anggota organisasi tentara bayaran akatsuki.

"Zetsu, dimana posisi deidara dan sasori saat ini?" tanya siluet pria berambut jabrik bagaikan duren.

"Mereka masih ada di Kaze No Kuni, nampaknya sasori lebih memilih berjalan (baca:ngesot) pelan daripada terbang dengan menggunakan burung deidara." Jawab siluet dengan sesuatu yang menyerupai venus flytrap ditubuhnya.

"Hidan, Kakuzu dimana posisi kalian saat ini?" tanya kepala duren kepada siluet berambut klimis dan bertudung.

"Kami sedang ada di Hi No Kuni, kami sedang mengincar beberapa missing nin S-class untuk di jual di pasar gelap" jelas siluet bertudung.

"Ketua, apa ada misi yang melibatkan orang banyak? Aku sudah beberapa hari tidak melakukan ritual kepada dewa jashin. Aku bisa terkena dosa jika aku tidak memberikan tumbal dalam waktu yang lama" kali ini si rambut klimis yang berbicara.

"Untuk saat ini belum ada misi yang seperti itu, tapi kau bisa melakukan ritualmu itu setelah misi kalian selesai, karena beberapa hari ini ada beberapa shinobi yang memata-matai amegakure" dan jawaban si duren dapat menenangkan hasrat ritual hidan terhadap dewa jashinnya itu.

"Jadi sudah ada yang curiga ya? Memang amegakure sudah beberapa kali dirumorkan sebagai tempat terbentuknya akatsuki" kata siluet bermuka hiu.

"Kisame, itachi bagaimana tugas kalian?" tanya si kepala duren kepada muka hiu dan manusia keriput disebelahnya.

"Jinchuriki kyubi masih sulit diawasi, dia juga dijaga oleh beberapa anbu dan hokage itu sendiri" si keriput angkat bicara.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kita memerlukannya belakangan. Kalian boleh bubar, dalam beberapa jam kita akan berkumpul lagi untuk menyegel ichibi" Jelas duren itu. Dan setelah itu satu persatu siluet itu menghilang meninggalkan gua yang kosong melompong.

**Di Sebuah Pemandian Air Panas**

"Hehehe" tawa seorang pria yang sedang memandang surga dunia dari semak-semak.

"Oh Naruto andai kau ada di sini, kau akan tertawa senang melihat dewi-dewi yang sedang mandi, apalagi mereka semuanya sexy-sexy" kata jiraiya dengan fantasi mesumnya.

Di belakangnya tiba-tiba muncul seorang wanita dengan aura kelam. Merasakan firasat buruk, Jiraiya menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sahabat sesama sanninnya berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Aargh" teriak Jiraiya ketika Tsunade menonjoknya dengan kasih sayang yang berlebihan sehingga membuat Jiraiya nyangkut di pohon yag cukup tinggi.

"Kau masih sempat mengintip disaat seperti ini" ucap Tsunade geram terhadap Jiraiya.

**Di Konoha**

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" ucap sang hokage mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

"Hokage-sama, ada berita darurat dari Sunagakure" ucap sang tamu terburu-buru."Kazekage-sama diculik" sambungnya lagi.

Hokage yang mendengarnya pun terkejut.

"Panggil tim kakashi" perintah hokage kepada sang tamu yang merupakan salah satu jounin konoha.

"Baik" jawab sang jounin dan menghilang dengan shunshin.

Beberapa menit kemudian

**Di Gerbang Konoha**

"Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, ini adalah misi rank-S jadi berhati-hatilah! Misi ini juga bisa mempererat hubungan konoha dengan suna, karena itulah semoga berhasil" perintah Hokage.

"Baik Hokage-sama" jawab tim kakashi dan mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan desa.

**Di padang pasir**

Terlihat dua orang berjubah hitam tengah berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda berambut kuning.

"Hey, serahkan orang itu atau kalian akan berhadapan denganku" perintah sang pria kuning berjubah putih itu kepada lawannya.

"Memangnya bisa apa kau, kau bahkan orang biasa yang tak punya chakra? Sasori-danna biar aku yang menghadapinya." Kata musuhnya yang sama-sama berambut pirang. Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil sasori hanya mangangguk dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau benar, aku hanya orang yang tak punya chakra tapi kau salah jika kau bilang aku tak bisa apa-apa" kata naruto dengan dinginnya.

Deidara langsung melemparkan burung tanah liatnya kearah naruto.

DUAR

Deidara hanya menyeringai senang karena musuhnya kalah dengan mudah. Tapi dia dikejutkan karena Naruto sudah ada di depannya dengan salah satu kaki di sebelah kepala Deidara.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya Naruto menendang Deidara dan mementalkannya beberepa meter.

Deidara bangkit dengan wajah kesal dan melemparkan Naruto dengan burung dan laba-laba yang terbuat dari tanah liatnya. Naruto hanya menghindar beberapa meter kesamping dengan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya di tempat dia berdiri tadi.

Sasori yang melihat Deidara agak kesusahan segera mangarahkan ekornya ke arah Naruto berniat untuk menusuknya. Naruto hanya memasang wajah santai.

Jleb

Ekor Sasori menusuk tubuh Naruto, ketika dia menarik ekornya kembali dan melihat kearah naruto. Dia terkejut karena lubang di perut naruto menutup kembali seolah-olah tidak terluka sama sekali.

Karena bosan dengan lawan yang bukan tandinganya, Naruto melompat keatas dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

**"Yasakani No Magatama"**

Deidara dan Sasori langsung dihujani oleh ratusan peluru cahaya, sasori masih sempat menahan tembakan cahaya dengan ekornya. Sedangkan Deidara yang tidak siap menghindar hanya bisa menahan tembakan cahaya itu dengan berlindung dibawah sayap burung besar yang membawa Kazekage.

Hasilnya, Sasori hanya mendapat beberapa goresan dan Deidara terkena tembakan di kaki kanannya. Naruto yang belum puas langsung membuat pedang dari cahaya.

**"Ama No Murakumo No Tsurugi"**

Terciptalah sebuah pedang tipis di tangan Naruto. Naruto langsung melesat kearah Sasori dan mereka bertarung dengan sengit. Naruto dengan pedangnya dan Sasori dengan ekornya.

Trink Trink Trank Trank Crassh

Bunyi suara pedang Naruto dan ekor Sasori beradu. Tapi Naruto lebih unggul dalam kecepatan dan berhasil memutus tangan kiri Sasori yang merupakan tangan dari kayu.

Sasori yang merasa kemenangan seolah-olah menjauhinya langsung melompat mundur dan mengajak Deidara pergi. Tapi sebelum mereka sempat kabur dengan menaiki burung deidara.

Naruto sudah ada didepan mereka dan berkata sambil menyeringai

"Mau kemana kalian brengsek, kalian tak akan bisa kabur dariku"

**To Be Continued**

Gimana? Bagus nggak? Mohon reviewnya?

RyoKazuto Out


	3. Meeting

**Disclaimer : **Orang jepang bernama Masashi Kishomoto

**A/n: **Ini fanfic pertama, jadi masih banyak kesalahan, bagi senpai-senpai yang udah review, makasih banget sarannya, sangat berguna sekali. Dan juga yang jadi jinchuriki kyubi masih kushina. Terinspirasi dari fanfic seseorang. Dan aku usahain storynya labih panjang.

**Warning: **Typo(s), abal, gaje

"talking"

'thinking'

"**jutsu"**

**Story Start**

Duak

Naruto dengan cepat menendang kedua musuhnya dan memotong burung tempat Kazekage berada. Dengan cepat Naruto menangkap Kazekage yang terjatuh dari burung besar itu dan melompat mundur beberapa meter dari musuh-musuhnya.

Melihat tawanannya lepas. Deidara langsung melemparkan Naruto dengan bom-bom tanah liat buatannya.

"MATILAH KAU, **Katsu**" Teriak Deidara.

Duar Duar Duar

Deidara langsung tersenyum sombong. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya dia karena melihat sebuah kubah biru trasparan menyelubungi Naruto. Dan didalam kubah itu terdapat sebuah stalagmit besar yang tumbuh didepan Naruto dan Kazekage seolah-olah melindungi mereka dari ledakan.

"**Room, Tact"**

'Tak kusangka aku akan menggunakan tekhnik ini, aku sebenarnya masih bisa menghindar, tapi jika aku menghindar, Kazekage yang akan terkena ledakan. Sensei, nampaknya aku akan menunjukkan hasil latihanku denganmu sekarang.'

**Flashback On**

Sudah satu tahun Naruto berlatih di pulau tak berpenghuni itu. Tubuhnya kini sudah mulai berbentuk. Tapi sayangnya dia hanya bisa melatih kekuatan buah pika pika no mi. Karena dia tidak tahu kekuatan buah yang satunya lagi.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah cahaya turun dari sebuah portal dimensi di atas langit. Naruto langsung bergegas menuju tempat cahaya itu berada. Tapi, alangkah terkejutnya dia setelah melihat sesosok manusia berambut putih berkacamata tepat dibawah cahaya menyilaukan itu.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto kepada orang itu.

"Aku adalah orang yang akan mengajarkanmu cara menggunakan kekuatan buah iblis ditubuhmu." Ucap orang itu sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu pak tua." Tanya Naruto ragu akan perkataan orang tersebut.

"Panggil aku sensei,aku bukan hanya melatih kekuatan buah iblismu saja, tapi aku juga akan mengajarkanmu Haki."

"Haki? Apa itu?"Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Haki adalah sebuah kekuatan misterius yang ditemukan di setiap makhluk hidup di dunia ini tidak jauh berbeda dari indera normal. Namun, kebanyakan orang tidak menyadari atau gagal untuk membangkitkannya. Secara umum, ada dua jenis Haki bagi semua orang, diberikan dengan pelatihan yang tepat. Namun, ada jenis haki yang ketiga dan hanya kelompok tertentu "yang terpilih" yang bisa memiliki haki istilah sederhana, Haki adalah kemampuan untuk merasakan energi spiritual dan mengalahkan musuh. Haki adalah kekuatan yang terpendam dalam diri setiap manusia, "naluri", "semangat juang", dan "kekuatan untuk memaksa". Itu semua adalah sensasi yang sudah pasti manusia miliki. Tapi, hampir sebagian besar manusia tidak menyadari kekuatan itu. Atau mungkin mereka menghabiskan hidupnya untuk menarik keluar kekuatan itu, tapi tetap tak bisa. Secara garis besar, Haki terbagi menjadi dua jenis (Kenbunshoku dan Busoshoku)." jelas manusia itu.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau? Dan memangnya kau tahu kemampuan buah iblis kedua yang aku makan?" Tanya naruto yang masih bingung.

"Namaku adalah Silver Rayleigh. Buah iblismu yang kedua bernama Ope ope no mi. Dalam setahun ini kau akan kuajari cara menggunakan kekuatan Ope ope. Lalu satu setengah tahun berikutnya, aku akan mengajarimu Haki. Bersiaplah, karena kau akan merasakan apa yang namanya neraka."

Itulah awal dimana Naruto berlatih bersama Rayleigh. Dia berlatih dibawah ajaran Rayleigh selama 2 setengah tahun.

**Flashback Off**

Setelah selamat dari serangan Deidara, Naruto langsung mengecek keadaan Kazekage yang terbaring dibelakangnya.

'Gawat, dia sekarat, aku harus cepat mengantarkannya ke tim medis.' Batin Naruto sambil melihat keadaan Kazekage.

"GAARA" terdengar suara teriakan seseorang.

Naruto pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Suara itu ternyata berasal dari suara shinobi yang ditemuinya tadi.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya shinobi itu terkejut akan kehadiran Naruto. Naruto hanya diam tak menanggapi pertanyaan shinobi itu.

"Cepat bawa dia pergi, aku akan mengurus orang-orang itu!" perintah Naruto sambil memberikan Kazekage bernama Gaara itu kepada sang shinobi bermakeup(?).

Kankuro langsung mengeluarkan salah satu kugutsunya yang bernama kuroari untuk membawa Gaara. Dia pun pergi menjauh dengan Gaara didalam kugutsu yang melayang (baca: dikendalikan) mengikuti Kankuro dari belakang.

Sementara itu, ketika Naruto ingin menyerang kembali musuh-musuhnya. Dia terkejut karena musuhnya sudah menghilang entah kemana dan hanya menyisakan sebuah tangan kayu milik Sasori.

"Sial, mereka berhasil kabur" rutuk Naruto kesal. Dia pun berlari menyusul Kankuro yang sedang membawa Gaara.

**Di Suna**

Tim Kakashi yang baru sampai langsung kebingungan ketika melihat para warga Suna berkumpul di depan gerbang desa yang besar itu. Mereka kelihatannya sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"Maaf, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kakashi kepada seorang penduduk.

"Kami sedang menunggu Kankuro-san dan Kazekage-sama" jawab penduduk itu.

"Kakashi-sensei, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Sakura kepada Kakashi.

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu sebentar, kalau Kankuro belum datang juga, baru kita pergi." Ucap Kakashi tenang sambil mengeluarkan buku keramatnya. Sakura akhirnya menurut dan duduk menunggu kedatangan Gaara bersama beberapa penduduk.

Beberapa menit kemudian

Terlihatlah seorang shinobi dengan muka penuh coretan sedang membawa sebuah boneka dibelakangnya, diikuti oleh sinar kuning yang menyilaukan mata.

"Dimana kazekage-sama?" tanya beberapa penduduk ketika melihat Kankuro berlari kearah mereka.

"Tim medis, cepat kemari!" ucap Kankuro sambil mengeluarkan Gaara dari kugutsunya.

Sakura dan beberapa tim medis langsung menghampiri Kankuro dan langsung menyembuhkan Gaara.

"Kankuro-san memang hebat, dia bahkan bisa mengalahkan orang yang menculik Kazekage-sama","Ya, mungkin sekarang Kankuro-san sudah lebih kuat dari Gaara-sama." Ucap para penduduk.

Kankuro yang tak mau salah paham langsung menunjuk cahaya yang bersamanya tadi.

"Bukan aku yang mengalahkan mereka, tapi dialah orangnya" ucap Kankuro. Cahaya yang ditunjuknya pun semakin memudar dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda berjubah putih dengan hiasan api biru.

"K-kau. ." ucap Kakashi tak percaya. Sementara anggota timnya hanya bisa terkejut ketika melihat siapa pemuda yang ditunjuk Kankuro tadi.

"Naruto/Dobe/Naruto-san!" ucap Sakura, Sasuke dan Sai bersamaan.

"Yokatta, hiks. . kau masih hidup. . Naruto" tangis Sakura sambil berlari memeluk Naruto.

Naruto yang dipeluk Sakura hanya diam dengan muka datarnya.

"Kau. . hiks. . kemana saja selama. . hiks . . ini hah? Kami merindukanmu Naruto." Ucap Sakura disela tangisannya.

"Bukankah Konoha yang telah membuangku?" tanya Naruto bingung akan sikap Sakura.

"Bukan, sebenarnya yang membuangmu adalah para tetua. Kami tidak pernah ingin membuangmu Naruto" ucap Kakashi pada Naruto yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Jadi begitu, lalu bagaimana keadaan tou-san dan kaa-san?" tanya Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukan Sakura.

"Buruk. Kushina-san hanya keluar dari kamarnya setiap makan malam. Dan minato-sensei seperti orang tak terurus." Jelas Kakashi kepada Naruto.

"Bahkan setelah aku pergi mereka masih menderita." Ucap Naruto sedih.

"Jangan bicara begitu, Naruto. Justru karena tidak ada kau lah kushina-san dan hokage-sama menderita. Seluruh rookie 12 juga menderita, apalagi Hinata. Dia sangat merindukanmu Naruto." Ucap Sakura tak kalah sedihnya. (Rookie 12 disini adalah tim 7, tim 8, tim 10 dan tim Gai. Yang menggantikan posisi Naruto disini adalah Sai. Naruto pernah masuk akademi, tapi tidak lulus karena tidak punya chakra. Maaf kalo rumit.)

"Benarkah. Aku bahkan bukan ninja seperti kalian. Aku kenal dengan kalian hanya karena aku sempat dimasukkan ke akademi. Itu pun tidak sampai lulus karena aku tidak punya chak-"

"Kau tetap teman kami Naruto. Kami tidak peduli jika kau tidak punya chakra sekalipun. Kau tetaplah Naruto, bocah penuh semangat dan berisik yang kami kenal." Ucap Sakura memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Kembalilah ke konoha. Semuanya sudah menunggumu." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum walaupun diwajahnya masih ada air mata yang mengalir.

"Belum waktunya aku pulang." Ucap Naruto. Hal itu pun sukses membuat Sakura terduduk lemas.

"Naruto-san, terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan Gaara. Suna terbuka lebar untukmu" ucap seorang wanita yang rambutnya dikuncir 4."Kami akan menyediakan apa yang kau inginkan disini, sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Sudahlah, aku tak mau merepotkan kalian." Ucap Naruto sambil berpikir 'mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan sebuah tempat tinggal gratis, kesempatan ini tak boleh dibiarkan.'

"Sebenarnya aku ingin minta tolong kepada kalian." Ucap Naruto.

"Minta tolong?" tanya wanita itu bingung.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku sedang mencari tempat tinggal untuk beberapa waktu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang kedengarannya seperti memohon.

"Tenang saja, kami bisa menyiapkannya" ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

**Di sebuah gua**

Terdapat beberapa siluet yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Jadi Deidara dan Sasori dikalahkan ya?"

"Ya, lawannya mempunyai kekuatan aneh."

"Kekuatan aneh?"

"Dia tidak memiliki chakra, tapi dia bisa memanipulasi cahaya dengan sangat hebat."

Pintu gua itu langsung terbuka dan menampakkan 2 orang yang terluka.

"Sasori, Deidara" ucap sang ketua geng.

"Maaf ketua, misi kami gagal" ucap Sasori

"Dia ternyata lebih kuat dari dugaanku, un." Ucap Deidara sambil memegangi kakinya yang penuh lubang.

"Sembuhkan diri kalian terlebih dahulu, aku punya misi lain untuk kalian. Kalian boleh bubar." ucap sang ketua.

Satu persatu siluet itupun menghilang dan hanya menyisakan Sasori dan Deidara.

**Back to Naruto**

"Ini tempatnya, semoga betah." Ucap seorang wanita berkuncir empat.

"Terima kasih, ngomong-ngomong apakah Gaara sudah sadar?" tanya Naruto pada wanita tersebut.

"Gaara masih belum sadar, tapi keadaanya sudah membaik. Naruto-san, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Sekali lagi terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan Gaara." Dan wanita itu pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto di depan rumah yang cukup luas untuk dihuni oleh satu orang.

Bagaimana dengan tim Kakashi. Mereka sudah pulang kekonoha untuk melaporkan misi mereka setelah gagal membujuk Naruto untuk pulang.

"Aah. Sebaiknya aku masuk dulu. Cuaca disini terlalu panas" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan masuk kerumah barunya itu.

**Di Konoha**

Di dalam kantor Hokage terdapat 5 orang yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"APA? Jadi Naruto masih hidup. Yokatta." Ucap pria berjubah putih.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa dia tidak ikut pulang?" Tanya Minato kepada Kakashi.

"Naruto mungkin masih ada di Suna. Dia masih belum ingin pulang."

"Naruto . ." ucap minato lirih. "Kalian boleh pergi sekarang" lanjutnya lagi.

Setelah itu pun Tim Kakashi segera pergi meninggalkan ruang hokage.

**Di training ground 7**

"Apa benar Naruto-kun masih hidup." Tanya Hinata kepada Sakura.

"Ya, kami bertemu dengannya saat melakukan misi di desa Suna." Ucap Sakura meyakinkan.

"Haah, setidaknya lawan bermain shogiku tidak berkurang." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Dia memiliki kekuatan aneh. Aku melihatnya berubah menjadi cahaya." Ucap Sakura (lagi).

"Apa Naruto menggunakan senjata?" kali ini si gadis bercepol dua yang bertanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya membawa senjata apa-apa." Jawab Sakura.

"Lalu, kenapa Naruto tidak pulang bersama kalian?" tanya Kiba yang sedang duduk di punggung Akamaru.

"Katanya dia masih belum ingin pulang. Mungkin dia sedang sakit hati." Ucap Sakura yang sedari tadi berbicara. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dengan sikap sok coolnya dan Sai dengan senyum tidak jelas miliknya.

Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menunduk sedih.

'Naruto-kun, cepatlah pulang. Aku merindukanmu Naruto'

**To Be Continued**

Akhirnya terungkap juga buah iblis Naruto yang satunya. Gimana? Bagus nggak? Ini udah aku panjangin kok? Maaf jika da kesalahan kata, sesungguhnya saya masih penulis amatir.

Review please!

RyoKazuto Out

V

V

V

V


	4. Jinchuriki Ichibi

**Desclaimer : **Orang jepang bernama Masashi Kishomoto.

**A/n: **Ini fanfic pertama, jadi masih banyak kesalahan, bagi senpai-senpai yang udah review, makasih banget sarannya, sangat berguna sekali. Dan juga yang jadi jinchuriki kyubi masih kushina. Terinspirasi dari fanfic seseorang. Dan aku usahain storynya labih panjang.

Buat yang nanya kenapa rayleigh ada disini dan kenapa ini nggak jadi crossover. Gomen, karena awalnya aku nggak mau masukin chara OP di fanfic ini, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba Rayleigh muncul dipikiran. Jadi dengan terpaksa saya masukin tuh chara. Mungkin fic ini jadi semi crossover.

**Warning: **Typo(s), abal, gaje,SMS(Sistem Mikir Semalam).

"talking"

'thinking'

"**jutsu"**

**Story Start**

**Di Sebuah rumah**

Kriiing . . kriiing . .

Bruk

"Aww, jam weker sialan." Rintih seorang pemuda yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Dialah tokoh utama dari cerita ini, Uzumaki Naruto.

Kenapa dia merintih? Tentu saja karena dia terjatuh setelah dikejutkan oleh jam weker miliknya sendiri. Awalnya dia membeli jam weker dengan suara yang keras agar bisa membangunkannya dari tidur, tapi nampaknya suara jam weker tersebut telah melebihi batas. Bahkan sanggup membangunkan penghuni rumah yang beradius 100 meter dari rumah Naruto sendiri.

"Lain kali aku akan membeli jam yang suaranya sangat kecil." Ucap Naruto kesal kepada jam weker tak bersalah miliknya itu.

Setelah melakukan ritual pagi (Mandi,gosok gigi,sarapan) Naruto langsung pergi untuk mencari sebuah toko senjata yang ada di desa Suna. Naruto sekarang memakai kaos biru polos berlengan pendek, celana panjang anbu berwarna hitam dan juga jaket tanpa lengan berwarna hitam. Dia memakai sarung tangan hitam yang tidak mempunyai jari(sarung tanganya yang tidak mempunyai jari).

"Selamat datang, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya yang nampaknya pemilik toko.

"Aku ingin membuat pedang yang kuat, panjang dan tidak mudah rusak" ucap Naruto kepada si pemilik toko tersebut.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku baru saja mendapatkan bahan yang sangat bagus untuk membuat pedang seperti ini. Kalau kau mau aku membuatkannya, kau harus menunggu selama dua minggu. Karena pedang ini tidak mudah untuk dibuat." Ucap lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Dua minggu ya? Baiklah. Tapi aku ingin pedang ini dibuat sebagus mungkin. Aku akan membayarmu dengan harga tinggi." Ucap Naruto. Dia pun langsung bergegas pergi keluar dari toko senjata yang katanya toko terbaik di desa Suna itu.

"Kemana lagi ya? Ah, sebaiknya aku pergi ke kedai ramen. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak memakan makanan para dewa itu." Ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

**Di Konoha**

Di sebuah ruangan. Terdapat tiga orang yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Jadi bocah itu masih hidup." Ucap salah seorang dari mereka. Dia adalah seorang lelaki yang sudah tua dengan perban menutupi mata dan tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin menyingkirkan anak kecil itu, Danzo?" Tanya satu-satunya wanita di tempat itu.

"Kau tahu kan jika anak itu tidak punya chakra. Jika desa lain tahu, mereka akan membunuh anak itu. Dan jika anak itu terbunuh, pasti Minato akan frustasi dan membuat desa ini dalam bahaya." Ucap orang tua yang dipanggil Danzo.

"Lalu kenapa kau dulu membuangnya?" tanya orang tua yang sedari tadi diam. Dia bernama Homura.

"Aku bilang kepada Minato bahwa ini untuk melindungi anaknya dari dunia luar, dan tentu saja dia menyetujuinya. Tapi sebenarnya aku hanya ingin membuang anak itu karena dia lemah. Apa yang dikatakan desa lain jika anak sang Hokage tidak punya chakra, tentu desa lain akan berpikir bahwa Konoha lemah dan akan menyerang Konoha. Hal itu akan membuat kekacauan di Desa" jelas Danzo kepada kedua rekannya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang" tanya wanita bernama Koharu.

"Untuk sementara aku hanya akan mengawasinya. Tapi aku akan langsung membunuhnya jika dia berpotensi membahayakan Konoha." Jawab Danzo dengan dingin.

**Di Amegakure**

Di atas sebuah gedung pencakar langit, terlihatlah seorang pria berambut oranye dengan model yang seperti buah duren. Lalu dibelakangnya ada seorang wanita berambut biru. Mereka berdua mengenakan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan, Nagato?" tanya wanita itu kepada pria didepannya.

"Kita harus menyingkirkannya." Ucapan itu terlontar bukan dari Nagato,tetapi dari seorang satria bertopeng(?) yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka. " Dia hanya akan menghambat rencana kita." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku dengar dia adalah anak Yondaime Hokage." Ucap pria berambut duren.

"Yondaime Hokage?" tanya Konan.

"Ya, dia tidak memiliki chakra, karena itulah dia dibuang di pulau tak berpenghuni." Jelas si pria bertopeng.

"Jadi Yondaime malu karena anaknya tak mempunyai chak-"

"Bukan, Danzolah yang membuangnya." Ucapan Konan langsung dipotong oleh pria bertopeng yang bisa kita panggil Tobi.

"Danzo, dia tidak berubah. Kita harus melakukan itu." Kata Nagato.

**Di Suna**

Terlihat Naruto sedang bersemedi di tengah-tengah ruang tamu rumahnya.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" ucap Naruto mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

"Naruto-san, anda dipanggil Kazekage-sama" ucap tamu yang ternyata seorang jounin Suna.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, jounin itu langsung menghilang dengan shunshin.

"Ada apa ya? Jangan-jangan . . . dia ingin mengangkatku jadi saudaranya." Ucap Naruto dengan narsis yang sudah kelewat batas.

**Di sebuah pemandian**

"Wow, dia nampaknya masih muda, tapi tubuhnya sudah sangat menggairahkan . . yang itu juga . . ternyata wanita-wanita didesa ini cantik-cantik semuanya, tubuhnya juga sexy-sexy." ucap Jiraiya. Kegiatannya terhenti ketika dia merasakan ada seseorang dibelakangya.

"Ada apa Tsunade?" tanya Jiraiya kepada Tsunade.

"Naruto telah ditemukan. Dia sekarang ada di desa Suna. ." Ucapan Tsunade sukses membuat Jiraiya terkejut.

"Aku mendapat surat dari Minato, katanya Naruto telah menolong Kazekage Suna beberapa hari yang lalu dari akatsuki. Dan Naruto akan tinggal di Suna untuk beberapa waktu." Sambung Tsunade.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita kesana." Ucap Jiraiya sambil menarik Tsunade pergi.

'Tumben, biasanya dia tidak akan pergi dari tempat ini kalau masih ada wanita cantik yang mandi.' Batin Tsunade tak percaya akan perubahan sikap Jiraiya.

**Di kediaman Minato**

Setelah mendengar kabar Naruto, Kushina sekarang sudah tidak mengunci dirinya dikamar. Dia sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil memandangi sebuah foto. Di foto itu terdapat dirinya dan Naruto kecil yang sedang bermain ayunan di taman. Perlahan tapi pasti, air matanya mulai menetes.

'Naruto, pulanglah nak. Kaa-san sangat merindukanmu ' batin Kushina sambil mengingat kenangan-kenangan indah bersama Naruto.

"Tadaima" ucap Minato yang baru saja pulang.

Minato yang melihat istrinya sedang galau langsung berjalan mendekat dan duduk disebelah Kushina. "Gomen, aku akan membawa Naruto pulang. Itu adalah janji seumur hidupku." Bisik Minato sambil memeluk kushina. Kushina langsung membalas pelukan Minato dan menangis dengan kencang dipelukan suaminya. Minato sebenarnya tidak ingin melihat istrinya menangis, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah memeluk dan menenangkan Kushina.

**Di mansion Hyuga**

'Naruto-kun apa kau masih ingat pertemuan pertama kita. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, hari dimana kau menolongku dan hari dimana aku melihatmu sebagai seseorang yang sangat baik dan keren' batin Hinata. Dia sekarang sedang memandang langit dari jendela kamarnya. Seolah-olah langit yang biru mengingatkannya akan mata milik Naruto.

**Flashback On**

Terlihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang berlari terburu-buru dengan mata yang berlinang air mata. Dialah Hinata.

Bruk

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan, kau menumpahkan es krim ku." Ucap anak kecil yang ditabrak Hinata. Sedangkan dua temannya memandang tajam Hinata.

"G-gomen" ucap Hinata gugup.

"Apa kau bilang. Kau pikir hanya dengan maaf, es krim ku akan kembali hah?" Bentak anak itu, sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk sambil bergumam 'gomen'.

"Hei, dia kan sepupunya Neji." Ucap anak lainnya.

"Oh, jadi dia juga Hyuga. Jangan-jangan dia juga sombong seperti Neji." Ucap anak yang ditabrak Hinata."Jika kau ingin kami maafkan, cepat cium kaki kami" lanjutnya sambil mendorong Hinata kebawah.

"Hei, dia kan sudah meminta maaf." Ucap Naruto yang baru saja datang.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya seorang lelaki yang tak bisa melihat wanita dalam kesusahan. Sekarang, lepaskan dia." Perintah Naruto kepada ketiga anak kecil yang membully Hinata.

Buagh bugh brukk

Apa yang terjadi? Naruto dikeroyok dengan mudah. Naruto sekarang terbaring lemah dengan poni yang menutupi matanya.

"Heh, dia ingin menolong Hyuga itu. Bahkan melawanku saja dia tidak bisa." ucap anak yang memukuli Naruto.

"Hinata-sama"

"Sial, bodyguardnya datang, ayo lari"

Anak-anak yang baru saja ingin memukuli Hinata langsung lari ketika mendengar suara Kou, bodyguardnya Hinata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Hinata-sama? Ayo kita pulang." ucap Kou sambil menarik Hinata pergi.

"Tapi anak itu . ." ucap Hinata sambil melihat Naruto.

**Flashback Off**

"Kapan kau akan pulang Naruto-kun. Aku sangat merindukanmu, senyummu yang hangat dan mata birumu yang indah. Aku merindukan semua itu Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata lirih.

**Di Suna**

Di kantor Kazekage.

"Naruto-san, terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku. Mungkin aku sudah mati kalau kau tidak menolongku." Ucap Gaara.

"Aahh, jangan dipikirkan Kazekage-sama. Aku hanya melakukan hal yang sudah seharusnya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Suna jika kau menghilang? Tentu desa Suna akan dilanda kepanikan dan akan membuka peluang bagi musuh yang ingin menyerang desa Suna." Ucap Naruto rendah hati.

"Kau bukan hanya baik, tapi pemikiran mu juga sungguh hebat Naruto-san. Kau bahkan memikirkan keadaan desa ini." puji Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama bisa saja"

"Gaara, panggil aku Gaara." Ucap Gaara membetulkan panggilan Naruto terhadapnya.

"Baiklah Gaara-sama."

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu? sesanggup yang aku bisa." ucap Gaara.

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Diterima desa ini saja sudah membuatku senang. Lagipula aku tidak akan lama didesa ini." ucap Naruto kepada Gaara.

"Jadi kau akan pergi?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya, tapi mungkin aku akan tinggal disini untuk beberapa minggu. Sambil menunggu pedangku jadi. Itupun jika boleh?" ucap Naruto dengan nada tidak yakin di akhirnya.

"Tinggallah selama yang kau mau, Naruto-san. Kau selalu diterima di desa ini." Ucap Gaara kepada Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Gaara-sama. Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Kenapa orang-orang itu ingin menculikmu" tanya Naruto dengan nada serius.

"Aku adalah Jinchuriki Ichibi. Mereka ingin mengambil Ichibi dari dalam tubuhku." Jawab Gaara dengan tenang. Gaara menunggu reaksi Naruto, dia berpikir Naruto akan terkejut. Tapi dia hanya melihat ekspresi tenang Naruto.

"Jadi kau adalah Jinchuriki Shukaku. Aku sudah tidak heran lagi. Tempat berpasir seperti ini memang tempat terbaik bagi Shukaku." Ucap Naruto dengan tenang.

"B-Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" Ucap Gaara terkejut akan respon Naruto.

"Simpel, Ibuku Jinchuriki, dan ayahku punya beberapa informasi tentang biju lainnya. Tapi diantara semua biju, hanya ichibi yang dipanggil Shukaku. Aku pikir itu bukan kebetulan, dan jika dugaan ku benar. Itu adalah nama asli Ichibi, dan itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa biju lainnya juga memiliki nama yang mirip dengan Ichibi." Jelas Naruto yang masih mempertahankan ekspresi tenangnya.

"Kau memang bukan orang biasa, mungkin kau sepintar klan Nara. Tapi, tunggu dulu, kau bilang ibumu jinchuriki, jangan-jangan kau adalah . . ."

"Ya, aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, anak dari Akai chisio no habanero dan kiroii senko. Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato." Ucap Naruto melanjutkan perkataan Gaara.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Yondaime mempunyai anak" ucap Gaara tak percaya akan perkataan Naruto.

"Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu, bahkan penduduk sipil hanya sedikit yang tahu." Jelas Naruto (lagi).

"Dirahasiakan? Tapi kenapa harus dirahasiakan?" tanya Gaara.

"Karena aku tidak mempunyai chakra. Jadi para tetua memutuskan bahwa kelahiranku akan dijadikan rahasia desa Konoha." ucap Naruto, kali ini dengan nada sedih.

"Tunggu, kau bilang kau tidak mempunyai chakra? Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau menyelamatkan ku?" tanya Gaara.

"Bisa dibilang, aku memiliki kemampuan khusus." Jawab Naruto.

"Kemampuan khusus?"

"Ya, dari lahir aku memiliki kekuatan memanipulasi cahaya. Hanya aku yang tahu itu." Bohong Naruto, padahal dia mendapatkan kekuatannya itu dari buah.'Daripada semua orang berlomba-lomba mencari buah itu, lebih baik aku menyimpan informasi itu untuk diriku sendiri.' Batin Naruto.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Dan tawaranku masih tidak berubah Naruto-san." Ucap Gaara.

Naruto bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Tapi sebelum dia keluar, dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Gaara dan berkata,

"Tentu saja, aku akan memikirkannya lagi. Terima kasih teman."

Dan Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Gaara sendirian.

"Teman ya. . . terima kasih kembali. Teman." Ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum.

**To Be Continued**

Semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini. Dan soal pairnya Naru, aku ingin minta pendapat dari para readers aja? Menurut kalian siapa yang pantas menjadi pairnya Naru? Dan juga pedang Naruto akan diperlihatkan dichapter depan. Author akan kasih sedikit bocoran, pedang Naruto juga berasal dari One Piece.

Review please.

Ryo Kazuto out.

V

V

V

V


	5. Pedang baru

**Disclaimer : **Orang jepang bernama Masashi Kishomoto.

**A/n: **Ini fanfic pertama, jadi masih banyak kesalahan, bagi senpai-senpai yang udah review, makasih banget sarannya, sangat berguna sekali. Dan juga yang jadi jinchuriki kyubi masih kushina. Terinspirasi dari fanfic seseorang. Dan aku usahain storynya labih panjang.

Buat yang nanya kenapa DF nya pika-pika dan ope-ope, karena aku udah terlanjur ngefavoritin buah itu? Kenapa rayleigh ada disini dan kenapa ini nggak jadi crossover? Gomen, karena awalnya aku nggak mau masukin chara OP di fanfic ini, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba Rayleigh muncul dipikiran. Jadi dengan terpaksa saya masukin tuh chara. Mungkin fic ini jadi semi crossover.

Wah . . wah . . ternyata flame pertama itu menyakitkan, well. Let's read.

**Warning: **Typo(s), abal, gaje,SMS(Sistem Mikir Semalam), dll.

"talking"

'thinking'

"**jutsu"**

**Story Start**

Di sebuah rumah, ada seorang laki-laki yang berumur sekitar 15 tahun sedang duduk sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Kenyang sekali, ramen memang makanan yang rasanya tak tertandingi." Ucap laki-laki itu sambil membereskan sampah-sampah ramen instan yang berserakan dimana-mana. Jika dihitung-hitung, mungkin ramen yang sudah dimakannya sudah melebihi batas normal. Bagaimana tidak, sarapannya ramen, makan siangnya ramen dan makan malamnya juga ramen. Yang lebih parah lagi, dia bisa menghabiskan 5 mangkok ramen dalam setiap waktu makan.

"Tak terasa, sudah 1 minggu aku tinggal di desa ini, apa pedangku sudah jadi ya?" ucap tokoh utama kita yang bernama Naruto.

Tok . . tok . . tok

"Iya, tunggu sebentar."

Cklek

"B-Baa-chan, Ero-sennin . ."

"Yo, Naruto. Boleh kami masuk." Ucap Jiraiya.

" ya tentu saja." Naruto mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan menyuruh mereka untuk duduk. Sementara dia kedapur untuk membuat minuman.

"Jadi Naruto, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku dengar kau sudah ada didesa ini dari seminggu yang lalu." Tanya Jiraiya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Memang benar kalau aku sudah didesa ini dari seminggu yang lalu." Kata Naruto.

"Apa kau masih menyimpan kalungku, Naruto?" tanya Tsunade yang dari tadi diam.

"Tentu saja masih kusimpan, kau tahu kan kalau kalung ini adalah salah satu benda berhargaku." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan kalung yang ada dilehernya.

"Lalu, apakah kau akan pergi ke Konoha?"Tanya Tsunade (lagi).

"Aku belum bisa" ucap Naruto lirih.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" kali ini sang sennin katak yang bertanya.

"Jiraiya-sensei, apa kau tahu organisasi bernama Akatsuki?" tanya Naruto dengan nada serius kepada Jiraiya.

Jiraiya langsung mengubah ekspresinya dari ekspresi penasaran ke ekspresi serius. Dia tahu kalau Naruto memanggilnya 'Jiraiya-sensei' pasti ada hal serius yang ingin dibicarakan Naruto. Terlebih lagi Naruto membawa-bawa organisasi akatsuki.

"Ya, organisasi teroris yang dibentuk oleh 10 orang missing-nin rank-S. Aku dengar mereka bisa menghancurkan sebuah negara dengan mudah. Dan juga, aku tidak mendengar kabar menyangkut Akatsuki dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. Mungkin mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu. kenapa kau menanyakan Akatsuki naruto?"

"Kazekage hampir diculik oleh Akatsuki. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka incar, tapi jika mereka sampai menangkap seorang kage, pasti mereka ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya bagi desa ini ataupun desa-desa lainnya."

"Dari informasi yang aku dapatkan, mereka menginginkan biju-biju yang ada di lima negara besar."

"Biju? Jika mereka mengincar sesuatu yang bisa menghancurkan sebuah negara dengan sangat mudah, aku yakin kalau mereka bertujuan untuk menguasai dunia ini. Atau yang lebih parahnya, mereka ingin menghancurkan dunia."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto?" tanya Tsunade yang dari tadi hanya bisa diam.

"Jiraiya-sensei, ayo kita ke gedung Kazekage! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Gaara." Ucap Naruto tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Tsunade.

"Sebenarnya ada urusan apa Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya bingung.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja." Jawab Naruto sambil berjalan keluar.

**Di kantor kazekage**

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" ucap sang kazekage mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

Cklek

Ternyata orang yang mengetuk tadi adalah Naruto dan Jiraiya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Gaara kepada tamunya itu.

"Gaara, aku punya satu permintaan." Ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya yang menunjukkan angka satu.

"Permintaan apa? Aku akan menyanggupi permintaanmu sebisa mungkin." Ucap Gaara.

"Aku ingin kau mengadakan pertemuan lima kage dan sembilan jinchuriki satu minggu dari sekarang." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa kau serius Naruto?" tanya Gaara yang kaget akan pernyataan Naruto.

"Jadi ini tujuanmu mengajak ku kesini Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya yang juga terkejut akan pernyataan Naruto.

"Ya, Jiraiya-sensei. Aku ingin kau menjadi pengawal Hokage, dan Gaara aku ingin kau mengadakan pertemuan ini di Tetsu no Kuni." Jelas Naruto kepada kedua orang yang sedang kebingungan itu.

"Negara para samurai?" Ucap Jiraiya heran.

"Ya dan aku ingin setiap kage bersama jinchurikinya dikawal oleh dua orang." Lanjut Naruto.

"Apa tujuan dari pertemuan ini Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

"Lihat saja nanti." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan kantor Kazekage.

"Oi Naruto, tunggu aku." Ucap Jiraiya sambil berjalan menyusul Naruto, meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di ruangannya.

"Aku tak tahu tujuanmu Naruto, tapi pertemuan lima kage kedengarannya menarik." Ucap Gaara sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

With Naruto

"Ero-sennin, kau pulanglah dulu. Aku masih ada urusan." Ucap(baca:perintah) Naruto.

"Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu." Ucap Jiraiya yang langsung menghilang meninggalkan asap tipis.

Setelah ditinggal Jiraiya. Naruto berjalan pelan kearah tempat tujuannya. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Naruto akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah toko senjata. Dia langsung masuk dengan cara yang sangat sopan (baca: didobrak).

"Hei, SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGHANCURKAN PINTUKU TERSAYANG?" teriak penjaga toko itu sambil melompat-lompat gaje.

"Oh, ternyata kau?" lanjut penjaga toko itu setelah melihat siapa orang yang menghancurkan belahan hatinya(?) itu.

"Apa barangnya sudah jadi?" tanya Naruto kepada penjaga toko yang super mencengangkan itu.

"Sudah kubilangkan kalau barangnya akan jadi dalam dua minggu."

Naruto yang mendengar itu agak kecewa dan langsung berjalan keluar. Tapi saat Naruto berada tepat didepan pintu, pria penjaga toko itu memanggilnya.

"Aku bercanda, sebenarnya pedangmu sudah selesai dua hari yang lalu. Kau pikir kenapa toko ini dibilang toko senjata terbaik di Suna hah?" ucap pria itu sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kolong mejanya.

"Dasar, aku kira aku akan menunggu lebih lama lagi." Naruto berjalan kearah pria itu dan mengambil pedang yang ada diatas meja.

"Berhati-hatilah, pedang ini adalah pedang teraneh yang pernah kubuat. Aku merasakan aura aneh dari pedang ini."

"Aura aneh?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ya, pedang ini seolah-olah menolak orang untuk memegangnya. Naruto-san, mungkin kau bisa menjinakkannya." Ucap pria itu dengan pose mikir ala detektif.

"Menarik, apa nama pedang ini?" gumam Naruto atau lebih tepatnya tanya Nauto saat mendengar penjelasan tentang pedang barunya itu.

Pedangnya sendiri berwarna hitam, sarungnya berwarna hitam dengan motif lingkaran-lingkaran berwarna merah yang terbelah tiga. Gagangnya berwarna hitam dengan guard berbentuk bunga, bilahnya sendiri berwarna hitam dengan garis merah bergerigi ditengahnya. Pedang ini bernama . .

"Shusui." Ucap si penjaga toko.

"Aku ambil pedang ini, ini uangnya." Ucap Naruto sambil melemparkan sekantung uang.

Setelah membayar, Naruto langsung mengambil pedang barunya. Tapi, tangan Naruto langsung bergetar setelah memegang gagang dari pedang hitam itu.

'Ternyata benar, aura pedang ini sangat kelam' batin Naruto. Dia langsung berkonsentrasi penuh dan menghimpun energinya. Setelah beberapa menit, dia menghempaskan seluruh energi yang dihimpunnya sekaligus. Tangan Naruto langsung berhenti bergetar.

Prok prok prok

"Sungguh hebat, kau bisa menenangkan pedang ini dalam waktu yang sangat singkat." Ucap penjaga toko itu sambil bertepuk tangan. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan berjalan keluar.

"Kembali lagi ya." Ucap pria itu promosi.

**Di Konoha**

Kantor Hokage

"Kerja bagus team kakashi, kalian boleh istirahat." Ucap Yondaime kepada tim kakashi. Tim kakashi pun langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan yondaime diruangannya.

"Misi membosankan lagi." Ucap Sasuke memulai percakapan.

"Kau tak boleh bilang seperti itu sasuke, misi tetaplah misi, kau tidak boleh membeda-bedakan apa yang namanya misi itu." Ucap Kakashi.

"Kau bilang begitu karena kau sudah banyak mengerjakan misi." Ucap sasuke dengan wajah coolnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah, aku pergi dulu ya, aku ada urusan." Ucap Kakashi dan langsung menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

"Paling dia hanya akan membaca buku laknatnya itu." Ucap Sakura dibalas anggukan kedua rekannya.

"Kalau saja dia masih di Konoha, dia pasti akan berteriak didepan muka hokage-sama karena misi yang terlampau membosankan." ucap Sakura dengan nada suram. Beberapa menit dilewati mereka dengan keheningan, masing-masing dari mereka masih berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san, nampaknya aku harus pergi." Ucap Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Ya ya, pergi saja kemanapun kau mau." Jawab Sakura.

Poft

Sai menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun." Panggil Sakura.

"Hn" respon Sasuke lebih terdengar seperti gumaman daripada jawaban. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Apa kau pikir Naruto akan pulang?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya." Ucap Sakura sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Mereka pun berpisah di sebuah gang untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka masing-masing.

**Back to Suna**

"Tadaima" ucap Naruto ketika sampai dirumahnya.

"Okaeri, eh mana Jiraiya.?" Tanya Tsunade bingung.

"Bukankah dia sudah datang. Atau mungkin dia sedang mengerjakan hobinya." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Dasar si bodoh itu. Lalu kapan kau akan ke Konoha?" tanya Tsunade (lagi).

"Dua hari lagi." Jawab Naruto (lagi).

"Ya sudah, apa semuanya sudah kau siapkan?" tanya Tsunade (lagi dan lagi).

"Sudah, aku tidur dulu ya, aku capek" ucap Naruto dan dia langsung masuk kekamarnya.

"Ya." Ucap Tsunade yang sedang meminum sake.

"Tadaima" ucap seseorang dari depan pintu.

"Tsunade aku pulang " ucap Jiraiya yang berjalan sempoyongan.

"Pasti kau ketempat dugem lagi." Ucap Tsunade sambil menarik Jiraiya yang mabuk.

Dua hari kemudian

"Oi, Baa-chan, ero-sennin, kalian lama sekali." Ucap Naruto sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

Sekarang Naruto memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam, celana panjang biru dan jaket lengan pendek berwarna biru. Dia memakai sarung tangan hitam yang memperlihatkan jari-jarinya dan juga sepatu shinobi berwarna hitam.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." Ucap Tsunade yang sedang membawa tas, diikuti Jiraiya di belakangnya.

"Yosh, Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto akan pulang." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Tsunade dan Jiraiya.

**Di markas akatsuki**

"Uzumaki Naruto sudah bergerak. Kita juga harus secepatnya beraksi, kalau kita menunggu lebih lama, kita tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan."

"Keamanan semua negara juga semakin ditingkatkan, ini akan menyulitkan kita ,un."

"Aku dengar para kage dan jinchuriki akan mengadakan pertemuan."

"Danzo juga pasti akan datang, karena dia adalah orang yang sangat ingin menjadi hokage. Tidak mungkin jika dia melewatkan pertemuan ini."

"Tobi, bagaimana menurutmu? Hei tobi, apa kau mendengarkan, un?"

"zzzz"

"Kurang ajar, dia malah tidur. Dasar, padahal masih baru, un."

"Sudahlah Dei, mungkin dia terlalu capek."

"Apanya yang capek, un? Dia hanya berlari dan berteriak tidak jelas, un."

"Diamlah kalian semua. Aku akan memberi tahukan misi kalian untuk saat ini."

"Misi?"

"Ya, aku ingin kalian bersiap-siap seolah-olah kita akan menghadapi perang. Tobi, Kisame, aku ingin kalian pergi ke pertemuan lima kage dan cari informasi sebanyak yang kalian bisa."

"Baik"

"Lalu, Deidara, Sasori, aku ingin kalian menjaga markas untuk sementara. Dan untuk sisanya, lakukan apa yang kalian inginkan untuk beberapa hari ini. Tapi ingat, jangan sampai mati."

"Baik"

**To Be Continued**

Semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini. Dan soal pairnya Naru, aku sudah memutuskan pair Naruto adalah Hinata. Maaf jika ada yang tidak suka, demi kelangsungan cerita.

RnR please.

Ryo Kazuto out.

V

V

V

V


	6. Back to Home

**Disclaimer : **Orang jepang bernama Masashi Kishomoto.

**A/n: **Ini fanfic pertama, jadi masih banyak kesalahan, bagi senpai-senpai yang udah review, makasih banget sarannya, sangat berguna sekali. Dan juga yang jadi jinchuriki kyubi masih kushina. Dan aku usahain storynya labih panjang.

Buat yang nanya kenapa DF nya pika-pika dan ope-ope, karena aku udah terlanjur ngefavoritin buah itu? Kenapa Rayleigh ada disini dan kenapa ini nggak jadi crossover? Gomen, karena awalnya aku nggak mau masukin chara OP di fanfic ini, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba Rayleigh muncul dipikiran. Jadi dengan terpaksa saya masukin tuh chara. Mungkin fic ini jadi semi crossover.

**Warning: **Typo(s), abal, gaje,SMS(Sistem Mikir Semalam), dll.

"talking"

'thinking'

"**jutsu"**

**Story Start**

**Di Konohagakure no Sato**

Di depan gerbang desa Konoha, terlihat tiga sosok yang berjalan masuk kearah desa itu.

"Sudah sekitar lima tahun. Desa ini tidak berubah sama sekali." Ucap pemuda berambut pirang.

"Ya, desa ini memang tidak berubah, tetap indah seperti biasanya." Kali ini yang bersuara adalah seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih.

"Apalagi pemandian air panasnya. Ah, aku tak sabaran ingin ke pemandian itu lagi." Sambung pria itu (sudah tahu kan siapa orangnya?).

"Kau bilang seperti itu hanya karena disana kau bisa melihat (baca : mengintip) wanita telanjang kan?" tanya si pemuda pirang.

"Kau salah, yang benar itu adalah 'mencari inspirasi'." Bantah Jiraiya tak setuju dengan perkataan Naruto. Naruto saat ini memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam, jaket oranye berlengan pendek, celana hitam panjang. Dia memakai sarung tangan hitam dan sebuah topi hitam, pedangnya diletakkan di pinggang kirinya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, jangan bertengkar atau kalian mau langsung masuk kerumah sakit konoha." Lerai Tsunade dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya.

"B-baik." Jawab Naruto dan Jiraiya bersamaan (tumben kompak). Usut punya usut, ternyata mereka ketakutan dengan Tsunade.

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan pos jaga untuk melapor.

"Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, selamat datang. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa orang yang bersama anda?" ucap dan tanya Kotetsu.

"Dia . ."

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto." Ucapan Jiraiya langsung dipotong oleh Naruto.

"U-uzumaki Naruto? Jangan-jangan kau . . ." kali ini Izumo yang berkata. "Anak Hokage yang hilang." Sambung Kotetsu.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. 'setidaknya mereka bilang aku telah hilang, bukan dibuang.' Batin Naruto.

"Izumo, aku akan melaporkan ini kepada Hokage-sama." Ucap Kotetsu. Dia langsung berdiri dan hendak pergi ke kantor Hokage, tapi aksinya dihentikan oleh Naruto.

"Jangan Kotetsu-san, aku ingin membuat kejutan." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebar. "Baa-chan, ero-sennin, kalian pergi duluan saja . . aku ingin mengecek sesuatu." Sambungnya lagi, tubuhnya langsung berubah jadi cahaya dan terbang menjauh.

"Sebenarnya mau kemana bocah itu, main pergi-pergi saja." Ucap Tsunade tak terima akan sikap Naruto."Ayo Jiraiya, kita pergi." Lanjutnya lagi sambil berjalan kearah kantor Hokage.

"Kotetsu, Izumo, kami pergi dulu ya." Ucap Jiraiya. Dia langsung berjalan menyusul Tsunade.

"Setidaknya desa ini akan mendapatkan salah satu penduduk terbaik (baca : teraneh)nya lagi." Ucap Izumo.

"Ya, kau benar." Ucap Kotetsu membenarkan perkataan temannya itu.

Training ground

Rookie 12 nampaknya sedang berkumpul bersama. Memang, mereka sering mengadakan pertemuan sejak pertemuan pertama team Kakashi dengan Naruto. Sekarang semuanya masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Lee yang sedang push up, Neji yang duduk didekat Lee, Tenten yang sedang mengelap beberapa kunai miliknya, Kiba yang sedang bermain dengan Akamaru, Sasuke yang berdiri dengan gaya 'cool'nya, Sai yang senyum tak jelas, Shikamaru yang tidur di bawah pohon, Hinata yang mengobrol (baca : menggosip) dengan Ino, Choji yang masih asik dengan keripik kentangnya, sampai Shino yang menghitung serangga(?) miliknya. Tapi Sakura kelihatannya belum datang, dia memang sedang sibuk membantu Shizune di rumah sakit beberapa hari ini.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ucap Sakura yang baru datang. Dia langsung duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar, teman-temannya berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan duduk didekatnya(minus Shikamaru yang berbaring.)

"Tidak apa-apa kok, lagi pula kau sedang sibuk kan?" ucap Ino sambil merangkul Sakura.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita bahas hari ini.?" tanya Tenten kepada seluruh anggota rookie 12.

"Entahlah, memangnya sejak kapan kita melakukan pertemuan seperti ini?" jawab dan tanya Sakura.

"Sejak . . . sejak kapan ya? Apa kalian tahu sejak kapan kita melakukan pertemuan seperti ini?" ucap Kiba bingung.

"Kau harus mengingat-ingat apa yang telah kau lakukan, jika tidak kau akan menjadi pikun dan melupakan teman-temanmu sendiri." Ucap Shino datar.

"Aku tidak bertanya kepadamu, brengsek." Ucap Kiba kesal.

Mereka semua tertawa setelah melihat pertengkaran konyol antara Kiba dan Shino. Mereka akhirnya lebih memilih mengobrol ringan daripada membahas sesuatu yang besar. Sedang asik-asiknya mengobrol mereka dikejutkan oleh tingkah Akamaru yang tiba-tiba menggongong keras.

"Hoi, ada apa Akamaru?" tanya Kiba panik, karena tidak biasa-biasanya Akamaru bertingkah aneh.

"Kau sudah tumbuh besar Akamaru?" terdengar suara pria dari atas pohon tempat mereka mengobrol. Rookie 12 langsung melompat menjauh dan bersiaga.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke kepada sosok tersebut. Sosok tersebut hanya tersenyum dan melompat turun, dan sosok itu perlahan melepas topinya.

"Apa kalian ingat aku sekarang?" ucap sosok itu.

"K-kau . . "

Kantor Hokage

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"

Cklek

"Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade-sama, kalian sudah pulang." Ucap Minato kepada kedua orang yang baru saja datang.

"Minato, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Ucap Jiraiya yang berjalan mendekat kearah Minato.

"Apa itu sensei?" tanya Minato heran.

"Apa aku ingin anak mu kembali?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Ap-apa yang kau bicarakan sensei? Tentu saja aku mau." Jawab Minato.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku punya kejutan untukmu." Ucap Jiraiya. Minato hanya menaikkan alisnya bingung.

Training ground

"NARUTO" ucap rookie 12 bersamaan. Terlihat berbagai ekspresi menempel dimuka mereka, dari yang bingung sampai kaget.

"Aku pikir kalian lupa." Ucap Naruto berjalan mendekat.

Grep

Hinata langsung memeluknya erat. Naruto terlihat terkejut dan gugup akan kelakuan Hinata.

'Hinata' batin Naruto.

"Naruto-kun hiks, kami merin . . hiks . . merindukanmu . ." ucap Hinata disela tangisannya. Dia masih memeluk Naruto erat seolah-olah tak membiarkan Naruto pergi.

"Aku janji, aku tidak akan kemana-mana lagi Hinata." Bisik Naruto ditelinga Hinata.

"Hei hei, apakah kita disini hanya untuk menonton sepasang kekasih ini berpelukan" ucap Kiba sambil bersiul-siul tak jelas.

Hinata langsung melepas pelukannya dengan wajah merah. Mereka pun kembali duduk dan mengobrol-ngobrol ringan.

"Enggh" Terdengar suara Shikamaru yang baru bangun.

"EH, ada Naruto rupanya. Kapan kau datang Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sebenarnya aku baru saja tiba." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau kemana saja selama ini Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh, sebenarnya, , suatu hari, aku bertemu dengan nenek-nenek yang ingin menyebrang pulau, aku mengantarnya, tapi di jalan pulang aku malah bertemu dengan macan hitam(?), jadi supaya tidak sial aku mengambil jalan memutar dan aku malah tersesat di sebuah pulau bernama pulau kehidupan." Jelas Naruto. Semua temannya sweatdrop mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

'Dia seperti Kakashi kedua' batin teman-temannya.

"Naruto, boleh aku melihat pedangmu? Kelihatannya pedangmu sangat keren." Tanya Tenten dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja boleh, Tenten." Jawab Naruto sambil memberikan pedangnya kepada Tenten.

Ketika Tenten memegang pedang Naruto, dia langsung terpental kebelakang.

"Tenten" Panggil teman-temannya setelah melihat Tenten terduduk dengan muka penuh keringat.

"Ugh, ada apa dengan pedang itu? Aku merasakan perasaan tidak enak ketika memegangnya." Ucap Tenten.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan bisa menahan kekuatan pedang ini, Tenten" ucap Naruto seraya mengambil pedangnya yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Naruto, aku menantang mu." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Para rookie langsung menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau katakan Sasu-"

"Aku terima." Ucap Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura.

Ditengah-tengah training ground.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Kiba. Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk.

"Baiklah, mulai." Sambung Kiba.

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berlari dan beradu taijutsu. Naruto dapat mengimbangi kecepatan Sasuke, bahkan setelah Sasuke menggunakan sharingannya.

Buagh buagh

Pukulan Naruto telak mengenai perut dan pipi Sasuke. Sasuke langsung melompat mundur agar tidak terkena serangan Naruto lagi.

**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu**

Sasuke langsung menyemburkan bola api yang cukup besar kearah Naruto.

Duarr

Ledakan terjadi ditempat Naruto, Sasuke langsung menyeringai senang. Tapi dia dikejutkan oleh pukulan Naruto yang tiba-tiba berada didepannya.

Merasa tidak akan menang jika beradu taijutsu, Sasuke mengeluarkan pedangnya dan melesat kearah Naruto untuk beradu kenjutsu. Naruto juga melakukan hal yang serupa dengan Sasuke.

Trank trank trank

Naruto dan Sasuke saling beradu kenjutsu, tapi serangan Sasuke dengan mudahnya ditahan oleh Naruto.

Krakk

Pedang Sasuke langsung retak karena berbenturan dengan pedang Naruto. Merasa tidak diuntungkan, Sasuke langsung menjauh dan membuat beberapa handseal.

**Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu**

Naga-naga yang terbuat dari api langsung menyerang Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum meremehkan dan menyarungkan pedangnya, lalu tubuhnya berubah menjadi cahaya dan berpindah ke belakang Sasuke. Dia langsung menghadiahi Sasuke pukulan dan tendangan yang sangat cepat, bahkan sharingan Sasuke tidak dapat melihat kecepatan serangan Naruto.

Bruk

Sasuke terlempar beberapa meter kedepan setelah diserang Naruto. Tapi serangan Naruto belum selesai, dia muncul di atas Sasuke dan menendangnya dengan kaki bagian tumit.

"Ugh . ." rintih Sasuke kesakitan. Naruto megeluarkan pedangnya dan mengarahkan pedangnya itu ke leher Sasuke.

"Apa kau mau menyerah Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah." Ucap Sasuke tak rela.

"H-hebat" ucap teman-teman Naruto.

"Kau bisa melawan salah satu prodigy Uchiha tanpa berkeringat." Ucap Kiba.

"Biasa saja kok." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Teman-teman, maaf ya. Aku harus pergi dulu" Ucap Naruto.

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan Naruto." Ucap teman-temannya. Naruto langsung menghilang meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Dia sudah berubah ya.. " ucap Sakura. Beberapa dari temannya mengangguk setuju.

"Dia juga bertambah kuat, dia bisa mengalahkan Sasuke-san dengan mudah." Ucap si pria pucat, Sai.

"Cih, dia hanya beruntung." Ucap Sasuke tak terima.

"Dasar merepotkan, sebaiknya kita juga pulang . . lagipula aku ada urusan." Ucap Shikamaru, lalu berjalan menjauh diikuti Choji dan Ino.

"Kalian pulang duluan saja, aku masih ingin berlatih." Ucap Lee sambil memulai push up nya lagi.

Yang lainnya hanya menggelengkan kepala dan membatin 'Begitulah jadinya jika mempunyai semangat yang berlebihan.' Mereka pun pulang kerumah masing-masing, kecuali Lee yang masih ingin latihan.

Di rumah Yondaime.

"Permisi" ucap seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu masuk.

"Tunggu sebentar" Kushina berjalan membuka pintu rumahnya. 'Siapa ya?' batinnya heran, karena biasanya jam segini Minato belum pulang.

"Ada perlu apa ya?" tanya Kushina ketika dia membuka pintu. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat orang yang mengunjunginya itu.

"Tadaima . . . Kaa-san." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"N-naruto, kau Naruto kan?" tanya Kushina. Dia langsung memeluk Naruto erat dengan mata berlinang air mata.

"Akhirnya hiks . . kau pulang juga. Kaa-san hiks . . merindukanmu nak." Ucap Kushina disela tangisannya.

"Sudahlah, kaa-san, aku kan sudah besar." Ucap Naruto sambil menenangkan Kaa-sannya itu.

"Ayo masuk, kau pasti lapar." Ucap Kushina sambil menarik lengan Naruto.

"Kaa-san tahu saja, sebenarnya aku juga baru sampai." Ucap Naruto yang menggaruk kepalanya tidak gatal.

Merekapun makan bersama, Kushina nampak sangat senang sekali karena kepulangan anak semata wayangnya.

"Rambutmu semakin mirip dengan ayahmu saja Naruto, tapi kelihatannya wajah dan sifatmu mirip denganku." Ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul.

Di kantor Hokage

"Apa kau sudah menerima surat dari Kazekage?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Sudah, aku akan pergi. Tapi, aku belum memutuskan siapa yang akan mengawalku." Ucap Minato sambil memandangi surat yang dipegangnya.

"Aku akan mengawalmu, lalu kau ajak muridmu itu." Perintah Jiraiya kepada Minato.

"Muridku? Maksudmu Kakashi?" tanya Minato.

"Ya, memangnya kau masih punya murid selain Kakashi?" tanya Jiraiya. "Naruto juga akan pergi." Sambungnya lagi.

"Apa? Tidak, aku tidak akan memperbolehkannya." Ucap Minato sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melarangnya, lagipula yang meminta Kazekage mengadakan pertemuan adalah Naruto." Ucap Jiraiya yang berjalan kearah jendela.

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin Kazekage mau menurutinya?" tanya Minato bingung.

"Naruto adalah pahlawan Sunagakure. Dia menyelamatkan Kazekage dari Akatsuki." Ucap Jiraiya sambil memandang desa Konoha dari jendela.

'Naruto, aku bangga padamu nak.' Batin Minato senang.

**Desa Sunagakure**

Kantor Kazekage

"Apa kau yakin dengan apa yang kau lakukan ini Gaara." Tanya Kankuro.

"Ya, tentu saja aku yakin. Lagi pula, ini adalah kesempatan bagus bagi desa Suna untuk menunjukkan dirinya kedunia luar. Sekutu kita hanya Konoha, kita tidak akan untung jika hanya bergantung dengan Konoha." Jawab Gaara datar.

"Ya sudahlah, tapi siapa yang akan mengawalmu?"

"Tentu saja kau dan Temari." Ucap Gaara sambil menunjuk Kankuro.

"Kau, sudah agak berubah Gaara." Ucap Kankuro tersenyum.

"Ini berkat dia." Ucap Gaara datar.

**To Be Continued**

Gimana? Bagus nggak? Semoga enjoy membaca fic ni. RnR please.

RyoKazuto out.

V

V

V

V

V


	7. Anak dalam ramalan

**Disclaimer : **Orang jepang bernama Masashi Kishomoto.

**A/n: **Ini fanfic pertama, jadi masih banyak kesalahan, bagi senpai-senpai yang udah review, makasih banget sarannya, sangat berguna sekali. Dan aku usahain storynya lebih panjang.

Akhirnya update juga, maaf kalo lama gak update. Saya lagi sibuk urusan sekolah, jadinya gak sempet buat nulis fic ini. Dan saya gak nyangka kalau fic ini bisa mendapat 100 review, saya pikir orang-orang gak akan minat baca fic ini. Terima kasih bagi para reviewer dan para silent reader, berkat kalianlah fic ini bisa terus lanjut.

**Warning: **Typo(s), abal, gaje,SMS(Sistem Mikir Semalam), dll.

"talking"

'thinking'

"**jutsu"**

**Story Start**

**Di Markas Akatsuki**

"Zetsu, apa kau sudah mendapat informasi baru?" tanya siluet duren(?)

"Belum ada pergerakan dari kelima desa, tapi penjagaan Tetsu no Kuni semakin ketat." Jawab siluet berbentuk tanaman. Sedangkan duren hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Itachi, aku ingin kau ketempat orochimaru." Perintah duren itu ke siluet keriput.

"..." kali ini siluet keriput(?) yang menoleh ke arah duren(tahukan ini siapa?)

"Aku ingin kau mengadakan kerja sama dengannya, tapi kalau dia menolak . . . BUNUH DIA" ucap si duren sambil menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Baik, ketua." Jawab keriput.

"Itachi, aku punya mata-mata yang bekerja sebagai bawahan Orochimaru. Aku akan bertemu dengannya beberapa hari lagi, kau bisa ikut denganku." Ucap siluet kalajengking dengan suara beratnya.

"Aku tak percaya kalau kau mengirim orang untuk memata-matai si ular gila itu, Sasori no Danna." Kali ini siluet yang kelihatannya agak normal dengan rambut panjang yang bersuara.

"Dimana kalian akan bertemu?" tanya keriput kepada kelajengking.

"Di jembatan Tenchi." Jawab si kalajengking.

"Kalau begitu, Sasori dan Itachi yang akan pergi menemui mata-mata Sasori. Zetsu, Tobi dan Kisame masih sama, yaitu mencari informasi. Dan untuk yang menjaga markas adalah Deidara dan . . . . –" ucap si duren menambah ketegangan di tempat itu.

" . . . Kakuzu" lanjutnya dengan nada seperti MC yang membacakan juara lomba lari.

"TIDAAAAAAK" teriak Deidara Gaje.

"Ketua, kenapa aku harus bersama tua bangka ini, un? Lebih baik bersama Sasori no Danna daripada dia, un." Tolak Deidara tak terima.

"Sudahlah, ini adalah misi, kau tidak boleh menolaknya." Ucap siluet berkerudung.

"Ya ya aku mengerti." Ucap Deidara dengan tangan yang menutupi kedua telinganya.

"Tenang saja senpai, aku bisa kok menggantikan Kakuzu-senpai untuk berjaga bersama Deidara-senpai." Ucap satria bertopeng (lolipop) dengan nada autis tingkat tinggi.

"Jangan, sebaiknya kau pergi bersama Kisame dan Zetsu saja." Ucap Deidara sambil menggelengkan kepala dan melambaikan tangannya.' Lebih baik bersama si rentenir tua bangka dari pada bersama bocah autis ini' batin Deidara.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu ketua? Jangan bilang kau akan bersantai dan minum teh bersama Konan?" Tanya rambut klimis.

"Aku dan Konan akan mengincar Kyubi dan . . . . "

.

.

.

" . . . menghancurkan Konoha."

**Di Konoha**

"hah . hah . hah . Kau semakin kuat Naruto." Ucap Minato yang kelelahan. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia dan Naruto baru saja sparring di halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Sudah cukup, kalian harus istirahat. Bukankah kau masih ada tugas di kantor Hokage, Minato" ucap Kushina yang baru saja keluar dari rumah dan berjalan kearah mereka sambil membawa dua botol air.

"Sudah ada Kakashi yang menggantikanku." Ucap Minato sambil mengambil air yang dipegang Kushina.

"Ya sudah, tapi kan Naruto baru saja datang. Lebih baik dia istirahat dulu." Ucap Kushina sambil menodongkan air yang satunya lagi ke Naruto.

"Padahal kalian baru saja berpelukan sambil menangis lebay, sekarang kalian malah beradu tinju. Dasar aneh." Lanjut Kushina sambil duduk di kursi yang memang ada ditempat itu. Sedangkan duo duren kuning yang mendengarnya hanya menggaruk kepala mereka yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum gaje.

**Flashback On**

"Tadaima." Ucap Minato yang baru datang.

"Okaeri, tou-san." Ucap seorang pemuda yang duduk membelakangi Minato.

"Kau . . . jangan-jangan . . ." ucapan Minato terhenti ketika pemuda itu berdiri dan membalikkan badannya.

"Yo, lama tak berjumpa tou-san." Ucap pemuda yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Minato langsung berlari dan memeluk Naruto erat.

"Maafkan tou-san, tou-san tidak bisa mencegah para tetua busuk itu. Tou-san lah yang bersalah, Naruto." Ucap Minato. Air matanya tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Sudahlah tou-san, aku sudah memaafkan kalian. Lagipula, aku sudah tahu alasan mereka membuangku. Karena itulah, aku akan menunjukkan kepada mereka betapa kuatnya diriku ini." ucap Naruto. Minato melepas pelukannya perlahan.

"Terima kasih Naruto, kau sudah memaafkan tou-san mu yang hina ini." ucap Minato sambil mengelap air matanya. Sedangkan Kushina yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

**Flashback Off**

"Tapi, Naruto, aku punya pertanyaan." Ucap Minato tiba-tiba. Naruto dan Kushina sontak menolehkan kepala mereka kearah Minato.

"Kenapa kau mengadakan pertemuan lima kage dan para jinchuriki?" tanya Minato.

"Pasti Ero-sennin yang memberi tahumu. Hah . . . sebenarnya aku mengadakan pertemuan ini untuk mencegah diambilnya para bijuu dari masing-masing desa. Organisasi bernama Akatsuki ingin mengumpulkan sembilan bijuu dan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menguasai dunia. Tapi, dari informasi yang kudengar dari Ero-sennin, sebenarnya tujuan Akatsuki adalah membuat kedamaian ideal atau apalah itu." Jawab Naruto.

"Jadi mereka ingin mengambil sembilan bijuu. Lalu apa kau akan pergi ke pertemuan itu juga?" tanya Minato (lagi).

"Tentu sa-" ucapan Naruto terpotong ketika kepulan asap tiba-tiba muncul di dekat mereka.

"Naruto, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan." Ucap Jiraiya yang muncul dari kepulan asap bersama seekor katak berjenggot putih.

"Ero-sennin/Jiraiya-sensei." Ucap Naruto dan Minato bersamaan.

"Ayo kita masuk, tidak baik kita berbicara dihalaman seperti ini." ucap Kushina yang berjalan kedalam rumah mereka.

Di dalam rumah

"Fukasaku-sama, tolong jelaskan." Ucap Jiraiya kepada katak yang datang bersamanya. Mereka sekarang duduk di ruang tamu. Jiraiya dan Fukasaku duduk dihadapan Naruto dan Minato.

"Baiklah, Jiraiya-chan, aku akan memberitahu kan tentang ramalan tetua katak." Ucap katak itu tenang. Sedangkan Naruto yang baru pertama kali melihat katak berbicara langsung menganga lebar tak percaya.

"Kau bisa bicara?" tanya Naruto. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Naruto-chan, kau adalah anak dalam ramalan. Tetua katak bilang bahwa akan ada anak yang membawa kedamaian kedunia ini, ia memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda dari orang-orang biasanya. Ia juga akan menjadi penghubung para pelindung dan penghancur dunia yaitu bijuu. Aku awalnya tidak tahu siapa orangnya. Tapi setelah mendengar kekuatan dan rencanamu dari Jiraiya-chan, aku yakin sekali kalau kau adalah anak dalam ramalan itu." Jelas Fukasaku sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto. Sementara Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya memasang muka heran.

"Aku? Apa kau tidak salah?" tanya Naruto kepada Fukasaku.

"Tidak, aku yakin kepadamu Naruto-chan. Aku merasakan aura hangat didalam tubuhmu, seolah-olah kau tidak pernah melakukan keburukan." Ucap Fukasaku.

"Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa mewujudkannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau harus yakin pada dirimu Naruto, kami percaya padamu." Ucap Minato sambil memegang kepala Naruto bersama Kushina yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum terharu.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Ucap Fukasaku sambil menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Minato, aku ingin kau pergi bersamaku besok untuk menyempurnakan sage mode mu." Ucap Jiraiya. Dia langsung berjalan keluar tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Minato.

"Baik Jiraiya-sensei." Jawab Minato sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Kakashi ya?" lanjutnya lagi.

Di kantor Hokage

"Kakashi, aku yang akan menggantikan Minato, kau pulanglah." Ucap Tsunade yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Sedangkan Kakashi yang masih berkutat dengan bukunya langsung terjungkal setelah dikejutkan oleh kedatangan tiba-tiba Tsunade.

"B-baiklah, Tsunade-sama" ucap Kakashi. Ia langsung berjalan keluar dari kantor Hokage.

"Syukurlah, aku pikir aku akan berhadapan dengan kertas-kertas itu lagi." Ucap Kakashi sambil membaca buku kesayangannya.

"Kakashi-sensei," Kakashi langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah asal suara. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari murid perempuan satu-satunya.

"Oh, Sakura. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kakashi kepada Sakura.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengantarkan beberapa surat dari rumah sakit ke hokage-sama. Apa hokage-sama ada didalam?" jelas dan tanya Sakura kepada Kakashi.

"Sebenarnya hokage-sama tidak ada, tapi ada Tsunade-sama yang menggantikannya." Jawab Kakashi.

"Eh? Tsunade-shisou menggantikan hokage-sama? Memangnya hokage-sama kemana?"

"Beliau ada urusan yang lebih penting. Ya sudah, aku ingin pergi dulu , silahkan urus surat-suratmu itu, daaah." Ucap Kakashi dan ia pun langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Paling dia ingin membaca buku laknatnya itu." Ucap Sakura yang hapal akan kelakuan senseinya itu.

Keesokan harinya

Di training ground

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang sedang berlatih sendirian. Gadis itu bernama Hyuga Hinata.

'Aku harus lebih kuat, aku tidak akan bisa melindungi Naruto-kun kalau aku masih lemah.' Batinnya sambil terus memukuli batang pohon yang digunakannya untuk berlatih.

Srek srek

Terdengar suara dari semak-semak, gadis itu langsung memasang posisi siaga.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya kepada sosok yang berjalan perlahan dari semak-semak ke arahnya.

Prok prok prok

"Kau hebat sekali, Hinata-chan. Aku tak tahu kalau kau suka sekali berlatih." Ucap sosok yang ternyata Naruto.

"N-naruto-kun" ucap Hinata terkejut setelah melihat Naruto. Pipinya memerah dan dia sekarang memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Ap-apa y-yang k-kau lakukan d-disini?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat, tapi aku jadi tertarik kesini setelah melihatmu berlatih." Ucap Naruto. Ia berjalan kearah sebuah pohon besar dan duduk bersila dibawahnya.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu, kau bisa melanjutkan latihanmu , Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata. Hinata yang melihat senyuman Naruto semakin memerah.

"T-tidak k-kok, aku j-juga s-sebenarnya sudah selesai." Bohong Hinata. Sebenarnya dia masih ingin berlatih, tapi dia malu kalau Naruto melihatnya.

"Ohh, kalau begitu kemarilah, aku tidak ingin membuat seorang perempuan berdiri sementara aku duduk disini." Ucap Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya, mengisyaratkan agar Hinata duduk didekatnya.

"E-eh?" Hinata terkejut oleh perkataan Naruto. Dia sebenarnya sangat senang sekali, tapi dilain sisi dia sangat malu. Duduk berduaan bersama pujaan hatinya, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajah Hinata memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ada apa? Apa kau tidak suka?" tanya Naruto polos.

"T-tidak kok, s-sebenarnya aku s-senang s-sekali, tapi . . ." ucap Hinata menunduk sambil terus memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Kalau begitu kemarilah, duduk bersamaku." Ucap Naruto. Ia pun bangkit dan menarik tangan Hinata supaya duduk disebelahnya. Hinata yang dipegang tangannya semakin memerah dan kalau kita lihat dengan teliti, terlihat asap keluar dari kedua telinganya(?). Mereka akhirnya duduk berdua dibawah pohon itu sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang menyejukkan.

"Ne, Hinata." Ucap Naruto memulai percakapan.

"A-ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang sudah agak tenang.

"Apa kau pikir dunia ini akan damai? Dan apakah menurutmu aku akan bisa mewujudkan kedamaian dengan kekuatanku yang sekarang? Atau aku harus lebih kuat lagi?" tanya balik Naruto ke Hinata.

"E-ntahlah, s-sebenarnya aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Karena menurutku, hidup bersama orang yang ku sayangi saja sudah membuatku merasakan kedamaian. Walaupun kita memiliki kekuatan yang sangat kuat, itu tak akan berguna jika hanya kita gunakan untuk diri kita sendiri. Jika kita menggunakan kekuatan kita untuk melindungi orang yang kita sayangi, barulah kita akan merasakan kedamaian yang sebenarnya. Tapi aku yakin kalau kau bisa mewujudkan kedamaian, karena aku selalu percaya padamu, Naruto-kun" Jelas Hinata. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menganga tak percaya.

"Wow, aku tak percaya kalau Hinata-chan bisa berbicara sepanjang itu." Ucap Naruto yang masih tak percaya akan keajaiban didepannya.

"T-tidak kok, a-aku . . a-aku hanya m-menjawab apa yang Naruto-kun tanyakan." Jelas Hinata dengan muka yang mulai memerah lagi.

"Hahaha, aku bercanda kok. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Hahaha" Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa lepas.

"B-baiklah." Ucap Hinata.

"Hinata, apa kau ingin ikut denganku?" tanya Naruto, dia merubah posisinya dan tiduran (Author: Ehem, bahasanya) dipangkuan Hinata sambil memegang salah satu tangan Hinata.

"A-ano, N-naruto-kun, a-apa yang k-kau lakukan? B-bagaimana jika a-ada yang m-melihat?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, biarkan saja orang mau berkata apa. Nah, Hinata, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Naruto yang masih mempertahankan posisinya.

"A-aku m-mau kok, m-memangnya N-naruto-kun i-ingin kemana?" ucap Hinata, tanpa sadar ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut Naruto.

"Empat hari lagi aku akan pergi kepertemuan lima kage, aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku." Jelas Naruto.

"B-baiklah k-kalau begitu, t-tapi siapa saja y-yang ikut?" tanya Hinata sambil terus mengelus rambut Naruto, sedangkan yang dielus memejamkan matanya.

"Tentu saja kita berdua." Jawab Naruto. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung memerah.

'Berdua dengan Naruto-kun, ini seperti mimpi saja.' Batin Hinata senang. Mereka tidak menyadari kalau sudah ada beberapa orang yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Ciee ciee, ada yang lagi berduaan ni.." ucap seseorang dengan nada yang terdengar seperti nada ABG jaman sekarang. Ucapannya dibalas oleh gonggongan seekor anjing.

Naruto dan Hinata sontak mengalihkan pandangan mereka keasal suara. Ternyata asal suara tadi adalah Kiba dan Akamaru, didekat mereka juga ada para rookie 12. Naruto langsung bangun dari posisinya dan duduk disebelah Hinata.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? " tanya Ino dengan nada menggoda.

"Kami hanya mengobrol ringan, iya kan Hinata." Ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Hinata.

"I-iya, N-naruto-kun b-benar, k-kami tidak melakukan apa-apa k-kok." Ucap Hinata membenarkan ucapan Naruto.

"Apa benar? Lalu kenapa Naruto tiduran di pangkuan Hinata dan Hinata juga mengelus rambut Naruto dengan mesra ." Goda Ino lagi. Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata hanya bisa memerah.

"Aku juga tidak akan kalah dengan Naruto. Semangat mudaku masih membara. Sakura-chan maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" ucap Lee sambil berlutut didepan Sakura dengan memegang setangkai daun.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan,Lee? Hatiku hanya untuk Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke. Lee yang mendengar itu langsung menangis lebay.

"Hei, Sasuke-kun itu milikku jidat lebar." Ucap Ino sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke yang lainnya.

"Kau itu sama Sai saja sana. Atau kau mau bersama Lee?" ucap Sakura. Ino yang mendengarnya hanya menolehkan kepalanya kearah Lee yang selarang menatapnya dengan mata berapi-api dan air liur yang mengalir keluar dari mulutnya (Author: dasar jorok). Ino langsung menyingkir dan bersembunyi dibelakang Sai. 'Lebih baik bersama manusia tanpa ekspresi daripada bersama makhluk tidak jelas seperti itu.' Batin Ino.

"Dasar merepotkan, kalian malah memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu." Ucap Shikamaru yang melompat kesebuah dahan pohon dan tidur di situ. Dia adalah salah satu rookie yang tidak memikirkan apa yang namanya cinta, karena menurutnya hal itu sangat merepotkan. Satu-satunya yang dipikirkannya adalah tidur dan memandang awan.

"Shikamaru benar, lebih baik kalian makan keripikku ini, rasanya sangat enak." Ucap Chouji sambil membuka bungkus keripiknya lagi, disekitarnya kita bisa melihat banyak bungkus keripik bertebaran.

". . . ." Shino yang merasa terlupakan hanya diam dan memilih menghitung serangganya.

"Nampaknya kalian tidak akan mendapatkan pasangan, yang kalian pikirkan hanyalah tidur, makan, dan serangga kalian, bahkan Neji-san yang kelihatannya cuek sekarang memegang tangan Tenten-san." ucap Sai sambil memamerkan senyum andalannya.

Semua mata kini tertuju kepada Neji dan Tenten. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Sai bukannlah kebohongan. Neji yang menyadari tindakannya langsung melepas genggamannya dari tangan Tenten dengan wajah merah, sedangkan Tenten hanya tersenyum kecut ketika Neji melepas genggamannya. Semua rookie 12 pun tertawa lepas minus Sasuke, Shino dan Sai yang hanya tersenyum.

Di luar dinding Konoha.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya seorang wanita berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga dirambutnya. Dia mengenakan jubah hitam berlambang awan merah.

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawab seorang pria berambut oranye dengan model jabrik. Pria itu juga mengenakan jubah yang sama dengan wanita berambut biru dengan wajah yang dipenuhi tindik. Dibelakangnya terlihat empat orang pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna senada dengannya dan satu orang pria botak, mereka memiliki tindikan di wajah dan mengenakan jubah yang serupa.

"Mulai dari sini kita akan terbagi menjadi dua tim, pengalihan dan pencarian. Pengalihan terdiri dari Shurado, Chikusodo dan Gakido. Pencarian akan terdiri dari Tendou, Ningendo dan Jigokudo. Konan, kau ikut dengan tim pencarian." Ucap Pria jabrik itu.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap wanita bernama Konan.

"Desa Konoha dikelilingi oleh penghalang yang berbentuk bola, yang meliputi bawahtanah dan udara." Ucap pria jabrik itu lagi.

"Yang berarti siapapun yang masuk tanpa izin akan langsung terdeteksi." Lanjut Konan.

"Sesuai rencana, kita akan meluncurkan Chikusodo kedalam celah udara Konoha. Kita akan membuat musuh bingung dengan tidak memberikan mereka sebuah perhitungan yang akurat. Menunggulah sampai panggilan Chikusodo." Ucap pria itu lagi.

"Aku dengar Itachi dan Kisame dapat menyusup dengan mudah." Ucap Konan.

"Itachi dulu adalah pasukan khususnya Konoha. Dia mengetahui kata sandi untuk melewati penghalangnya. Aku punya cara sendiri dalam melakukan sesuatu."

Lalu salah satu pria dibelakangnya yang memiliki kepala botak menunduk dan memegang pria berambut panjang dengan model ponytail. Dia melemparkan pria ponytail itu kearah Konoha.

"Mulai sekarang dunia akan merasakan rasa sakit."

**To Be Continued**

Gimana? Bagus nggak? Semoga enjoy membaca fic ni. Next chapter : Assault on Konoha

RnR please.

RyoKazuto out.

V

V

V

V

V


	8. Assault on Konoha

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**A/n: **Ini fanfic pertama, jadi masih banyak kesalahan, bagi senpai-senpai yang udah review, makasih banget sarannya, sangat berguna sekali. Dan aku usahain storynya lebih panjang.

Akhirnya update juga, maaf kalo lama gak update. Saya lagi sibuk urusan sekolah, jadinya gak sempet buat nulis fic ini. Dan saya gak nyangka kalau fic ini bisa mendapat 100 review, saya pikir orang-orang gak akan minat baca fic ini. Terima kasih bagi para reviewer dan para silent reader, berkat kalianlah fic ini bisa terus lanjut.

**Warning: **Typo(s), abal, gaje, SMS(Sistem Mikir Semalam), dll.

"talking"

'thinking'

"**jutsu"**

**Story Start**

**Di jembatan tenchi**

Terlihatlah 2 orang pria sedang berdiri disebuah jembatan. Didekat mereka ada mayat seseorang berambut hitam panjang, mayat itu adalah mayat Orochimaru.

"Tak kusangka kita harus membunuhnya." Ucap pria berambut merah bata. "Tapi sisi baiknya, kita telah membunuh penghianat Akatsuki dan mendapatkan salah satu cincin kita kembali." Lanjutnya lagi sambil melempar-lemparkan sebuah cincin di tangannya.

"Hn" gumam pria berambut hitam dengan muka keriput, dia adalah Itachi.

"Walaupun aku tak menyangka kalau dia bisa menghancurkan Hiruko." Ucap pria yang kita ketahui bernama Sasori. Sasori? Ya. . pria berambut merah itu adalah wujud asli dari Sasori. Selama ini dia selalu berada dalam kugutsunya yang bernama Hiruko.

"Tapi ternyata mata-matamu telah berkhianat. Sayang sekali dia bisa kabur." Ucap Itachi yang dari tadi hanya diam dan bergumam.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi. Ketua pasti sudah menunggu. Aku benci membuat orang menunggu." Ucap Sasori. Ia lalu berjalan pergi diikuti Itachi dibelakangnya.

**Di Konoha**

Diatas sebuah atap, seorang pria berambut oranye dengan model ponytail berdiri sambil melakukan insou (segel tangan), dia adalah salah satu dari Pain, Pain Chikushodo.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**

Muncullah 5 orang yang tadi bersamanya.

"Berpencar" ke enam Pain itu pun langsung berpencar. Setelah mendarat diantara dua bangunan, Pain Shurado menembakkan rudal-rudal dari tangannya.

Duar duar duar

Terjadi ledakan dimana-mana, sedangkan ditempat lain, Pain Chikushodo memanggil 2 ekor lipan raksasa untuk menghancurkan rumah dan bangunan disekitarnya. Para penduduk yang menyadari kalau desa Konoha telah diserang langsung berlari ke arah tempat pengungsian. Para rookie 12 beserta beberapa chunin juga terlihat sedang mengevakuasi penduduk-penduduk di beberapa tempat.

Di gedung Hokage

Tsunade, Minato dan Jiraiya sedang mempersiapkan kepergian Minato dan Jiraiya ke gunung Myobokuzan. Tapi mereka dikejutkan oleh suara dobrakan pintu kantor Hokage.

Brakk

"Hokage-sama, ada penyusup." Ucap seorang Jounin yang datang tiba-tiba sambil mendobrak pintu.

"APA? Berapa banyak penyusupnya?" tanya Minato.

"Para saksi bilang kalau ada seseorang yang muncul dari langit Konoha, orang itu menggunakan jubah dengan motif awan merah." Jawab Jounin itu.

"Jiraiya-sensei, nampaknya kepergian kita harus dibatalkan." Ucap Minato. Ia lalu berlari kearah atap gedung. Diikuti Jiraiya dan Tsunade dibelakangnya.

With Naruto

Naruto saat ini berdiri dihadapan Pain Tendo.

"Uzumaki Naruto, ini akan memudahkan pencarian kami." Ucap Pain Tendo.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Naruto. 'ternyata firasatku benar, Akatsuki sudah bergerak. Tapi, dimana orang yang satunya. Berdasarkan sensorku, mereka harusnya bertujuh.' Batin Naruto setelah melihat Pain lainnya yang telah menyerang desa.

**Flashback On**

"!" Rookie 12 yang sedang asik mengobrol dikejutkan oleh Naruto yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Teman-teman, aku merasakan kehadiran tujuh orang asing berada disekitar Konoha. Cepat pergi kedesa dan evakuasi para penduduk." Ucap Naruto kepada teman-temannya. Ia langsung berubah menjadi partikel cahaya dan terbang ke langit. Teman-temannya langsung berlari kearah desa setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

**Flashback Off**

"Uzumaki Naruto, serahkan Kyubi dan bergabunglah dengan kami." Perintah Pain Tendo kepada Naruto.

"Kalau aku menolak?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Kau akan mati dan desa ini akan hancur." Ucap Pain Tendo. Naruto hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya setelah mendengar pernyataan Pain Tendo.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Jika aku menolak, desa ini akan hancur.' Batin Naruto. Ia berpikir untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku akan bergabung dengan kalian, tapi jika kau bisa mengalahkanku dalam duel. Jika kau kalah, kau harus pergi dari desa ini." perintah Naruto dengan seringaian diwajahnya.

"sepertinya kau belum tahu yang namanya rasa sakit. Baiklah aku akan menunjukkannya kepadamu." Ucap Pain Tendo.

"Tunggu aku di atas gedung Hokage." Naruto lalu menghilang menjadi partikel cahaya. Pain Tendo lalu bergegas pergi ke gedung Hokage.

Di gedung Hokage

Terlihat Minato, Tsunade dan Jiraiya sedang berdiri diatap gedung Hokage. Mereka kelihatannya sedang mengawasi keadaan desa.

"Mereka telah menyerang." Ucap Jiraiya setelah menyaksikan ledakan-ledakan ulah Pain.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**

**Pooft**

Seekor siput raksasa muncul didepan gedung Hokage. Siput itu adalah hewan kuchiyose milik Tsunade yang bernama Katsuyu.

"Mulai sekarang lekatkan dirimu ke setiap ninja dan warga sipil didesa konoha. Bawalah chakraku dan pergunakan untuk mengobati semua yang cidera." Perintah Tsunade kepada siputnya itu.

"Sepertinya desa sedang dalam keadaan yang mengerikan." Ucap Katsuyu.

"Tidak masalah, cepat pergi." Ucap Tsunade memerintahkan Katsuyu agar pergi.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Katsuyu. Ia langsung membelah tubuhnya menjadi ratusan siput kecil dan berjalan ke seluruh penjuru.

"Aku akan melindungi desa ini, apapun yang terjadi." Ucap Tsunade dengan kerennya.

'Tsunade' batin Jiraiya bangga setelah melihat teman sesama sanninnya melakukan hal yang membahayakan diri sendiri demi kepentingan desa.

Tap

Pain Tendo mendarat di depan mereka bertiga. Mereka yang melihat kedatangan musuh langsung memasang posisi siaga.

"Kau . . ." Jiraiya sangat terkejut setelah melihat orang didepannya. Puluhan kertas tiba-tiba datang dan membentuk sosok perempuan berambut biru, Konan.

"Yahiko dan juga . . . Konan." lanjut Jiraiya tak percaya akan hal yang ada didepannya saat ini.

"Lama tak berjumpa Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade-sama. Kalian lah yang tersisa dari tiga sannin. Aku harap bisa berbicara dengan kalian." Ucap Pain Tendo dengan wajah datarnya.

With Rookie 12

"Apa semuanya sudah diungsikan?" tanya Sakura kepada teman-temannya. Mereka dari tadi sibuk mengevakuasi para penduduk dengan kemampuan mereka masing-masing. Seperti Sai membawa para penduduk menggunakan burung tinta miliknya, dll.

"Sudah, semua penduduk sudah diungsikan. Sebaiknya kita pergi ketempat Naruto, Sakura kau pergilah kerumah sakit. Disana pasti sudah banyak orang-orang yang cidera." Ucap Shikamaru yang baru saja selesai mengevakuasi Kurenai.

Semua rookie 12 pun langsung bergegas ke tempat Naruto berada minus Sakura yang pergi kerumah sakit.

Back to Jiraiya

"Jiraiya . . -sensei?" ucap Minato heran.

"Ya, mereka berdua adalah mantan murid-muridku." Jelas Jiraiya kepada Minato.

"Yahiko, bagaimana kau bisa memilliki rinnegan?" tanya Jiraiya setelah melihat mata muridnya itu. 'Apa Yahiko merebut rinnegan dari Nagato karena suatu hal' batin Jiraiya.

"Yahiko sudah lama mati, yang ada di depanmu ini adalah Pain." Ucap Pain Tendo. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah batangan hitam dari jubahnya.

"Nagato, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Konan kepada Pain Tendo. Jiraiya yang mendengarnya menjadi bingung sendiri. Sedangkan Tsunade dan Minato yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan kenapa kalian meyerang Konoha?" tanya Jiraiya kepada dua mantan muridnya itu.

"Dunia harus merasakan rasa sakit, ini demi mewujudkan kedamaian seperti yang kau ajarkan kepada kami, Jiraiya-sensei." Ucap Pain Tendo sambil melemparkan batangan besi hitam yang dipegangnya ke arah Jiraiya.

Trank

Minato dengan mudah menangkis batangan itu dengan kunainya. Ia melemparkan kunai yang dipegangnya kearah Pain Tendo dan Konan, tetapi dengan mudah ditahan oleh Pain. Minato langsung menghilang dan muncul didepan Pain Tendo dengan rasengan ditangan kanannya.

"**Rasengan"**

"**Shinra tensei"**

Sebelum rasengan Minato sempat menyentuh tubuh PainTendo, sebuah gelombang tak kasat mata mementalkan Minato beberapa meter dari Pain.

'Apa itu? Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhnya.' batin Minato setelah merasakan kekuatan Pain.

"Ini adalah peringatan dari dewa. Serahkan Uzumaki Naruto dan juga Kyubi, kalau tidak desa ini akan hancur." Setelah berbicara seperti itu, PainTendo lalu melompat mundur setelah merasakan bahaya mendekat.

Jleb

Ditempat Pain Tendo berdiri tadi, tertancap sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari cahaya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa sebelum kita bertarung. Aku bahkan hanya pergi sebentar untuk mengambil shushui dan menjemput ibuku." Ucap si pelempar pedang cahaya yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Dia berdiri diatas patung Hokage kedua, dan dibelakangnya ada Kushina. Mereka berdua meloncat turun kearah Tsunade, Minato dan Jiraiya.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membawa Kaa-sanmu kesini?" tanya Minato setelah melihat anaknya datang bersama istri tercintanya.

"Aku pikir Kaa-san akan lebih aman jika bersama kalian." Ucap Naruto kepada Minato.

"Baiklah . . Pain-san, mari kita mulai pertarungan kita." Lanjut Naruto sambil menoleh kearah Pain Tendo.

Pain yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai dan terbang ke tengah-tengah desa. Hewan-hewan kuchiyose dan suara ledakan yang dihasilkan Pain lain tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Nagato, kau . ." ucap Konan. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Pain.

"**Shinra tensei"**

Duaar..

Sekitar seperempat dari bagian Konoha langsung rata dengan tanah setelah terkena jurus Pain. Terciptalah sebuah tanah lapang ditengah-tengah desa Konoha.

"Kurasa ini cukup. Jika kau kalah melawanku, desa ini akan hancur tak bersisa." Ucap Pain Tendo kepada Naruto. Ia lalu mendarat ditengah-tengah lapangan yang baru saja dia ciptakan.

"Kurang ajar." Ucap Naruto setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan Pain, dia sangat marah sekali.

Setelah itu terlihatlah Pain Chikushodo mendekat ke Pain Tendo.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**

Poof poof poof poof

Muncullah keempat Pain lainnya disekitar Pain Tendo dan Pain Chikushodo.

"Kelihatannya keenam Pain sudah muncul." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Konan menghilang menjadi ratusan kertas.

Tap . . .

Naruto melompat dan mendarat beberapa meter dari 'Rikudo Pain'. Semua ninja Konoha mulai berdatangan untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Mereka semua hanya terdiam melihat orang yang mirip sekali dengan Yondaime Hokage sedang berdiri didepan para Pain. Ya. . Naruto juga mengganti bajunya. Tidak seperti pakaian santai yang tadi dipakainya, Naruto kini memakai pakaian yang sangat pantas digunakan untuk bertarung. Jaket biru yang tidak dikancingkan, memperlihatkan kaos hitam dengan lambang konoha didepannya. Ia mengenakan celana anbu berwarna hitam, jubah putih berkanji 'Hikari-ou' dengan api biru dibawahnya, dan jangan lupakan sepatu shinobi berwarna biru. Pedangnya ia letakkan dipinggang sebelah kiri.

"Semuanya, jangan membantu. Aku tak bisa bertarung sambil melindungi kalian." Perintah Naruto kepada para ninja yang mengelilingi lapangan hasil jurus Pain.

"Naruto, bawalah Katsuyu bersamamu. Dia pasti akan berguna untukmu." Tsunade melemparkan Katsuyu kearah Naruto, siput itu mendarat di bahu Naruto dan masuk ke dalam saku Naruto.

Pain Shurado melesat kearah Naruto dengan tangan yang mengeluarkan gergaji-gergaji tajam.

"**Busoshoku Koka" **

Duaarrr

Naruto menghindarinya dengan melompat keatas dan memukul Pain Shurado dengan tangannya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi hitam. Pain Shurado hancur seketika setelah terkena pukulan Naruto. Orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkagum-kagum oleh kekuatan Naruto yang bisa mengalahkan satu Pain dengan satu pukulan.

"**Shinra Tensei"**

Naruto tiba-tiba terpental sesaat setelah dia mengalahkan Pain Shurado.

'Apa yang terjadi? Pasti ini salah satu tekhniknya. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.' Batin Naruto sambil memandang kearah Pain.

Naruto menghilang dan muncul didepan Pain Tendo. Dia lalu menjulurkan tangannya kewajah Pain Tendou dan menciptakan cahaya yang bisa membutakan mata Pain Tendo. Naruto lalu menghilang dan muncul ditempatnya berdiri tadi.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**

Pooft

Keluarlah seekor badak raksasa dari kepulan asap yang dikeluarkan oleh Pain Chikushodo. Badak itu berlari kearah Naruto, hewan itu bermaksud untuk menyeruduk Naruto dengan tanduk besarnya.

Duaaarr

Debu menutupi tempat Naruto untuk beberapa saat. Setelah debu itu menghilang, terlihat Naruto yang sedang menahan serudukan tanduk badak itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia lalu melemparkan badak itu ke atas.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**

Poof poof

Muncullah dua hewan raksasa, seekor anjing berkepala dua dan seekor banteng berlari kearahnya.

'Akan kutunjukkan jurus baruku.' Batin Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"**Hito no Kagami" **

Partikel-partikel cahaya keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan menyatu membentuk dua sosok yang sama persis dengan Naruto. Kedua sosok itu berlari kearah hewan kuchiyose Pain dan memukul kedua hewan itu ke arah Badak yang masih berada di udara.

Brukk

Ketiga hewan itu saling bertubrukan. Salah satu sosok yang bisa kita bilang bunshin Naruto menyatukan telapak tangannya dengan tangan bunshin lain, dan sebuah benang cahaya muncul dari tangan bunshin Naruto. Benang itu menyatu dari tangan bunshin yang satu ke tangan bunshin lainnya. Mereka melompat kearah tiga hewan kichiyose Pain dan melilitkan benang cahaya ke hewan-hewan itu.

Crassh

Tubuh hewan-hewan itu putus setelah dililit oleh benang Naruto, kecuali anjing berkepala dua yang malah membelah diri menjadi dua.

'Hewan itu tak akan menghilang sebelum aku membunuh Pain yang menggunakan kuchiyose.' Batin Naruto setelah melihat salah satu hewan kuchiyose Pain yang membelah diri.

Naruto berlari kearah Pain Gakido dan mereka pun beradu taijutsu. Pukulan Naruto dengan mudah dihindari oleh Pain Gakido. Bahkan Pain Gakido mampu menghindari serangan Naruto tanpa melihat arah serangan.

'Bagaimana dia bisa menghindari seranganku? Jika mereka tidak saling bertelepati, penglihatan mereka pasti saling berhubungan. Mata yang benar-benar hebat.' batin Naruto sambil melihat Pain lainnya yang hanya diam. Tangan Naruto mulai bercahaya, Ia pun dengan mudah mendaratkan pukulan-pukulan berkecepatan tinggi ketubuh Pain Gakido., Pain Gakido pun tewas setelah mendapatkan ratusan pukulan dari Naruto.

"**Pika pika no Rasenshuriken"**

Naruto membuat sebuah rasengan cahaya berbentuk shuriken yang cukup besar dan melemparkannya kearah Pain. Para Pain melompat menghindar kecuali Pain Ningendo yang berada paling dekat dengan Naruto.

Duaaaarrrrr

Pain Ningendo pun tewas setelah menerima serangan dari Naruto.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**

Seekor burung raksasa muncul didepan Pain. Pain Chikushodo pun melompat naik ke atas burung itu, setelah Pain Chikushodo naik, burung itu langsung terbang ke udara. Burung itu menukik kearah Naruto dengan mulut terbuka.

Bruukkk

Naruto melompat menghindar dan mendarat di depan Pain Chikushodo yang ada di atas burung raksasa itu. Naruto mengeluarkan shushui dan beradu kenjutsu dengan Pain Chikushodo yang menggunakan tombak hitamnya. Merasa jengah, Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bom asap dan melemparkannya ke Pain Chikushodo. Kepulan asap menutupi Pain Chikushodo, Naruto mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menebas Pain Chikushodo dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat.

Poof poof

Hewan-hewan kuchiyose Pain pun menghilang setelah Pain Chikushodo dikalahkan.

Pain Tendo berlari kearah Naruto dan merekapun beradu taijutsu. Pain Tendo lalu mengeluarkan tombak hitam dari balik jubahnya dan menyerang Naruto dengan tombak ditangannya. Naruto pun merubah tangannya menjadi hitam seperti saat berhadapan dengan Pain Shurado.

Trakk

Tombak Pain Tendo langsung patah setelah beradu dengan tangan Naruto telah diisi 'Haki'. Naruto lalu melompat mundur dan menyiapkan tekhnik yang pernah dipakainya tadi.

"**Pika pika no Rasenshuriken"**

Naruto melemparkan shuriken cahaya besar kearah Pain Tendo. Tapi Pain Gakido tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerap shuriken cahaya buatan Naruto.

'D-dia? Jadi begitu, dia bisa menyerap tekhnik apapun. Tapi kukira dia sudah kukalahkan. Bagaimana bisa? . . . Pain yang satunya.' Batin Naruto. Ia lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Pain yang tidak pernah diserangnya, Pain Jigokudo.

Naruto dikejutkan oleh sebuah makhluk raksasa yang muncul dibelakang Pain Jigokudo.

'Apa itu? Jangan-jangan Pain itu bisa membangkitkan Pain yang lainnya, sialan.' lanjut Naruto didalam pikirannya.

Pain Jigokudo lalu mendekat kearah Pain lainnya. Naruto membuat satu bunshin cahaya dan melemparkan bom asap ke tanah dibawahnya. Bom itu meledak dan asap mulai menutupi tempat Naruto dan bunshinnya berdiri. Sebuah cahaya melesat kearah Pain, Pain Gakido yang berada didepan mulai bersiap-siap untuk menyerap cahaya itu. Setelah cahaya itu berada dihadapannya, cahaya itu berubah menjadi Naruto. Naruto mendorong dan menindih tubuh Pain Gakido sambil menutupi mata musuhnya itu dengan lengan bajunya.

"K-kau . .?"

Pain lainnya hanya bisa terkejut setelah melihat aksi Naruto. Dia dikejutkan kembali oleh Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dari atas dan menyerang Pain Jigokudo dengan pedangnya.

Jleb

Pain Jigokudo langsung mati setelah kepalanya tertusuk oleh pedang Naruto. Naruto lalu bermaksud untuk menyerang Pain Tendou dengan pedangnya.

"**Shinra Tensei"**

Naruto dan bunshinnya terlempar sebelum sempat menyerang Pain Tendo.

'Sial, matanya sudah bisa melihat. Pasti ada jeda baginya untuk menggunakan jutsu itu lagi. Tiga puluh detik, tidak terlalu lama. Sepuluh detik, masih terlalu lama. Lima detik, ya . . pasti jedanya sekitar lima detik.' Naruto sekarang sedang menganalisa kekuatan lawannya.

" Kau sangat kuat, tidak ada yang pernah melakukan ini kepada Pain. Tapi, **Bansho Ten'in**"

Pain Tendo mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah Naruto. Setelah Pain melakukan itu, tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba tertarik ke arahnya. Pain Gakido lalu memukul perut Naruto yang sudah berada di depannya dan memegangi Naruto dari belakang.

"Itu sudah cukup. . . Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membunuhmu." Ucap Pain Tendo kepada Naruto.

"Heh, ini tidak akan sakit. Jangan remehkan kekuatanku, sekaranglah giliranku . ." Naruto mencoba berubah menjadi cahaya, tapi usahanya kelihatan sia-sia. Semakin dia mencoba, semakin lemas pula tubuhnya.

"Kau benar, kekuatanmu sangat mengganggu." Potong Pain Tendo.

'Apa yang terjadi, kekuatanku menghilang. Ternyata Pain ini juga bisa menyerap kekuatan di tubuhku.' batin Naruto yang tubuhnya semakin lama semakin lemas.

"Belum, ini belum berakhir." Ucap Naruto kepada Pain.

"Ternyata kau bocah yang keras kepala." Ucap Pain Tendo setelah melihat sikap Naruto. Naruto yang tidak bisa apa-apa kini hanya diam sambil memejamkan matanya. Pain yang melihat ini hanya tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kau menyerah juga." Sambung Pain Tendo. Ia lalu menusukkan tombak hitamnya ke tubuh Naruto.

Jleb

"Arghh" rintih Naruto kesakitan. Tombak hitam Pain menusuk perutnya.

"**Atama Buso"**

Naruto lalu menghantamkan kepalanya yang juga sudah dialiri Haki ke kepala Pain Gakido .

"**Bushosoku Koka"**

Kretek

Kedua lengan Naruto kini berubah warna menjadi hitam. Naruto lalu menggerakkan tangannya dan mematahkan kedua tangan Pain Gakido yang menahannya. Merasa tidak puas, Naruto menghantamkan kepalanya ke kepala Pain Gakido sekali lagi. Pain Gakido pun tewas setelah mendapat serudukan dari Naruto. Naruto yang akhirnya bisa lepas menarik tombak yang menusuk perutnya dan langsung terbaring ditanah, dia masih lemas setelah kekuatannya diserap oleh Pain Gakido.

Pain (mulai sekarang Pain Tendo akan saya sebutkan sebagai Pain, tanpa Tendo, karena hanya dia yang tersisa dari Rikudo Pain) lalu membalikkan tubuh Naruto dan menyatukan kedua tangannya. Dia mengeluarkan tombak hitamnya lagi dan menusuk kedua tangan Naruto yang bersatu.

"Apakah ini bisa membuatmu jinak?" tanya Pain kepada Naruto, dia lalu menusuk punggung Naruto dengan benda yang sama.

Jleb jleb jleb jleb

"Argghhh, Siapa kau? Apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua?" rintih dan tanya Naruto setelah tubuhnya ditusuk oleh Pain.

"Kenapa, kau bertanya kenapa? Semuanya tiba-tiba saja terjadi. Dan alasan semua ini aku lakukan, akan jelas nantinya . . . Selanjutnya akan kujelaskan." jawab Pain. Ia lalu jongkok didepan Naruto.

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku melakukan ini semua. Bahkan jika aku katakanpun, itu tak kan merubah apa-apa. Tapi tidak ada salahnya, jika kita berbincang-bincang sedikit?" Pain pun berdiri setelah berkata seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk berbincang-bincang denganmu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada tinggi(?).

"Tujuanku adalah sesuatu yang bahkan Jiraiya-sensei tidak bisa mencapainya." Perkataan Pain mengejutkan Naruto.

'Sensei, jadi dia adalah mantan murid Ero-sennin. Tapi kenapa dia bisa menjadi seperti ini.' batin Naruto setelah mengetahui bahwa Pain adalah murid Jiraiya.

"Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya . . . Melalui kedamaian aku akan membawa keadilan." Sambung Pain.

"Kedamaian?Keadilan? Kau pasti bercanda. Setelah semua yang kau lakukan, kau tidak pantas berkata tentang kedamaian dan keadilan." Bantah Naruto sambil berteriak.

"Lalu katakan apa tujuanmu?" tanya Pain kepada Naruto yang masih tidak berdaya untuk bergerak.

"Aku akan membunuhmu. Dan membawa keadilan bagi dunia ninja!" Jawab Naruto.

"Aku mengerti . . . itu sangat bagus. Itu adalah keadilan menurutmu. Tapi . . . keluargaku . . . teman-temanku . . . desaku . . . mereka memiliki nasib yang sama. Dihancurkan oleh ninja konoha." Ucap Pain sambil berjalan ke samping Naruto.

"Apakah hanya orang-orang Konoha yang boleh berbicara tentang kedamaian dan keadilan?!" sambungnya lagi.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Ucap Naruto tak mengerti akan apa yang diucapkan oleh Pain.

"Negara api dan Konoha telah berkembang terlalu besar. Mereka membuat perang, untuk melindungi kepentingannya. Dan mengambil keuntungan dari semua itu. Jika tidak melakukan itu, mereka akan kelaparan. Tapi, negara kecil dan desa kami berubah menjadi medan perang untuk negara besar. Dan setiap terjadi perang, negara kami hancur dan miskin. Dan setelah negara-negara berperang, negara besar tetap stabil. Dan negara kecil kami yang menanggung luka dari peperangan. . ." Pain memberi jeda pada ucapannya.

"Kita berdua menginginkan hal yang sama. Kita berdua menginginkan perdamaian yang Jiraiya-sensei dambakan. Kau dan aku tidak ada bedanya. Kita bertarung untuk keadilan kita masing-masing. Keadilan yang aku berikan pada Konoha, sama dengan keadilan yang kau berikan kepadaku. Setiap orang merasakan penderitaan kehilangan yang sama. Dan kita berdua tahu tentang penderitaan itu. Kau bertarung untuk keadilanmu dan aku untuk keadilanku. Kita hanya manusia biasa, yang didorong untuk membalas dendam atas nama keadilan. Tapi, jika balas dendam disebut keadilan, maka akan lebih banyak pembalasan dendam. Dan menjadi sebuah 'rantai kebencian'. Kita hidup dalam rantai itu. Mengetahui masa depan, meramalkan masa depan, itulah gunanya mengetahui sejarah. Kita tak bisa menolong, tapi tahu bahwa orang itu tak kan pernah mengerti satu sama lainnya. Dunia ninja telah dikuasai oleh kebencian." Jelas Pain.

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Pain.

"Bagaimana kau menghadapi kebencian ini dalam misi mewujudkan perdamaian?" tanya Pain.

"Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu" lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya di bersuara.

"Aku tidak tahu . . . jawabannya" jawab Naruto.

"Aku membentuk Akatsuki untuk menghentikan rantai kebencian. Aku bisa melakukannya. Untuk itu aku memerlukan kekuatan biju. Dengan kekuatan itu, aku akan membuat senjata yang jauh lebih kuat dari kekuatanku. Yang akan bisa menghancurkan sebuah negara dalam seketika." Ucap Pain setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Senjata dari biju?!" tanya Naruto. Pain yang mendengarnya masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Dunia akan tahu penderitaan yang sebenarnya. Dan ketakutan akan penderitaan itu akan mengakhiri perang. Itu akan membawa dunia kedalam keadaan stabil dan damai."

**To Be Continued**

Gimana? Ini adalah word terpanjang yang pernah aku buat. Disini aku membuat kekuatan Gakido seperti kekuatan batu laut, supaya ada yang bisa melukai Naruto. Saya memang suka Naruto yang Godlike, tapi nanti pertarungannya gak akan berasa. Semoga para readers bisa menikmati fic ini.

RnR please.

RyoKazuto out.

V

V

V

V

V


	9. Pernyataan Hinata

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto the devil fruit user © Saya

**Rated : **M for safe

**A/n : **Ini fanfic pertama, jadi masih banyak kesalahan, bagi senpai-senpai yang udah review, makasih banget sarannya, sangat berguna sekali. Dan aku usahain storynya lebih panjang. Saya lagi sibuk urusan sekolah, jadinya gak bisa update kilat. Terima kasih bagi para reviewer dan para silent reader, berkat kalianlah fic ini bisa terus lanjut.

Q : kok naruto bisa di tusuk sama tendo?

A : saya buat kemampuan rinnegan dapat menandingi kekuatan logia. Gakido dan tombak Pain bisa menetralisir kekuatan Naruto.

Q : Lamjut,kenapa gk gunain ope ope no mi..,kan mudah melawan nya?

A : Naruto belum menguasai ope ope sepenuhnya, dia lebih memilih untuk menggunakan pika pika karena dia lebih ahli menggunakannya.

Q : bukanx naruto makan buah iblis tipe logia dan yg bsa nyentuh tipe logia cuma haki.  
Gakido kan cma bsa nyerep cakra bukan kekuatan buah iblis?

A : logia juga bisa dinetralisir oleh batu laut, nah , disini peran batu laut diambil oleh Gakido dan tombak Pain.

Bagi yang nanya nama facebook saya, namanya 'Rifki Hidayan'.

**Warning: **Typo(s), abal, gaje, SMS(Sistem Mikir Semalam), dll.

"talking"

'thinking'

"**jutsu"**

**Story Start**

"Jangan bercanda. Itu bukanlah kedamaian yang sesungguhnya. Itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka." Bantah Naruto setelah mendengar ucapan Pain.

"Manusia bukanlah makhluk yang pintar. Hanya dengan inilah kedamaian dapat dicapai. Dengan berjalannya waktu, penderitaan akan terobati. Mereka akan bangkit lagi dan memulai peperangan kembali. Pada keadaan ini, mereka sendiri yang menggunakan senjata itu dan sekali lagi mengetahui penderitaan yang sebenarnya. Dan kemudian dalam jangka waktu yang singkat kedamaian akan datang lagi. Hal tersebut akan menciptakan kedamaian sementara pada rantai kebencian yang tidak ada habisnya. Itulah keinginanku." Ucap Pain kepada Naruto. Sementara itu, didalam sebuah pohon kertas yang sangat mirip dengan aslinya, seorang pria berambut merah mengatakan hal yang serupa dengan Pain.

"Uhuk . . uhuk . ." pria itu terbatuk, terlihat darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Nagato, jangan berlebihan. Kau sudah menggunakan banyak chakra." Ucap Konan yang dari tadi rupanya ada bersama orang bernama Nagato.

Seolah-olah tidak menghiraukan perkataan Konan, Nagato malah mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang tentunya bukan balasan untuk Konan, melainkan untuk Naruto.

"Aku melihat sebuah kedamaian."

Back to Konoha

"Hyat"

Duaarr

Seorang gadis berambut indigo bermaksud untuk menyerang Pain. Tapi sayangnya, serangan gadis itu dengan mudah dihindari Pain dengan melompat kebelakang.

Ninja-ninja Konoha yang melihat pertarungan itu hanya bisa diam dan kagum akan keberaniannya.

"Hinata." Rookie 12 yang melihat Hinata menolong Naruto langsung berlari kearah Hinata dan Naruto, begitu juga dengan Minato dan Jiraiya yang dari tadi hanya bisa diam.

Sebelum mereka memasuki tempat pertarungan Naruto dan Pain, empat buah shuriken kertas menancap di ujung-ujung lapangan buatan Pain. Satu shuriken di ujung bagian barat, satu di ujung bagian timur, satu di ujung bagian utara dan sisanya di ujung bagian selatan. Shuriken itu perlahan berubah kembali menjadi kertas biasa dengan kanji-kanji tertera diatasnya.

"**Ninpo : Shishi Enjin"**

Tercipta sebuah barier transparan berbentuk kubus dengan Naruto, Pain, dan Hinata didalamnya. Pelempar dari shuriken itu adalah seseorang yang sedang terbang di atas langit Konoha, dia adalah Konan . . lebih tepatnya bunshin kertas Konan.

Para rookie 12, Minato dan Jiraiya langsung berhenti setelah melihat barier didepan mereka. Beda sekali dengan Kiba yang tak sabaran, ia malah tetap berlari kearah barier itu.

"Tunggu Kiba." Perintah Shino kepada teman satu teamnya itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Shino, kita harus membantu Hinata." Geram Kiba. Walaupun terlihat kesal, dia tetap mematuhi perkataan Shino.

Shino merentangkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan serangga-serangganya. Ketika serangganya menyentuh barier transparan itu, mereka langsung terbakar oleh api yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Barier itu tidak hanya melindungi apa yang ada didalamnya, tetapi juga bisa membakar apa saja yang menyentuhnya." Jelas Shino kepada Kiba.

Kiba pun mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat dan mendengar penjelasan dari Shino.

"Maaf, tapi pertarungan mereka tidak bisa diganggu. Kedatangan gadis itu sebenarnya merupakan kesalahan . . harusnya tidak ada yang ikut campur dalam pertarungan ini." ucap Konan kepada seluruh ninja yang ada dibawahnya. Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Konan mengubah tubuhnya menjadi kertas dan terbang menjauh.

With Hinata

'Betapa kejamnya, membatasi pergerakan Naruto-kun dengan tongkat itu . .' batin Hinata sedih ketika melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyakiti Naruto-kun lagi!" ucap Hinata. Hilanglah kegugupan Hinata selama ini hanya karena kemarahannya atas perlakuan Pain pada Naruto.

"Bala bantuan?" ujar Pain ketika melihat Hinata.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini? Pergilah, kau tidak sebanding dengan-"

"Aku tahu" Omongan Naruto dipotong oleh Hinata.

"Aku hanya akan menjadi egois," lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan meletakkan dirimu dalam keadaan bahaya seperti ini."

"Aku ada disini karena aku . . aku ingin melindungi Naruto-kun. Aku selalu menangis dan menyerah meskipun aku belum pernah mencobanya. Aku telah membuat jalan yang salah dalam begitu banyak kesempatan. Tetapi kau membantuku menemukan jalanku dan mengambil jalur yang tepat. Aku selalu mengejarnya setelahmu. Aku ingin menangkapnya untukmu. Aku ingin berjalan disampingmu setiap waktu. Aku ingin selalu berada disampingmu . . Kau merubahku. Senyumanmu menyelamatkanku. Ketika aku mendengarmu menghilang, aku sangat marah dan sedih. Marah karena kau menghilang tanpa kabar, dan sedih karena aku akan kehilangan sebuah matahari dalam kehidupanku. Tapi setelah mendengar kau masih hidup, aku sangat senang. Itulah kenapa aku tidak takut untuk mati. Jika hal itu berarti untuk melindungimu." Ucap Hinata panjang kali lebar.

"Karena . . aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun." Sambung Hinata. Kita bisa melihat sebuah senyuman melekat di wajahnya.

Naruto sangat terkejut akan pernyataan Hinata. Tidak, bukan hanya Naruto . . tetapi seluruh orang yang menyaksikannya juga terkejut.

Setelah menyatakan perasaannya, Hinata memasang kuda-kuda bertarung khas klannya. Disekitar matanya terlihat urat-urat yang menonjol. Pain yang melihat Hinata memasang kuda-kuda mengeluarkan tombak hitamnya.

"Hyat"

Duakk

Hinata bukannya menyerang Pain, melainkan menendang tombak yang menancap di tubuh Naruto. Naruto dan Pain lagi-lagi dikejutkan oleh aksi Hinata. Sebelum sempat melakukan serangan yang kedua, Hinata tiba-tiba terpental dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Arghh, apa itu?" rintih Hinata yang berhasil mendarat dengan kedua kakinya.

Hinata berlari kearah Naruto dan Pain. Sebelum berhasil menyentuh tombak yang menancap ditubuh Naruto, ia terpental untuk kedua kalinya.

"HINATA" teriak Naruto ketika melihat Hinata terkena serangan tak terlihat milik Pain.

'Sial, aku tak bisa mendekati Naruto-kun. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.'

Hinata memasang kuda-kuda yang agak berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Energi berbentuk kepala singa terbentuk di masing-masing tangannya.

"**Juho Shoshiken"**

Hinata melesat kearah Pain dan mencoba untuk menyerangnya. Tapi kelihatannya tidak mudah, seluruh pukulan Hinata dengan mudah dihindari oleh Pain. Pain mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah Hinata, sedangkan Hinata masih mencoba memukul Pain.

Ditempat Nagato

"Uhuk" Nagato terbatuk darah sebelum sempat membuat Pain mengeluarkan jurus 'Shinra tenseinya'.

"Nagato jangan berlebihan." Ucap Konan khawatir akan keadaan Nagato.

Back to Hinata

Buagh

Hinata berhasil memukul wajah Pain.

'Ini kesempatanku' batin Hinata setelah berhasil memukul Pain.

Duaak

Salah satu tombak yang ada ditubuh Naruto terlepas setelah dipukul oleh Hinata.

"Satu kali lagi." Ucap Hinata.

"Arghh" rintih Hinata setelah dipentalkan oleh Pain yang kesadarannya mulai pulih.

"HINATA" teriak Naruto khawatir.

Hinata yang terbaring lemas setelah diserang Pain berusaha bangkit dan berjalan pelan kearah Naruto. Dia terjatuh setelah berada beberapa meter dari Naruto. Tapi dia tidak menyerah, dia merangkak ke tempat Naruto berada. Seluruh orang yang melihatnya terdiam dan memasang wajah khawatir kecuali Pain yang masih dengan muka datarnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa orang yang lemah sepertimu berusaha untuk melawan? Kenapa bertarung denganku?" tanya Pain.

Hinata menggerakkan tangannya dan memegang tombak yang menancap di tangan Naruto.

"Ketahuilah, kau akan mati." Lanjut Pain.

"Aku berdiri dengan apa yang aku katakan . ." ekspresi terkejut terpampang dimuka Naruto. Kata-kata Hinata merupakan kata-katanya dulu sewaktu masih diakademi.

" . . karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku." lanjut Hinata. setelah berkata seperti itu, Hinata terpental untuk kesekian kalinya.

Bruuggh

Jleb

Hinata mendarat di depan Pain. Pain mengeluarkan tombak hitamnya dan menusukkan benda tajam itu ketubuh Hinata.

"Dia hanya seperti ini. Orang tuaku terbunuh didepan mataku sendiri . . oleh ninja dari desa Konoha. Berhenti mencintai, lahirlah pengorbanan, lahirlah kebencian dan kita akan mampu mengetahui rasa sakit. Ya . . . mengetahui rasa sakit." Ucap Pain setelah menusuk Hinata.

Deg

Sebuah golombang energi besar tercipta dari tempat Naruto. Energinya bahkan mampu meretakkan barier yang dipasang Konan.

"**Pain, kau tak akan ku maafkan" **Ucap Naruto dengan penuh tekanan di setiap katanya. Dia sekarang sudah berdiri dengan tegak. Tombak-tombak yang menancap ditubuhnya tergeletak ditanah. Seluruh luka yang ada ditubuhnya perlahan-lahan menutup.

"**Kau akan merasakan kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya." **

Tubuh Naruto kini mulai bercahaya. Matanya berubah menjadi kuning, sepasang sayap cahaya terbentuk di punggungnya.

"**Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi" **

Sebuah pedang berwarna kuning muncul ditangan kiri Naruto. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang Shushui dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya.

"**Pika pika no Mi : Kiroii Tenshi"**

Cahaya yang menyelubungi tubuh Naruto semakin terang dan akhirnya menutupi Naruto. Ditempat Naruto berdiri, terlihat perempuan yang terlihat seperti malaikat dari cahaya dengan pedang kuning di tangan kirinya dan pedang hitam di tangan kanannya. Sosok itu melayang dengan sangat anggun. Seluruh tubuhnya bercahaya. Kulitnya berwarna putih. Rambut berwarna kuning emasnya terurai panjang sampai ke pinggang. Wajahnya sangat cantik tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Tubuhnya sangat proporsional,, tubuh impian para wanita. Dia mengenakan kimono berwarna putih dengan obi berwarna kuning. Kimono itu memiliki lengan panjang dan lebar, serta menutupi kedua kakinya. Secara keseluruhan, sosok itu memang pantas disebut malaikat, apalagi dengan sayap yang ada dipunggungnya.

"**Hukumanmu akan dimulai" **Ucap sosok itu dengan suara besar namun feminim. Jika kita mendengar dengan seksama, suara Naruto masih dapat didengar.

Orang-orang yang melihatnya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kagum, apalagi Jiraiya.

"Sialan, bocah itu punya tekhnik yang sangat hebat. Andai saja dia bisa membuatnya tanpa busana, keindahannya akan lebih terpancar." Ucap Jiraiya dengan wajah mesumnya.

"Kau benar sensei, aku bangga kepadamu, Naruto." Minato setuju akan perkataan gurunya itu.

Duaakk duaakk

Jiraiya mendapatkan pukulan hangat dari Tsunade, sedangkan Minato mendapatkan jitakan dingin (?) dari Kushina.

Back to Naruto

Naruto, bukan , maksudnya Tenshi melesat kearah Pain dan menebaskan pedang kuning ditangannya.

Duaarrr

Ledakan dahsyat tercipta di tempat Pain.

"Sungguh kekuatan yang hebat." Ucap Pain yang masih sempat menghindar.

Pain terbang ke barier yang retak dan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"**Shinra tensei"**

Dinding barier itu hancur oleh kekuatan Pain, ia lalu melesat meninggalkan desa Konoha. Tenshi yang melihat Pain kabur segera terbang menyusul Pain.

"**Kau tak akan bisa kabur." **ucap Tenshi dengan suara merdunya.

Pain dan Tenshi bermain kejar-kejaran untuk beberapa menit sampai akhirnya mereka tiba disebuah hutan yang agak jauh dari Konoha.

Pain bersembunyi dalam sebuah celah pohon dan mengeluarkan bola hitam dari tangannya. Bola itu melayang ke langit.

Duaarr

Pohon tempat Pain hancur seketika setelah terkena tebasan pedang hitam Tenshi.

"Keputusanku untuk merekrutmu memang tepat, kau adalah lawan terkuat yang pernah kulawan." Ucap Pain yang lagi-lagi bisa menghindar.

Tenshi yang mendengarnya masih terdiam, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan hendak menebas Pain. Tapi sebelum dia menebaskan pedangnya, dia tiba-tiba tertarik keatas.

"**Chibaku Tensei" **gumam Pain.

With Nagato

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk." Nagato lagi-lagi terbatuk setelah mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

"Nagato." Konan yang masih khawatir semakin mendekat ke arah Nagato.

Tenshi yang berada di udara berusaha untuk menghindari tarikan dari bola hitam yang dikeluarkan Pain, namun usahanya sia-sia.

'Sial, kekuatan macam apa ini?' batin Naruto yang sedang dalam wujud Tenshi. Dia berpikir untuk beberapa waktu sebelum akhirnya dia menyilangkan kedua pedangnya.

"**Hikari no Kirinami" **sebuah gelombang kuning dengan bentuk 'X' melesat kearah bola hitam Pain.

Duarrr

Bola hitam yang menarik Tenshi akhirnya lenyap setelah terkena jurus Naruto.

'Dia pintar, bisa mengetahui kelemahan dari seranganku. Aku tak pernah membayangkan kalau dia bisa keluar dari Chibaku Tensei milikku.'

With Hinata

Setelah mendapat tusukkan dari Pain, Hinata ternyata masih sadar. Dia menyaksikan apa yang Naruto lakukan ketika melihat keadaannya.

'Naruto-kun' batin Hinata yang masih terbaring lemas. Ia pun kehilangan kesadarannya secara perlahan.

"Hinata" seluruh rookie 12 datang menghampirinya. Bahkan Sakura juga ada bersama mereka.

"Cideranya tidak fatal, tapi dia membutuhkan perawatan." Ucap Sakura. Ia lalu menggunakan ninjutsu medisnya untuk mengobati Hinata.

'Hinata, kau ternyata mencintai Naruto.' batin Sakura sambil terus mengobati Hinata.

Back to Naruto

"Waktunya untuk menyelesaikan semua ini." ucap Pain kepada Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti apa yang namanya penderitaan?" tanya Pain kepada lawannya.

"**Bawa aku ketempat Pain yang sebenarnya. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu secara tatap muka." **

"Kau . ." ucap Pain tidak percaya akan permintaan Tenshi.

"**Aku merasakan keberadaan dirimu yang asli sejak keluar dari desa."** Sambung Tenshi.

"Jadi kau membayangkannya keluar. Ninja Konoha memang hebat. Bagaimanapun juga diskusi kita sudah berakhir. Berbicara denganmu tidak akan merubah apapun." Ucap Pain. Dia mengeluarkan tombak hitamnya lagi.

Pain melesat kearah Tenshi dengan tombak hitam ditangan kanannya. Dia mencoba menusuk perut Tenshi dari depan.

Wuusshh

Tombak Pain dengan mudah dihindari Tenshi. Dengan sangat cepat, Tenshi menebaskan pedangnya ke punggung Pain.

"**Shinra Tensei" **

Pain lebih dulu mementalkan Tenshi dengan jutsunya. Tenshi yang berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna terbang melesat kearah Pain.

Jleb

'Cepatnya.' Batin Pain setelah ditusuk oleh Tenshi. Tenshi mencabut pedangnya dan menendang Pain dengan kaki jenjangnya yang bersinar.

Duaarr

Pain terlempar dan menabrak sebuah batu besar dan tewas seketika. Tenshi yang melihat lawannya sudah kalah langsung melesat pergi.

With Rookie 12

"Naruto-kun berhasil mengalahkan keenam Pain. Dia sekarang sedang menuju tempat Pain yang asli." Ucap Katsuyu. Orang-orang yang mendengarnya dibuat terkejut.

"Lee, kita akan menolong Naruto." ucap Kiba pada makhluk hijau didekatnya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Lee.

"Aku mohon jangan, ini adalah permintaan dari Naruto-kun." ucap Katsuyu.

"Apa yang dipikirkannya. Dia pasti sudah pada batasnya." Ucap Sasuke yang tidak terima akan permintaan sahabatnya.

"Semuanya." Semua mata langsung tertuju kearah Hinata yang sudah sadar.

"Terima kasih." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Syukurlah, kami mengkhawatirkanmu." "Apa kau baik-baik saja Hinata-sama" dan beberapa komentar lain keluar dari mulut teman-temannya.

"Katsuyu-san bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Hinata pada siput didepannya.

"Naruto-kun tidak apa-apa. Dia tidak terluka sedikitpun." Jawab Katsuyu.

"Syukurlah." Ucap teman-teman Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, tunjukkan kami jalan ke tempat Naruto." kali ini Jiraiya yang dari tadi diam bersuara.

"Naruto-kun tidak meminta bantuan, dia sepertinya memiliki rencana." Ucap Katsuyu.

"Sial, Minato, apa kau sudah menandai tubuh Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya pada sang Yondaime Hokage.

"Tidak, aku belum sempat menanamkan fuin hiraishin ditubuhnya." Jawab Minato.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kushina.

"Kita hanya bisa diam disini dan mempercayakan semuanya kepada Naruto." jawab Tsunade.

With Naruto

Didepan sebuah pohon raksasa, ada seorang perempuan cantik yang sedang berdiri. Perempuan itu adalah Naruto yang masih didalam wujud perempuannya. Dia menghilangkan pedang dan sayap kuningnya, lalu menyarungkan pedang hitamnya. Aura kuning yang keluar dari tubuhnya lenyap. Mata yang tadinya berwarna kuning berubah menjadi biru.

Naruto membuka pohon yang ternyata terbuat dari kertas itu dengan tangannya, lalu berjalan masuk kedalam. (A/n : saya akan menyebut Naruto sebagai Tenshi jika Naruto masih memiliki mata kuning, aura cahaya dan sayap di tubuhnya.)

Konan segera berdiri dihadapan Nagato ketika melihat kedatangan musuhnya.

"Konan mundurlah." Perintah Nagato kepada Konan. Konan pun berjalan mundur kesamping Nagato.

"Apakah kau Pain yang asli?" tanya Naruto.

Suaranya tidak lagi besar seperti tadi, lebih terkesan seperti suara gadis normal pada umumnya.

"Kedamaian sudah datang padaku." Ucap Nagato. Tubuhnya sangat kurus, sampai-sampai tulang rusuknya terlihat dengan jelas. Setengah tubuh dan sebagian tangannya berada dalam sebuah mesin misterius.

"Apa kau membenciku? Aku adalah orang yang telah menyerang desamu. Apa kau akan membalas dendam?" Tanya Nagato.

"Dunia tidak akan berubah jika kau membunuh Nagato. Itu hanya untuk kepuasan pribadimu." Ucap Konan menyambung perkataan Nagato.

"Kau yang tidak mempunyai jawaban takkan bisa melakukan apa-apa. Peranmu hanyalah menjadi korban untuk kedamaian yang akan kuciptakan." Ucap Nagato.

Wuush

Sebuah tombak hitam melesat kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat tombak melesat kearahnya hanya diam.

Greb

Naruto menangkap tombak itu dengan mudahnya.

"Aku kemari untuk bicara denganmu. Aku . . . " Naruto menjeda perkataannya.

". . . sudah tahu jawabannya." Lanjut Naruto.

"Aku akan percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Ero-sennin. Waktu dimana manusia saling mengerti satu sama lain." Jelas Naruto.

"Mempercayai Jiraiya-sensei. Lalu, apa kau ingin kami menunggumu menciptakan kedamaian itu. JANGAN BERCANDA, TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG NAMANYA PERDAMAIAN SELAMA KITA HIDUP DIDUNIA TERKUTUK INI." bantah Nagato.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan melepaskan kutukan itu. Kalau memang ada kedamaian, aku akan menemukannya. Aku tidak akan menyerah." Nagato memasang wajah terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"K-kau?"

"Ada apa Nagato?" tanya Konan setelah melihat ekspresi Nagato.

"Kata-kata itu . ."

"Ya, itu kata-kata dari buku peratama yang dibuat Ero-sennin. Dia berusaha mengubah dunia lewat buku ini. Di akhir buku ini, guru menulis tentang muridnya yang jadi inspirasi buku ini. Di situ tertulis namamu . . Nagato." Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari lengan kimononya.

"Kenapa? Apa cuma kebetulan?" tanya Nagato entah kepada siapa.

"Lalu karakter utamanya. . . Naruto. Karena itu, namaku adalah pemberian berharga dari Ero-sennin. Aku tak boleh menyerah dan mencoreng pemberiannya. Aku akan berusaha membawa kedamaian ke dunia ini. Aku tak tahu apa yang telah kau lalui, tapi . . berhentilah membuat kedamaian dengan caramu yang seperti ini. Ikutlah denganku, kita bisa mewujudkannya bersama-sama." Ucap Naruto sambil menjulurkan tangannya kearah Nagato.

"Kenapa? Kau yakin sekali kalau kau tak akan berubah setelah menghadapi banyak sekali penderitaan."

"Seberat apapun penderitaanku, aku akan tetap melangkah . . itulah Naruto." Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut sambil menunjuk dada kirinya.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada diriku yang dulu. Aku akan mencoba percaya padamu, Uzumaki Naruto." Nagato membuat segel 'ular' dengan tangannya.

"Belum terlambat untuk membangkitkan orang-orang yang menjadi korban seranganku."

"Nagato, jangan, kau bisa mati jika melakukan itu."

"Apa yang ia lakukan?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Pemilik Rinnegan mengendalikan keenam Pain dan berada diluar dunia hidup dan mati. Kemampuan mata Nagato mengendalikan hidup dan mati, dia Pain ketujuh." Jawab Konan.

"Nagato, kau tidak perlu melakukannya . ."

"!" Nagato terkejut setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto.

" . . Tidak ada yang terluka akibat seranganmu, aku sudah mengungsikan mereka terlebih dahulu." Sambung Naruto.

"Kau memang orang nomor satu dalam memberikan kejutan. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Walaupun aku Uzumaki, chakraku sudah hampir habis. Aku tidak akan bertahan lama." Ucap Nagato dengan senyum kecut menempel diwajahnya.

"Uzumaki? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu, sebagai sesama Uzumaki. Ikut aku kedesa Konoha, aku punya ide." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

Mereka bertiga pun pergi ke Konoha setelah mengeluarkan Nagato dari mesin anehnya. Mereka tiba di lapangan tempat rookie 12 dan ninja-ninja konoha berada.

Tap

Orang-orang di tempat itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada tiga sosok yang baru saja datang.

"N-Naruto, kau selamat. Tapi, mengapa kau masih dalam wujud itu?" tanya Kushina melihat anaknya yang masih berwujud perempuan.

"Jika menggunakan jurus ini, aku takkan bisa kembali ke wujud semulaku selama tiga hari. Ini adalah salah satu jurus terlarangku." Jawab Naruto.

"Salah satu? Berarti kau memiliki jurus lain?" tanya Minato kepada anak laki-laki (baca: gadis) nya itu.

"Ya, jurus lainnya memiliki kekuatan dan resiko yang lebih besar dari jurus ini." jawab Naruto.

Jiraiya tidak menghiraukan percakapan Naruto dan kedua orang tuanya. Ia malah asyik memandang ke arah dua sosok yang datang bersama Naruto.

"Nagato?Konan?"

"Gomen ne, sensei. Aku tak mempercayai perkataanmu tentang perdamaian. Aku malah menambah rantai kebencian didunia ini. Aku telah gagal menjadi muridmu."

"Aku mengajarkanmu untuk membuat kedamaian dengan melalui rasa sakit bersama-sama. Bukan dengan memberikan rasa sakit yang sama kepada orang-orang. Ya sudahlah, yang penting kau sekarang sudah sadar." Ucap Jiraiya. Minato, Kushina, Naruto dan Tsunade mendekat kearah mereka.

"Kaa-san, aku ingin kau membagikan sedikit chakra kyubi pada Nagato." Pinta Naruto kepada Kaa-san tercintanya.

"!" Semua orang yang mendengarnya langsung dibuat terkejut oleh perkataan Naruto.

"Tenang saja, dia juga Uzumaki. Tubuhnya pasti bisa menerima chakra kyubi dengan mudah." Lanjut Naruto. Kushina yang mendengar kata-kata dari mulut anaknya itu akhirnya menurut. Dia menyentuh tangan Nagato dan menyalurkan chakra Kyubinya.

Tubuh Nagato yang awalnya kurus kering kini mulai berisi. Rambutnya menjadi lebih merah.

"Arigato. Kushina-san" ucap Nagato. Mereka akhirnya memilih untuk melepas tombak-tombak hitam yang menancap di tubuh Nagato.

"Konan. Dimana Yahiko, bukankah dia tadi bersamamu?" tanya Jiraiya pada Konan.

"Yahiko sudah lama mati. Yang tadi itu hanyalah jasad Yahiko yang dikendalikan oleh Nagato." Jawab Konan.

"Jadi begitu. . ." balas Jiraiya.

"Sensei, aku harus mengambil jasad Yahiko terlebih dahulu." Lanjut Konan.

"Aku ikut." Mereka berdua pun akhirnya pergi ketempat dimana jasad Yahiko berada.

"Hinata, syukurlah. Kau tidak apa-apa." Ucap Naruto sambil memandangi Hinata. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Naruto." panggil teman-temannya.

"Tenang saja, dia hanya kelelahan." Ucap Katsuyu yang keluar dari kerah kimono Naruto.

Beberapa jam kemudian

Namikaze mansion

Didalam sebuah kamar, seorang gadis bersurai kuning terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Di dekatnya, ada tiga orang yang duduk dikursi di sebelah tempat tidur itu.

"Naruto-kun, semoga kau cepat sadar." Ucap Hinata sambil memegangi tangan Naruto.

"Tenanglah, Hinata-chan. Naruto itu kuat kok, dia pasti bisa sadar dengan cepat." Kushina semakin mendekat ke arah Hinata.

"Ya, seperti kata orang. Orang bodoh tidak pernah terkena penyakit." Ucap Minato membenarkan perkataan Kushina.

Mereka bertiga pun tertawa setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Minato.

"Enghh." Sebuah erangan keluar dari mulut gadis yang sedang pingsan.

"Ini dimana?" tanyanya heran setelah melihat sekeliling.

"Kau ada dirumah, Naruto." Jawab Minato.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan." Jawab Kushina.

"Tapi syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." Lanjutnya.

"H-Hinata-chan, a-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto yang baru saja menyadari keberadaan Hinata.

"Sopanlah sedikit Naruto. Dia menungguimu saat kau pingsan, kau harusnya berterima kasih padanya." Ucap Kushina.

"B-benarkah? Terima kasih Hinata. Kau memang perempuan terbaik yang pernah kukenal." Puji Naruto. Sedangkan yang dipuji hanya bisa merona.

"Minato, ayo kita pergi. Tidak baik mengganggu anak muda yang sedang berduaan." Ucap Kushina sambil menarik Minato keluar ruangan.

"A-apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka?!" Ucap Naruto bingung akan kedua orangtuanya itu.

Kamar itu dipenuhi keheningan untuk beberapa saat.

"Hinata-chan, maaf kalau aku tidak peka akan perasaanmu." Lagi-lagi Naruto lah yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"T-tidak a-apa-apa kok. A-aku memakluminya." Balas Hinata dengan senyum menawan.

"A-apa kau akan tetap pergi bersamaku?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"T-tentu saja. Aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi." Jawab Hinata.

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung terharu.

"T-tapi Naruto-kun, apa kau akan tetap pergi dengan wujudmu yang seperti itu?" tanya balik Hinata.

"Ya, aku akan tetap pergi. Lagipula aku akan kembali kewujud asliku dalam tiga hari." Jawab Naruto.

"Hinata, apa kau bisa meninggalkanku sebentar. Tubuhku masih terasa sakit di beberapa bagian, khususnya di punggungku." Lanjut Naruto.

"B-baiklah Naruto-kun. Semoga cepat sembuh." Hinata lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dikamarnya.

"Lebih baik aku mengganti pakaianku dulu. Sulit sekali bergerak dengan kimono ini." ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto lalu berjalan kearah lemari pakaian yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak digunakannya. Berharap kalau pakaian yang dibawanya sudah diletakkan kaa-sannya didalam lemari itu.

Krieett

Ekspresi aneh terpampang di wajah Naruto ketika dia melihat isi lemarinya. Seluruh pakaian yang ada dilemari adalah pakaian untuk seorang . .

perempuan.

"KAA-SAN." Teriakan Naruto terdengar di seluruh sudut rumah.

Sedangkan yang diteriaki langsung tersenyum setelah mendegar teriakan Naruto.

**To Be Continued**

Chapter ends here. Semoga enjoy.

Tekhnik-tekhnik terlarang Naruto.

Pika pika no Mi : Kiroii Tenshi =

Pengguna mengeluarkan sayap dan aura cahaya dari tubuhnya. Pengguna akan berubah menjadi seorang perempuan berparas cantik ketika menggunakan tekhnik ini. Kelemahan dari tekhnik ini adalah penggunanya akan terjebak sebagai perempuan selama beberapa hari, jika belum dapat mengendalikan tekhnik ini, pengguna akan pingsan selama beberapa hari.

Pika pika no Mi : Kuro Shinigami =

Beda dengan tekhnik yang lainnya, pengguna akan mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna kehitaman dari tubuhnya. Pengguna akan berubah menjadi sosok lelaki berjubah hitam dengan topek tengkorak menutupi wajahnya. Senjatanya adalah sebuah sabit yang dapat menyerap kekuatan apa saja. Kelemahan dari tekhnik ini adalah pengguna akan pingsan selama berminggu-minggu setelah menggunakan tekhnik ini.

RnR please.

RyoKazuto out.

V

V

V

V

V


	10. Tsukikage

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto the devil fruit user © Saya

**Rated : **M for safe

**A/n : **Terima kasih bagi para reviewer dan para silent reader, berkat kalianlah fic ini bisa terus lanjut.

**Warning: **Typo(s), abal, gaje, SMS (Sistem Mikir Semalam), dll.

"talking"

'thinking'

"**jutsu"**

**Story Start**

**Di sebuah gua**

Terlihat 6 orang pria sedang duduk beralaskan lantai gua yang keras.

"Kemana sih ketua? Tobi, Konan dan Zetsu juga belum datang?" ucap seorang pria berambut putih klimis, dia bernama Hidan.

"Mungkin mereka sedang sibuk, jadi belum bisa datang." Balas partnernya, Kakuzu.

"Kalau ketua, Konan dan Zetsu aku percaya, un. Tapi kalau Tobi, dia pasti sedang tersesat di hutan belantara, un." Ucap Deidara, dia sekarang sedang membentuk sebuah patung burung ditangannya.

"Dan juga, aku tak tahu kalau wujud asli Sasori no Danna ternyata lebih muda dariku, un." Lanjutnya.

"Aku lebih tua darimu Dei, kau harusnya lebih hormat kepadaku. Wajahku itu awet muda, tidak seperti wajahmu." Ucap Sasori yang dari tadi diam.

"Apa kau bilang? AKU AKAN MELEDAKKANMU." Teriak Deidara tak terima.

"Sudahlah, Konan sudah datang. Dia bersama seorang pria, mungkin anggota baru." Ucap Kisame sambil menunjuk ke arah dua siluet yang sudah ada disana.

"Konan, kemana saja kau? Dan dimana ketua?" tanya Kakuzu.

Konan hanya diam tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Kakuzu.

"Kita akan menunggu anggota lainnya terlebih dahulu." Ucap Nagato yang berdiri disamping Konan.

"Hei, jangan memerintah kami. Kau itu masih anggota baru, un." Ujar Deidara. Nagato yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum.

"AKU DATAAAAANG." Terdengar suara cempreng dari arah pintu gua.

"Sial, bocah itu sudah datang, un." Deidara kelihatannya tidak suka setelah melihat kedatangan Tobi dan Zetsu.

"Pertemuan kali ini dimulai." Ucap Nagato kepada seluruh anggota Akatsuki.

"HEI, berani sekali kau bilang begitu. Kita harus menunggu ketua terlebih dahulu." Deidara dan Hidan berteriak bersama-sama di kedua telinga Nagato.

"Hahaha, kalian lucu sekali. Perkenalkan, namaku Nagato. Kalian lebih mengenalku sebagai 'Pain'." Nagato tertawa setelah melihat aksi Deidara dan Hidan.

"!" seluruh orang yang ada diruangan itu terkejut minus Konan, Zetsu dan . . Tobi.

"Jangan bercanda. Ketua memiliki rambut duren dan tindikan di wajahnya." Bantah Hidan.

"Dia tidak bercanda. Dialah Pain yang sebenarnya." Semua mata tertuju kearah Tobi. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau Tobi bisa bicara dengan normal, bukan dengan suara kekanak-kanakannya selama ini.

"Jika tebakanku benar. Kau dikalahkan oleh bocah itu kan?" tanya Tobi pada Nagato.

"Ya, dia mengalahkanku. Tapi, dia juga menyadarkanku. Aku sekarang akan menjadi orang yang membantunya dalam mewujudkan kedamaian." Jawab Nagato.

"Madara, kami tidak akan mengikutimu lagi." SasoHidDeiKakuz terkejut setelah mendengar pernyataan Konan.

"Kalian ingin berkhianat? Kalian pikir bisa dengan mudah lolos dari pengawasanku?" ucap Tobi. Di lubang topengnya, terlihat sebuah mata merah darah dengan tiga tomoe bersinar dengan terangnya. Mata itu . . . sharingan.

"K-kau Uchiha? Uchiha Madara? Tidak mungkin?" ujar Kakuzu kaget.

"Akatsuki, aku akan keluar dari organisasi ini dan mengubah tujuanku. Barang siapa yang mau ikut denganku. Pergilah ke gedung tertinggi di Amegakure." Ucap Nagato pada anggotanya.

"Mengubah tujuan?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya, membuat perdamaian bersama Uzumaki Naruto dan lima negara besar." Jawab Nagato.

"Bocah kuning yang pernah melawan kami. Menarik. Aku ikut." Ucap Sasori. Dia melepas jubah akatsukinya.

"Kalau Sasori no Danna ikut, aku juga ikut." Deidara juga melepas jubah akatsukinya.

"Aku juga." Ucap Itachi. Tapi dia tidak melakukan aksi seperti Deidara dan Sasori.

"Hei, Itachi. Kenapa kau tak membuka jubahmu?" tanya Deidara.

"Maaf, aku tidak seperti kalian." Balas Itachi. Deidara yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mendecih.

"Maaf ketua, aku dan Kakuzu akan keluar dari Akatsuki. Tapi, kami tidak akan ikut denganmu." Ucap Hidan.

"Jadi yang bertahan di Akatsuki adalah Kisame." Komentar Konan sambil memandang Kisame.

"Nagato, mulai sekarang. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati, karena cepat atau lambat. Aku akan membunuh kalian semua." Ucap Tobi, dia pun menghilang dengan kamuinya, diikuti Zetsu yang masuk kedalam tanah.

"Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa." Kisame berjalan keluar sambil melambaikan samehadanya(?).

Siluet Nagato dan Konan pun menghilang. Sedangkan ItaDeiSaso pergi menggunakan burung tanah liat milik Deidara. Didalam gua itu kini tersisa dua orang.

"Jadi kita akan kemana?" tanya Hidan pada partnernya.

"Kita akan berburu uang." Jawab Kakuzu. Dia berjalan keluar gua dengan Hidan mengikuti dari belakang.

**Namikaze Mansion**

"Kenapa kau berteriak Naruto? Apa tubuhmu masih sakit? A-atau ada yang menyerangmu?" tanya Minato panik. Dia sekarang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar Naruto bersama Hinata, Jiraiya, dan Tsunade.

Krieett

Naruto membuka pintunya dan berjalan keluar dengan wajah horor.

"Aku . . aku . ." ucapannya terputus-putus.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN BISA GANTI BAJU LAGI. HUAAA." teriak Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tsunade heran.

"Lemariku . . lemariku isinya pakaian perempuan. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kiamat sudah dekat."

Gubrakk

Semua yang mendengarnya sweatdrop dengan gaya mereka masing-masing.

"Aku pikir ada apa. Rupanya hanya soal pakaian. Pakai saja yang ada di lemarimu, dengan tubuhmu yang sekarang, tidak akan aneh jika kau memakai pakaian-pakaian itu." Ucap Tsunade.

Kushina berjalan mendekat kearah mereka. Dia langsung dihadiahi deathglare super dari Naruto.

"Pasti kaa-san yang melakukan ini semua? Pasti semua pakaian itu milik kaa-san."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kushina dengan tampang polos.

"Aku tak bisa memakainya. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahku jika aku memakai pakaian perempuan. Aku tidak akan jantan lagi." Ucap Naruto.

"Memangnya sekarang kau masih punya kejantanan, Naruto?" tanya Kushina dengan senyum mengejek.

Pertanyaan Kushina langsung membuat Naruto pundung.

"S-sudahlah, Naruto-kun. T-tidak akan ada yang berubah j-jika kau memakai p-pakaian-pakaian itu sekarang. N-naruto-kun tetaplah Naruto-kun." Hinata yang dari tadi diam akhirnya bersuara.

"H-hinata, kau membuatku terharu." Ucap Naruto dengan lebaynya.

"Nah, Naruto. Kau harus mandi dan mengganti bajumu. Tubuhmu sangat bau sekali." Kushina menarik anaknya masuk dan menutup pintu kamar Naruto.

"Haah, Kushina berulah lagi." Ujar Minato melihat tingkah laku istrinya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita melanjutkan aktifitas kita yang tertunda tadi." Ucap Jiraiya.

Mereka pun kembali keruang tamu dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Minato membaca kertas-kertas yang dibawanya dari gedung Hokage, Jiraiya menulis buku (p*r*o) terlarisnya, Tsunade membaca gulungan ilmu medis dan Hinata yang hanya duduk diam.

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Taadaa~" ucap Kushina sambil memamerkan hasil karyanya.

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Naruto. Bahkan Minato dan Jiraiya sampai tidak berkedip melihat keindahan duniawi didepannya.

Naruto kini mengenakan dress selutut tanpa lengan berwarna kuning dengan motif bunga-bunga matahari kecil di bawahnya. Dia juga memakai jaket putih lengan pendek berlambang uzumaki dibelakang, jaket itu hanya sampai diatas perutnya (Author: jaket nya pendek. Author gak ngerti dengan yang namanya gaya berpakaian). Rambutnya digerai dengan poni yang disematkan sebuah hairclip disisi kiri, agar tidak menutupi kedua matanya.

Kalung pemberian Tsunade melingkar dilehernya, dan dia juga terlihat mengenakan bando berwarna putih. Sederhana tapi cantik adalah ungkapan yang tepat untuk penampilan Naruto saat ini.

"C-cantik" gumam Jiraiya dan Minato.

"Bagaimana? Aku selalu ingin punya anak perempuan, dan sekarang keinginanku terkabul. Walaupun hanya untuk sementara." Ucap Kushina.

"K-kau sungguh hebat, Kushina." Ujar Jiraiya yang masih memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan mesum.

Yang dipandangi mulai merasa risih dan memilih untuk berjalan kearah sofa.

Semua orang memasang facepalm ketika melihat jalan Naruto yang sangat 'un-ladylike'. Naruto berjalan mengangkang dan duduk bersila. Memperlihatkan 'ehem-ehem'nya.

"Putih polos." Komentar Jiraiya dengan wajah merah dan hidung mimisan. Dia langsung mengambil bukunya dan menulis sesuatu.

"NARUTO." panggil Kushina dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung keringat dingin dan memperbaiki cara duduknya.

"B-baik." Ucap Naruto gemetaran. Dia sekarang duduk dengan kaki rapat.

'Naruto-kun nampaknya tersiksa sekali.' Batin Hinata miris.

"Naruto. Apa kau mau menjadi model buku ku?" harap Jiraiya sambil memegang kedua tangan Naruto.

"Tidak, Naruto tidak akan pernah kuijinkan untuk menjadi model buku laknatmu itu." Ucap Tsunade.

"B-bagaimana kalau kita mengabadikan moment ini dengan berfoto?" tanya Minato mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Setuju" jawab semua wanita yang ada ditempat itu. Jiraiya malah asyik pundung dipojokan.

"Psst, Jiraiya-sensei. Aku akan menggandakan fotonya dan kau bisa memilikinya sebagai sebuah inspirasi yang hebat." Bisik Minato yang sudah tertular dengan kemesuman Jiraiya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berfoto." Ucap Jiraiya yang langsung semangat.

Mereka mulai mencari posisi yang enak untuk berfoto, kecuali Minato yang mengatur kamera.

"Baiklah, bersiap . ." ucap Minato setelah memasang timer pada kameranya. Dia lalu mendekat dan ikut berpose.

Klik klik klik klik klik

Kamera itu memoto mereka sebanyak lima kali. Dalam foto, terlihat Tsunade berada di barisan belakang paling kiri, disebelahnya ada Kushina yang memeluk Naruto dibarisan depan, disebelah Kushina ada Minato yang tersenyum lebar, diujung kanan terdapat Jiraiya dengan buku yang disodorkan kearah kamera (promosi). Dibarisan depan sebelah kiri ada Naruto yang tersenyum lembut dengan tangan Kushina melingkar dilehernya. Di sebelahnya ada Hinata, wajahnya merona karena tangannya digenggam oleh Naruto.

"Nah, sebaiknya kita makan malam dulu." Ucap Kushina setelah melihat hasil foto mereka.

"A-ano, a-aku harus pulang, a-ayahku mungkin sudah mencari." Pamit Hinata.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu." Balas Naruto.

"J-jangan, sebaiknya N-naruto-kun istirahat saja. N-naruto-kun kan baru saja sadar." Tolak Hinata halus.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu, selamat malam." Lanjutnya. Dia pun berjalan keluar.

Kelima orang yang ada disitu kini sudah ada di ruang makan.

"Ne, Ero-sennin. Apa yang dilakukan Nagato sekarang?" tanya Naruto pada Jiraiya.

"Dia bilang dia akan keluar dari Akatsuki dan membantu lima negara untuk mewujudkan impiannya." Jawab Jiraiya.

"Jadi begitu, syukurlah."

"Nah, silahkan." Ucap Kushina yang datang dengan lauk pauk ditangannya. Naruto memandang makanan yang ada didepannya untuk beberapa saat.

"Kaa-san, apa tidak ada ramen?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada. Kau harus memperhatikan apa yang kau makan, nanti tubuhmu malah menjadi tidak cantik lagi." Jelas Kushina.

'Jadi perempuan ternyata merepotkan.' batin Naruto.

Mereka pun makan dengan khidmat dan tanpa suara sedikit pun.

**Amegakure**

"Akhirnya kalian datang." Ucap Nagato melihat anggota-anggotanya yang masih setia.

Dia sekarang memakai jubah merah dengan lambang rinnegan dibelakangnya.

"Mulai sekarang kita akan bergerak dengan nama . . ." Nagato lagi-lagi memberi jeda pada ucapannya.

'Kenapa sih dia suka sekali menjeda perkataannya.' Batin anggota-anggotanya.

"**Tsukikage"**

"Pfftt. Nama apa itu, un? Aneh sekali." Ucap Deidara sembari menahan tawanya.

"Cahaya bulan, maksudku adalah kita akan bergerak sebagai cahaya yang mencegah fajar menjalankan rencananya." Jelas Nagato.

"Fajar?" tanya Deidara bingung.

"Fajar adalah sebutan kita untuk Akatsuki." Jawab Itachi yang dari tadi diam.

"Jadi begitu. . ketua aku punya pertanyaan. Sebenarnya Tobi itu siapa?" tanya Sasori.

"Dia adalah salah satu petinggi Akatsuki selain aku dan Konan. Dia selama ini hanya bergerak dibalik layar. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba menunjukkan dirinya dan berpura-pura menjadi anggota baru Akatsuki." Jelas Nagato pada anggotanya.

"Aku tak menyangka anak autis itu ternyata orang dibalik Akatsuki, un." Ucap Deidara tak percaya.

"Aktingnya sangat hebat. Dia juga lah yang telah membantuku membantai klan Uchiha." Ucap Itachi.

Perkataan Itachi mengejutkan semua orang yang ada diruangan itu.

"Dia merupakan ancaman yang berbahaya. Kita harus bergegas ke Tetsu no Kuni. Kita akan menemui Naruto dan lima kage disana." Ucap Nagato pada anggota-anggotanya.

**Konohagakure**

Keesokan harinya

"Ittekimasu (aku pergi)." ucap seorang gadis didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Itterashai (selamat jalan)" balas orang di dalamrumah.

Gadis itu berjalan kearah kediaman keluarga Hyuga. Gadis itu adalah Naruto. Dia sekarang mengenakan sebuah kaos hitam ketat tanpa lengan yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya. Dia mengenakan sebuah jaket lengan panjang berwarna kuning pucat dengan lambang uzumaki merah dibelakang, jaket itu tidak di kancing kan nya. Dia juga memakai rok diatas lutut berwarna senada dengan jaketnya. Rambut kuning emasnya diikat ponytail dengan poni yang disematkan sebuah hairclip disisi kirinya. Dia kali ini memakai sepatu sandal dengan hak sedang (seperti Tsunade dan Shizune).

'Kenapa aku harus memakai pakaian seperti ini, aku bisa malu jika teman-teman melihat.' Batin Naruto sedih. Dia sebenarnya ingin memakai baju yang dibawanya, hanya saja Kushina masih menyembunyikan tas nya di suatu tempat.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-san."

"Hai, cewek. Kenalan dong."

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Kushina-sama ketika berwujud seperti itu, Naruto-sama."

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Uzumaki-san"

Naruto mendapat sapaan dan komentar dari para penduduk. Dia membalasnya dengan senyum dan lambaian tangan. Tidak hanya itu, Naruto juga mendapatkan tatapan nakal dari para pria.

'Mereka sekarang mengenal dan menghormatiku. Tapi ada yang melihatku dengan tatapan mencurigakan. Semoga mereka tidak menjadi fans fanatik dan menculikku ketika ada kesempatan. Atau yang lebih parahnya lagi, mereka bisa memperkosaku. . AAAHHHH . . jangan sampai itu terjadi. Semoga aku cepat-cepat berubah kembali jadi laki-laki.' Batin Naruto narsis.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Naruto akhirnya sampai di kediaman Hinata. Dia lalu mendekat ke pos penjaga yang ada di depan rumah itu.

"Permisi." Ucap Naruto pada penjaga itu.

"Ya, ada keperluan apa nona datang kesini?" tanya penjaga itu.

Twitch

'Nona? Kurang ajar sekali dia. Kelihatannya dia tidak menyaksikan pertarunganku melawan Pain, dia bahkan tidak mengenalku sama sekali.' Batin Naruto kesal karena dipanggil 'nona'.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hyuga Hinata." Penjaga itu langsung bergegas masuk kerumah Hinata. Setelah beberapa menit, penjaga itu pun keluar juga.

"Silahkan masuk, Hinata-sama sudah menunggu anda."

Naruto pun berjalan masuk kekediaman Hinata.

"Permisi."

"Silahkan masuk" balas suara dari ruang tamu.

Dia lalu melepas sepatu sandalnya dan berjalan kearah sumber suara. Di ruang tamu, ada Hinata bersama ayah, adik dan sepupunya.

"Maaf mengganggu." Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Uzumaki-kun." Balas Hiashi.

"A-aku s-sebenarnya i-ingin me-mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan, i-itu pun kalau boleh." Naruto tiba-tiba saja gugup ketika berhadapan dengan ayah Hinata.

"Silahkan saja, aku malah senang sekali. Setidaknya Hinata sekarang punya teman, tidak, maksudku kekasih." Ucap Hiashi dengan datar. Hinata dan Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung merona.

"T-tou-sama, a-aku pamit." Ucap Hinata. Hiashi membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Dia lalu berjalan dengan Naruto mengikuti dibelakang.

"Ittekimasu." Ucap Hinata setelah memasang sepatunya.

"Itterashai." Balas ayah, adik dan kakak sepupunya. Dia pun berjalan keluar tanpa menunggu Naruto yang masih memakai sepatu.

"T-tunggu Hinata." ucap Naruto sambil berlari mengejar Hinata.

'Sial, susah sekali berlari dengan sepatu ini. Untung saja aku tidak terjatuh.' Batin Naruto kesal.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama kearah Ichiraku Ramen. Kenapa kesana? Karena mereka belum sarapan, dan juga karena Naruto ingin merasakan kembali makanan dewa kesukaannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka dilalui dengan keheningan. Ketika sudah dekat dengan Ichiraku, Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan menggenggam tangan Hinata. Hinata pun memerah atas perlakuan Naruto.

"Selamat datang, kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Teuchi tanpa tahu siapa pelanggannya.

"Satu ramen super besar dengan banyak naruto diatasnya dan juga satu ramen miso." Pesan Naruto.

Teuchi memandang Naruto tanpa berkedip setelah tahu kalau yang memesan adalah pelanggan terbaiknya.

"N-naruto, kau kah itu?" tanya Teuchi.

"Ya, ini aku paman. Lama tak bertemu." Balas Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Rumor itu ternyata benar. . kau berubah jadi perempuan yang sangat cantik." Ucap Teuchi.

"Ayame, buatkan satu ramen super besar dengan banyak naruto diatasnya dan satu ramen miso, secepatnya." Perintah Teuchi pada anaknya yang berada di belakang.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar." Balas Ayame.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, pesanan mu akan segera datang." Ucap Teuchi pada Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Ini pesanannya." Ucap Ayame sambil memberikan dua mangkuk ramen yang berbeda ukuran kepada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Eh, kau itu kan . . Naruto." ucap Ayame tak percaya.

"Wah wah wah, kelihatannya semua orang mengenalku. Padahal penampilanku sekarang sangat berbeda dengan penampilan asliku." Balas Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku iri padamu, kau cantik sekali." Ucap Ayame.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum. 'Apanya yang cantik? Aku merasa seperti monster.' Batinnya. Ternyata ucapan dan pikiran Naruto tidak sama, dasar pendusta.

"Aaww aw aw." Rintih Naruto saat Ayame mencubit pipinya.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak tahan lagi. Kau sangat imut, Naru-chan." Ejek Ayame.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel '-chan'." Ucap Naruto tidak terima.

"Sudahlah Ayame, jangan ganggu Naruto. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau kesini lagi hah. Kita bisa bangkrut." Lerai Teuchi.

"Maaf, habisnya Naruto imut sekali." Balas Ayame. Dia lalu berjalan kembali ketempat asalnya(?).

"Itadakimasu" ucap Naruto. Dia melahap ramennya dengan sangat rakus.

Slurp slurp

"N-naruto-kun, s-seorang perempuan tidak baik makan seperti itu." Hinata yang melihat aksi Naruto langsung berkomentar.

"Ahu han uhan pheuemphuan (aku kan bukan perempuan)." Ucap Naruto dengan mulut penuh.

"Tapi Kushina baa-san memintaku untuk mengawasi sikapmu, Naruto-kun. Kau harus makan dengan tenang dan perlahan, tidak boleh bicara dengan mulut penuh dan kau harus duduk dengan kaki rapat." Jelas Hinata.

"Baik-baik, aku akan menurut." Ujar Naruto. Dia lalu merapatkan kakinya dan makan dengan tenang.

"Itadakimasu." ucap Hinata yang baru saja makan. Mereka berdua makan dalam kesunyian, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kali ini Hinata yang berinisiatif untuk mencairkan suasana.

"A-apa Naruto-kun akan berubah kembali?" tanya Hinata sedih.

"Ya, tentu saja aku akan berubah kembali." Jawaban Naruto menenangkan hati Hinata.

"Kalau tidak ada kesalahan." Lanjutnya lagi.

"K-kesalahan?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, ketika aku menggunakan tekhnik terlarang. Aku tak bisa mengatur kekuatan yang keluar dari tubuhku. Jika aku terlalu banyak mengeluarkannya, aku akan terjebak dalam wujud seperti ini selama berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan . . atau malahan bertahun-tahun. Tapi biasanya aku akan kembali dalam waktu tiga hari." Jelas Naruto.

"Jadi begitu." Hinata kembali murung setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat kekasihnya murung mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat.

"Tenang saja, walaupun aku seperti ini dan baru menyadari perasaanku sekarang. Aku akan selalu bersamamu Hinata." ucap Naruto bermaksud menenangkan Hinata. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung memerah dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu dan ingin agar kau menjadi pendampingku kelak. Untuk sekarang, jadilah kekasihku?" Hinata membelalakkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto-kun . . ."

"?" sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul dikepala Naruto.

" . . . dengan senang hati aku menerimanya." Lanjut Hinata.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Hinata tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Hinata." bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata.

Naruto melepas pelukannya dan mengeluarkan dompet katak hijaunya.

"Paman, uangnya kutaruh dimeja." Ucap Naruto pada Teuchi. Naruto lalu berdiri dan mengajak Hinata pergi.

Training ground

"Aaah, hari ini panas sekali yah." Ucap Kiba yang selonjoran ditanah.

"Kau banyak komentar, Kiba." Balas Neji.

"Kan yang ngomong bukan kau Neji, tapi aku. Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata kok tidak bersamamu?" tanya Kiba.

"Dia tadi pergi bersama Naruto." jawab Neji.

"Wah wah, Naruto sudah mulai bertindak. Nampaknya akan ada pasangan baru di Konoha." Kali ini sibiangnya gosip yang berbicara. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino.

"Dasar merepotkan, bisakah kalian tenang. Kalian mengganggu tidurku tahu." Ucap Shikamaru dari atas pohon.

"Justru itu bagus, kalau kau tertidur . . nanti kau terjatuh dan pingsan, kalau kau pingsan, kami yang akan kerepotan." Balas Ino.

'What the . . .' batin Shikamaru tak percaya akan perkataan Ino.

"Kalian kejam sekali, kalau Shikamaru jatuh. Kita tidak perlu menolong, cukup melihat saja." Ucap Sakura.

Seluruh mata kini tertuju pada Sakura.

"Karena kalau dia terluka, dia pasti akan kerumah sakit dan berobat padaku. Dengan begitu, pendapatanku akan semakin bertambah." Lanjutnya lagi.

'Dasar, dia lebih mementingkan uang daripada temannya.' Batin teman-teman Sakura.

"Hei, kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih?"

Semua mata kini tertuju keasal suara.

"N-naruto?"

"Hei, kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto risih.

Ino mendekat kearahnya dan menyentuh rambutnya.

"Halus sekali, bagaimana kau merawatnya? Kulitmu juga putih dan halus. Kau pakai sabun apa? Lalu apa rahasiamu untuk mendapatkan tubuh indah seperti ini?" tanya Ino sambil menyentuh bagian-bagian tubuh Naruto.

"Simpel. Aku mandi." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah lesu.

Ino sweatdrop mendengar jawaban singkat yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Naruto-chan. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Lee dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Twitch

Sebuah perempatan terbentuk didahi Naruto.

"Lee-kun. Ikut aku sebentar ya~" ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Dia lalu menarik Lee kearah hutan yang ada tidak jauh dari sana.

'Jangan-jangan dia . . .' batin teman-temannya dengan versi mereka masing-masing.

Buagh dukk plak klontang(?) meeooong~ brukk.

Lee mendarat didepan teman-temannya dengan wajah babak belur.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Ucap teman-temannya ketika melihat keadaan Lee yang mengenaskan.

"Kasihan sekali." Semua mata lagi-lagi tertuju kearah Sakura.

"Naruto terlalu lembek menghajarnya. Dia pasti hanya menderita luka ringan dan sembuh dengan cepat. Jika hal ini terjadi, dia tidak akan mau berobat denganku." Lanjutnya. Orang-orang yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Naruto keluar dari hutan dengan wajah marah. Teman-temannya langsung menjauh ketika merasakan aura Naruto.

"N-naruto-kun, tenanglah tidak baik bagi perempuan kalau marah-marah seperti itu." Ucap Hinata mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

"Aku bukan pe-"

"Nanti Kushina baa-san memarahimu." Omongan Hinata langsung membuat Naruto terbungkam.

Naruto menghela nafasnya dan berjalan kearah Hinata. Aura kemarahannya sudah hilang.

"Wow, Hinata sekarang bisa mengendalikan Naruto." ucap Tenten kagum melihat apa yang dilakukan Hinata.

"T-tidak kok. A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Balas Hinata malu.

"Dobe, ayo bertarung." Tantang Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Maaf teme. Lain kali saja ya, aku sedang malas sekali." Tolak Naruto. Dia berjalan kearah pohon dan duduk bersandar di bawah pohon itu.

Semua orang terkejut akan perubahan drastis Naruto. Biasanya Naruto akan menerima tantangan Sasuke dengan penuh semangat. Sekarang , dia malah terlihat seperti orang yang tidak memiliki energi.

"Kau tidak boleh menolak Dobe. Ini bukan ajakan, melainkan perintah dariku." Ucap Sasuke tidak terima dengan penolakan Naruto.

"Dasar Uchiha." Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan malas.

"TERIMA . . TERIMA . . TERIMA . . TERIMA . ."suara teman-teman Naruto menggema keseluruh lapangan.

'Dasar, kalau ada yang mendengar mereka berkata seperti itu pasti akan menduga kalau Sasuke sedang menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aaahhh, kenapa hidup ini merepotkan.' Batin Naruto melihat sikap teman-temannya.

"Baiklah, tapi sebentar saja ya." Ucap Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai ketika Naruto menerima tantangannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke kini berdiri ditengah lapangan.

"Mulai" ucap Lee yang menjadi wasitnya.

Sasuke melesat kearah Naruto dan menebaskan pedangnya.

Wush wush wush

Pedang Sasuke hanya bisa menebas angin karena Naruto menghindar dengan sangat mudah. Sasuke yang mulai geram melompat kebelakang dan membentuk chidori ditangan kirinya. Dia mengaktifkan sharingannya dan melesat kearah Naruto.

"**Chidori"**

Buagh

Dengan mudah Naruto menghindari chidori Sasuke dan memukul perutnya. Sasuke terpental beberapa meter kebelakang.

"**Room"**

Naruto menciptakan sebuah kubah transparan berwarna biru. Kubah itu membesar dan membuat Sasuke beserta dirinya masuk kedalam kubah.

"**Scan"**

Dibelakang Naruto tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pedang dan kantung senjata. Sasuke langsung membelalakkan matanya dan mengecek senjata-senjatanya, semuanya hilang entah kemana. Naruto muncul dibelakang Sasuke dan memukul punggung Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya.

"**Mess"**

Sebuah jantung yang terbungkus dalam kubus transparan keluar dari tubuh Sasuke. Jantung itu menghilang dan muncul ditangan Naruto.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Apa kau mau menyerah?~" tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak akan." Naruto yang melihat usahanya sia-sia langsung meremas jantung ditangannya dengan pelan.

"Aaargghh" Sasuke tiba-tiba berteriak sambil memegangi dada kirinya.

"Sasuke-sama, kumohon menyerahlah~." Goda Naruto sambil memeluk salah satu tangan Sasuke. Dia menekan dadanya ketangan Sasuke. Sasuke mulai memerah karena perlakuan Naruto.

"Sial, aku tidak akan terpengaruh dengan godaan mu." Ucap Sasuke. Dia mencoba memukul Naruto disebelahnya.

"Aaarggh" Sasuke lagi-lagi berteriak sebelum tinjunya menyentuh wajah Naruto. Dia langsung terbaring lemas ditanah.

"Menyerahlah baka, kau tahu kan kalau aku sedang badmood." Ucap Naruto sambil melempar-lempar jantung ditangannya.

"Aku . . . . menyerah."

Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat usahanya berhasil. Dia lalu menempelkan jantung ditangannya kedada kiri Sasuke. Jantung itu langsung masuk ketubuh Sasuke. Naruto menghilangkan kubahnya dan berjalan kearah pohon tempat duduknya tadi.

Rookie 12 minus Sasuke melongo setelah melihat pertarungan Sasuke melawan Naruto.

"Hebat." "Dia kuat sekali" "Sasuke kalah" dan berbagai komentar lainnya keluar dari mulut rookie 12.

"Giliranku, ayo kita bertarung, Nar-" Lee tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya ketika melihat Naruto yang sudah tertidur dibawah pohon.

"Dia malah tidur. Oi Naruto bangun." Ucap Kiba sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto.

"Kiba, jangan diganggu. Dia pasti kelelahan." Tenten kali ini mulai bersuara.

'Mungkin Naruto-kun hanya kekenyangan.' Batin Hinata.

"Wajahnya polos sekali." Komentar Ino melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang tertidur.

"Hooamz, dia betul. Tidur itu lebih baik. Aku pulang dulu ya. Aku mau tidur dengan tenang." Ucap Shikamaru yang dari tadi bertengger dipohon. Dia melompat turun dan berjalan pergi diikuti Choji dibelakangnya.

"Aku juga harus ke rumah sakit lebih awal dari biasanya, supaya dapat bonus." Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura.(Sejak kapan dia ketularan Kakuzu?)

"Aku juga mau pulang. Ayo Hinata-sama." Ucap Neji.

"Neji nii-san duluan saja, aku akan pulang bersama Naruto-kun." Tolak Hinata halus.

"Ya sudah." Neji pun pergi dari tempat itu.

Sasuke, Sai dan Shino pergi tanpa mengeluarkan suara (author: trio bisu).

"Aku juga harus menjaga toko. Hinata, aku pulang dulu ya. Selamat bersenang-senang." ucap Ino sambil berlari meninggalkan Hinata bersama Lee dan Tenten.

"Yosh, aku akan berlatih dulu. Pertama-tama, aku akan mengelilingi Konoha sebanyak 25 kali." Ucap Lee. Dia langsung berlari dengan kecepatan supernya.

"Lebih baik aku juga pulang. Aku tidak mau jadi pengganggu." Ucap Tenten sambil melirik ke arah Hinata dan Naruto. Dia lalu pergi dari tempat itu, menyisakan Hinata berdua dengan Naruto.

Hinata mendekat kearah Naruto dan duduk disebelahnya. Dia menyanderkan kepala Naruto kepangkuannya.

"Naruto-kun, kau memang polos ya." Ucap Hinata melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang tidur.

'Semoga kita selalu seperti ini.' batinnya.

**To Be Continued**

Chapter ends here. Semoga enjoy.

Selamat hari raya idul fitri. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

Tsukikage (cahaya bulan):

Nagato

Konan

Itachi

Deidara

Sasori

Akatsuki (fajar):

Tobi

Zetsu

Kisame

Ex-Akatsuki member yang tidak punya organisasi:

Hidan

Kakuzu

RnR please.

RyoKazuto out.

V

V

V

V

V


	11. Pertemuan Lima Kage

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto The Devil Fruit User © Saya

**Rated : **M for safe

**A/n : **Gomen, kalo lama updatenya. Pertemuan lima kage akan saya bahas di chapter kasih bagi para reader, reviewer dan para silent reader, berkat kalianlah fic ini bisa terus lanjut.

**Warning: **Typo(s), abal, gaje, SMS (Sistem Mikir Semalam), dll.

"talking"

'thinking'

"**jutsu"**

**Story Start**

**Namikaze mansion**

Minato sedang duduk diruang tamu bersama istrinya.

"Kushina, sebenarnya dimana kau menyimpan tas Naruto?" tanya Minato pada istrinya.

"Apa kau ingin memberitahunya?" tanya balik Kushina.

"T-tidak kok. Aku hanya bertanya." Balas Minato gelagapan. 'Sebenarnya Jiraiya-sensei menyuruhku menyembunyikan tas itu, kalau perlu dibuang.' Lanjut Minato dalam hati.

"Hmm, tasnya ada di dapur, tapi baju-bajunya kusimpan dilemari pakaian milikku." Jawab Kushina.

"EH. Bukankah itu terlalu mudah untuk ditemukan?" tanya Minato sambil menyeruput teh ditangannya.

"Memang, tapi kalau Naruto masuk kekamar kita dan membuka lemari pakaianku. Aku akan langsung menjebaknya."

"Jebakan? Bom asap? Kertas peledak? Atau pelontar kunai otomatis?"

Duakk

"DASAR BODOH, aku tidak akan melakukan hal berbahaya seperti itu. Nanti anak kesayanganku malah masuk rumah sakit." Ucap Kushina setelah menjitak kepala Minato.

"Lalu, apa yang kau siapkan untuk menjebaknya?" Minato kelihatannya sangat penasaran dengan jebakan Kushina.

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak . . . ada? Lalu bagaimana kau menjebaknya?" tanya Minato bingung.

"Aku akan berpura-pura menuduhnya ingin mengambil dan mencoba pakaianku, lalu dia akan salah tingkah dan aku akan mendandaninya lagi." Balas Kushina dengan senyum diwajahnya.

'Ternyata oh ternyata.' Batin Minato sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Kushina.

"Lalu pakaian yang ada dilemari Naruto itu pakaian siapa?" tanya Minato pada Kushina.

"Itu pakaian milikku waktu masih muda dulu. Aku masih menyimpannya sebagai kenang-kenangan."

'Kenang-kenangan? Dasar aneh.' Batin Minato.

**Training ground**

Naruto dan Hinata masih berduaan dibawah pohon.

"Enggh" erang Naruto dipangkuan Hinata. Beberapa detik kemudian, matanya mulai terbuka.

"Naruto-kun sudah bangun." Ucap Hinata sambil mengelus rambut Naruto.

"Hinata." Naruto lalu bangun dan duduk bersandar kepohon.

"Aku tertidur." Ujar Naruto sambil menyenderkan kepalanya kebahu Hinata.

"Maaf, aku membangunkanmu, Naruto-kun."

"Tidak kok, aku sebenarnya terbangun karena kepanasan. Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Sekitar jam 11 siang." Jawab Hinata.

"Ehh, pantas saja panas. Sudah hampir tengah hari. EH . . . tunggu dulu, j-jadi kau menungguiku dari tadi?"

"Ya." Hinata mengangguk setelah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"H-hinata, a-aku s-sebenarnya t-tak bermaks-"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku senang bisa bersama Naruto-kun." Ucapan Naruto dipotong oleh Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Hinata. Dia melepas jaketnya dan berdiri. Jaketnya diikatkan di pinggang.

"Ayo kita pulang, aku akan mengantarmu." Naruto menjulurkan tangannya ke Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan kekasihnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke kediaman Hyuga sambil bergandengan tangan.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan. Mereka akhirnya sampai didepan rumah Hinata.

"Selamat datang Hinata-sama, Naruto-sama. Maaf aku tadi tidak mengenalimu, Naruto-sama." ucap penjaga didepan rumah Hinata.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa kok." Balas Naruto.

"Hinata, aku pulang dulu ya." Ucap Naruto pada Hinata.

"Apa Naruto-kun tidak mau mampir?" tanya Hinata.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Aku harus pulang, dah." Naruto lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata bersama penjaga kediaman Hyuga.

"Hati-hati dijalan."

Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Hinata.

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto mendapat berbagai tatapan dari para penduduk. Tatapan khawatir, kasihan, iri dan . . . aneh. Jelas saja dia dipandangi, cara berjalannya sangat mencolok, apalagi dimata pria.

Dia berjalan dengan tangan terlipat dibelakang kepalanya. Dadanya terbusung dan jalannya agak mengangkang.

'Kenapa mereka memandangiku seperti itu. Aku merasa seperti seorang buronan.' Batinnya sambil melihat sekeliling.

**Namikaze Mansion**

"Tadaima." ucap Naruto ketika sudah sampai dirumahnya.

"Okaeri." balas kedua orangtuanya dari dapur.

"Kau sudah pulang, Naru-chan." Kushina yang sedang menyusun makanan di meja langsung berkomentar.

"Ya." Balas Naruto lesu. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah meja makan dan duduk dikursi yang ada didepan Minato.

"Kaa-san, apa aku sudah bisa mengambil pakaianku? Besok mungkin adalah hari terakhirku sebagai perempuan." Tanya Naruto.

"Belum. Lagi pula kan belum tentu kau akan kembali jadi laki-laki besok." Balas Kushina.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Minato bingung. Kushina yang melihat Minato bingung langsung tersenyum dan duduk di kursi sebelah Minato.

"Naruto bisa kembali jadi laki-laki kalau kekuatan cahayanya sudah terisi penuh." Balas Kushina.

Minato yang mendengarnya hanya ber'oh'ria.

"Karena itulah aku ingin menghindari pertarungan sebisa mungkin. Aku tidak mau terjebak seperti ini selamanya. Jika aku menggunakan kekuatan cahayaku selama 'masa pengisian energi', maka akan semakin lama waktu yang diperlukan untuk berubah kembali." Jelas Naruto pada kedua orang tuanya.

Kushina yang mendengar ucapan Naruto menyeringai sadis dan menoleh ke Minato. Minato yang mengerti maksud istrinya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita sparring. Tou-san hanya akan menggunakan taijutsu."

"Aku meno-" Naruto terdiam ketika Kushina menatapnya dengan tajam.

"B-baiklah. Aku menerimanya" ucap Naruto pada akhirnya.

Di halaman belakang.

Naruto kini sedang berdiri dihadapan Minato.

"MULAI" ucap Kushina dari tepi halaman.

Minato melesat kearah Naruto dan mengarahkan tinjunya kewajah Naruto. Naruto menghindarinya dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

Minato tidak menyerah. Dia kali ini mencoba untuk menendang perut Naruto.

Naruto melompat dan mendarat dibelakang Minato. Dia lalu mengarahkan tangannya kearah tengkuk Minato.

Minato menunduk dan menendang perut Naruto.

Greb

Tendangan Minato ditangkap oleh Naruto dengan mudah. Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya dan melemparkan Minato.

Tap

Minato masih bisa mendarat dengan kedua kakinya. Dia melesat lagi kearah Naruto dengan kunai ditangan kanannya.

Naruto mencoba untuk melompat kebelakang. Tapi kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan.

Dia menoleh kebawah dan melihat kakinya sudah terikat rantai chakra.

Beberapa rantai chakra terlihat keluar dari tubuh Kushina. Sedangkan Minato sekarang sudah semakin dekat dengan Naruto dan melemparkan kunainya.

'Sial, tidak sempat pakai Haki'

Kunai yang dilempar Minato melewati tubuh Naruto. Bukannya meleset, tapi Naruto mengubah tubuhnya menjadi cahaya agar tidak terluka.

Naruto yang mulai geram langsung menghilang dan muncul beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"**Room"**

Minato melempar beberapa kunai kearah Naruto dengan sangat cepat.. Sedangkan istrinya mengeluarkan rantainya lagi.

"**Tact"**

Trank

Kunai-kunai Minato menancap di batu yang muncul didepan Naruto. Rantai tiba-tiba muncul dibawah Naruto dan melilit kakinya. Minato yang melihat kesempatan langsung melesat kearah Naruto.

'Sial, aku melupakan Kaa-san.' Batin Naruto.

"**Shambles"**

Benda merah muda berbentuk hati keluar dari dada Minato dan Kushina. Benda didepan Minato masuk ketubuh Kushina dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"!" Ekspresi terkejut terpampang jelas diwajah mereka berdua.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Bukankah aku sudah berada didekat Naruto?" tanya Minato heran. Dia melirik kebawah dan melongo melihat tubuhnya.

"Uwwaa." Kushina langsung terjatuh setelah melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba ada didekatnya. Dia melihat kebawah dan . . .

"I-ini" ucap Minato sambil memegang dadanya.

"AKU JADI PEREMPUAN/LAKI-LAKI"teriak Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

Minato mengarahkan tangannya keselangkangannya.

"Hilang. Uwaaa" tangis Minato setelah meraba selangkangannya.

"Ada sesuatu." Yang ini adalah ucapan Kushina sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan Minato.

Minato mendekat kearah Naruto dan Kushina.

"N-naruto . . hiks . . , apa yang kau . . hiks. . lakukan?" ucap Minato disela tangisannya.

Kushina yang melihat Minato menangis langsung mengusap kepala Minato untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku menukar jiwa kalian." Balas Naruto santai.

"Dan aku tak akan menukarkannya kembali jika Kaa-san masih tidak mau mengembalikan pakaianku." lanjut Naruto.

"Kau pikir ancamanmu akan berhasil. Gomen ne Naru-chan, tapi aku malah senang. Kau bukan hanya telah menjadi anak perempuanku, tapi kau juga membuatku jadi laki-laki. Aku seharusnya berterima kasih." Ucap Kushina sambil membusungkan dadanya.

Naruto dan Minato langsung memasang wajah takut ketika mendengar ucapan Kushina.

"Sekarang akulah kepala keluarga disini. Kalian harus mematuhi perintahku." Lanjut Kushina dengan seringai sadis diwajahnya.

"Sekarang, cepat masuk dan makan makanan kalian. 'Kushina', setelah makan kau harus merapikan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Karena itu adalah tugasmu sebagai seorang 'istri'." Perintah Kushina sambil menekankan kata 'Kushina' dan 'istri'.

"A-apa maksudmu Kushina?" tanya Minato. Dia sudah berhenti menangis, tapi dipipinya masih tersisa air mata.

"Panggil aku 'Minato'. Mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi 'Kushina' untuk sementara." ucap Kushina dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam setajam silet (?).

"B-baik, M-. . . Minato." Balas Minato pasrah.

Mereka berjalan masuk dan duduk di meja makan. Mereka makan dalam keheningan.

Sesudah makan

"N-naruto, tolong kembalikan tubuh kami." Bisik Minato pada 'putrinya'.

"Baiklah Kaa- . . maksudku, Tou-san."

"Aku mendengar kalian." Naruto dan Minato dikejutkan oleh Kushina yang tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Aku akan mengembalikan tubuh ini saat kita sampai di pertemuan." Lanjut Kushina.

Minato dan Naruto akhirnya memilih diam dan memakan makanan mereka dengan tenang.

"Aku tahu Kaa-san pasti merencanakan semua ini kan? Karena kau ingin aku menjadi perempuan lebih lama lagi." Tuduh Naruto pada kaa-san yang sekarang jadi 'tou-san' nya.

Yang dituduh hanya diam.

"K-kushina, a-"

"Apa yang kau bilang 'Kushina-chan'." Ucap Kushina sambil menekankan 'Kushina-chan' pada ucapannya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin tubuhmu kembali?" tanya Minato tanpa menyebut nama supaya tidak salah.

"Tidak. . ."

"EH?" Naruto dan Minato terlonjak kaget mendengar jawaban dari Kushina.

". . . untuk sekarang. Mungkin aku akan menginginkannya kembali ketika diperjalanan."

Minato dan Naruto menghela nafas lega setelah mendengarnya.

'Aku tidak mau berada ditubuh ini terus, nanti aku malah terbiasa jadi perempuan. Dan juga, nanti aku yang akan jadi mangsa, bukan pemangsa.' Batin Minato.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan untuk pertemuan. Pakaian laki-laki Naruto akan bersamaku untuk sementara." Ucap Kushina kepada para perempuan (jadi-jadian) diruangan itu.

"Bukankah lebih baik kalau aku yang membawanya?" tanya Naruto mencoba merayu Kushina.

"Tidak, nanti kau akan memakainya." Tolak Kushina.

"Huh"

"Sudahlah , lebih baik kau pergi kekamarmu dan lakukan sesuatu yang berguna. Seperti merapikan tempat tidurmu atau apalah." Perintah Kushina pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan berjalan kekamarnya.

"Barang-barang yang akan kau bawa ke pertemuan ada ditas putih dibawah tempat tidurmu." Lanjut Kushina.

Naruto pun menghilang dari hadapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku pergi ke kantor Hokage dulu ya." Ucap Minato pada istrinya.

"Ehem."

"Apa?" tanya Minato pada Kushina.

"Nyonya 'Uzumaki Kushina', apakah kau pernah menjadi Hokage? Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau pernah jadi Hokage. Yang aku tahu, semua Hokage yang menjabat di desa ini semuanya 'laki-laki'." Ucap Kushina dengan penekanan pada kata 'Uzumaki Kushina' dan 'laki-laki'.

Minato yang mendengarnya langsung depresi dan berjalan masuk kekamarnya.

"Tolong jangan kacaukan tugasku." Ucap Minato lirih di depan pintu kamar.

"Ya, kalau begitu, aku pamit ya. Ittekimasu."

Kushina lalu menghilang dengan kilatan cahaya Hiraishin.

Kok Kushina bisa? Tentu saja dia bisa, yang mengajarkan Minato fuinjutsu kan ibunya. Sudah pasti dia juga ahli dalam fuinjutsu. Jadi wajar saja jika dia bisa menggunakan Hiraishin. Dia hanya tidak mau membuat tubuhnya lelah untuk menggunakan Hiraishin.

"Itterashai." Balas Minato sebelum dia menutup pintu kamarnya.

Keesokan harinya

Naruto kini duduk ditepi kasurnya. Dia baru saja bangun tidur. Matanya masih setengah menutup, air liur keluar dari sudut bibirnya dan rambutnya juga masih acak-acakan.

Dia hanya menggunakan sebuah gaun tidur berwarna biru pendek.

Dia bangkit dan berjalan ke dapur.

Dia melihat sosok ayahnya yang sedang duduk sambil membaca koran.

"Tou-san, mana Kaa-san?" tanya Naruto yang masih setengah sadar.

"Kaa-sanmu masih tidur Naru-chan."

"EH!, K-kaa-san. Aku lupa kalau yang ada ditubuh Tou-san adalah Kaa-san." Ucap Naruto yang baru sepenuhnya sadar.

"Hahaha, aku tidak terlihat seperti perempuan kan. Aku memang jago berakting."balas Kushina ke-pede-an.

"Kita akan pergi setelah 'kaa-san'mu bangun, aku sudah memberitahu Kakashi dan Jiraiya-sama jadwal keberangkatan kita. Jadi mereka pasti akan menunggu di gerbang desa Konoha nanti siang. Sebaiknya kau sekarang mandi, kau kan masih harus berdandan." Jelas Kushina.

Beberapa jam kemudian

Minato keluar dari kamar dengan keadaan lusuh. Rambutnya acak-acakan, bajunya koyak, mukanya pun seperti muka orang tersiksa. Dia berjalan kearah Kushina dan Naruto sambil bertumpu pada dinding.

"T-tou-san kenapa? Apa tou-san sakit?" tanya Naruto khawatir akan keadaan Minato.

"T-tidak kok, semalam aku diserang seseorang yang baru pulang kerja. Dia berhasil mengalahkanku dalam berduel." Ujar Minato.

"Siapa dia? Aku akan membalasnya nanti." Naruto kelihatan sangat semangat sekali untuk membalaskan dendam ayahnya.

"Dia ada disebelahmu."

"EH, maksudmu kaa-san." ucap Naruto tak percaya.

"Ya, dia langsung menyerang ketika aku tidur. Entah kenapa, aku tidak dapat melawan dan hanya bisa pasrah. Dia berhasil menaklukanku dan menyerangku berkali-kali. Dan aku sudah terlalu lelah dan lemah untuk membalasnya." Jelas Minato panjang lebar.

'Aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi 'menyerang' itu maksudnya melakukan 'itu'.' Batin Naruto yang sudah paham.

"Ya sudah, kau istirahatlah sebentar lalu bersiap. Kita akan pergi hari ini." perintah Kushina pada Minato.

Yang diperintah hanya bisa memasang wajah lelah dan duduk dikursi dihadapan Kushina.

Tengah hari

Gerbang Konoha

"Hokage-sama, hati-hati dijalan."

"Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi-san, tolong lindungi Hokage-sama beserta keluarganya."

"Naruto-san, jaga diri anda."

"Hinata-sama, jangan memaksakan diri anda."

Dan komentar lainnya keluar dari para penduduk yang berkumpul didepan gerbang Konoha untuk mengantarkan Hokage tercinta.

"Ya, serahkan saja padaku" ucap Kakashi malas.

"Yosh, TETSU NO KUNI. AKU DATANG" teriak Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita pergi. Tsunade-sama, tolong jaga Konoha ya." Ucap Minato pada Tsunade yang bertanggung jawab menggantikan Hokage selama dia tidak ada.

"Ya. Jangan khawatir, Kushina." Balas Tsunade. (yang tahu keadaan Kushina dan Minato hanya Naruto.)

Mereka berenam pergi meninggalkan Konoha dengan berjalan. (Ya iyalah, ditempat Naruto mana ada minibus atau angkot).

Kushina dan Minato berjalan dibarisan paling depan. Dibelakangnya ada Kakashi dan Jiraiya yang sedang membaca buku kesayangan mereka.

Di barisan paling belakang, Naruto dan Hinata berjalan sambil mengobrol ringan (Naruto yang bicara, Hinata hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas).

Kushina yang berada ditubuh Minato mengenakan baju khas jounin yang biasa dipakai Minato. Jubah dengan kanji 'Yondaime Hokage' juga tidak ketinggalan, ditambah topi Hokage yang diletakkan dipunggungnya. Dia membawa sebuah tas.

Sedangkan Minato, dia memakai baju yang biasa dipakai Kushina. Atasan putih dengan lengan yang sangat pendek dan juga gaun panjang longgar berwarna hijau yang hanya sampai ke tengah-tengah betisnya. Ditambah tas dipunggungnya.

Kakashi dan Jiraiya mengenakan pakaian khasnya masing-masing. Kakashi dengan rompi jounin dan maskernya, serta sebuah tas.

Jiraiya mengenakan kimono kemeja hijau dan celana hijau. Dia juga memakai baju besi jaring-jaring dengan bagian lengan dan kakinya lebih panjang dari kimono dan celananya. Pakaiannya dilengkapi dengan pelindung tangan, sabuk hitam sederhana, geta tradisional Jepang (sandal kayu), serta sebuah haori merah dengan dua lingkaran kuning sederhana di setiap sisi, dan ia membawa sebuah gulungan di punggungnya. Dia juga membawa tas seperti yang lain.

Hinata juga terlihat memakai pakaian sederhananya. Jaket longgar lengan panjang warna lavender dan celana biru tua, serta dia juga memakai sandal ber'hak' rendah. Dia juga masih memakai pelindung dahi di leher berwarna hitam. Tas terpampang jelas dipunggungnya.

Bagaimana karakter utama kita?

Dia kini mengenakan kimono kecokelatan lengan pendek yang mirip blus dengan border sulaman yang gelap, yang ditutup dengan obi berwarna hitam, rok hitam pendek dan stoking hingga paha (pakaian Kushina waktu remaja) serta sepatu sandal dengan hak sedang. Pedangnya menempel vertikal dipunggung.

Tasnya? Ada pada Kushina.

**Sunagakure**

Para penduduk desa Suna juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Konoha. Mengantar kepergian Kazekage mereka.

"Kau lamban, Kankuro!"

"Penyelesaian boneka baru makan waktu!"

"Berhati-hatilah Kazekage-sama"

"Kankuro, Temari, tolong jaga beliau."

"Aku mengerti."

"Lagi pula Gaara tak butuh pengawal kan?!"

"Aku pergi"

Mereka akhirnya memulai perjalanan mereka ke Tetsu no Kuni.

**Iwagakure**

"Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, tolong ya."

"Tsuchikage, bungkam kepala desa lain sekaligus!"

"Kalau sudah setua ini, perjalanan ke pertemuan juga terasa merepotkan." Ucap Tsuchikage.

"Yang muda seenaknya saja heboh tanpa memikirkan pinggangku yang rasanya bisa patah kapan saja." lanjutnya

"Gimana kalau kakek pensiun saja, seperti Roushi. Jangan memonopoli kejayaan terus." Ucap cucunya pada Tsuchikage.

"Biar aku yang bawa barangnya. Hahaha" ucap Akatsuchi sambil mengangkat tas Tsuchikage.

"Jangan sentuh, Akatsuchi!nggak perlu." Perintah Tsuchikage pada pengawalnya.

Grep Krak

"Huuoo, pinggangku."

"Tsuchikage-sama, biarkan saja Akatsuchi membawa barangmu. Kau akan untung juga kan." Ucap pria yang tubuhnya tertutup pakaian kecuali matanya.

"Han benar, Tsuchikage-sama" sambung temannya yang sudah agak tua.

"Terserah kalian saja" ucap Tsuchikage yang akhirnya setuju

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat."

Akatsuchi mengangkat tas beserta pemiliknya kebahu.

Mereka juga akhirnya memulai perjalanan mereka.

**Kirigakure**

"Tolong jaga Mizukage. Jangan biarkan beliau memaksakan diri."

"Aku mengerti."

"Apa tidak kau saja yang jadi Mizukagenya, Yagura?"

"Tidak, aku akan pergi sebagai Jinchuriki saja. Bersama-sama dengan Utakata. Aku sudah tak mau jadi Mizukage setelah kena genjutsunya, dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membalas perlakuannya padaku. Benarkan Utakata?"

"Ya, Yagura-sama."

"Lindungi Mizukage sebagai salah satu dari Kirigakure no Shinobigatana Shichininshuu."

"Ba-baik, kurasa semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya sudah, ayo berangkat."

"Kau masih tidak sabaran seperti biasanya, Yagura."

Mizukage beserta rombongan pun memulai perjalanan ke pertemuan.

Yang akan pergi mewakili Kirigakure adalah Mei Terumi, Ao, Chojuro, Utakata dan . . .

. . . Yagura.

**Kumogakure**

"Ayo berangkat, Shi, Darui, Bee, Yugito."

Prangg

"Lagi-lagi"

"Ya sudah. Ayo pergi"

"Aku lewat pintu saja."

"Brother memang semaunya saja, bakayaro konoyaro~"

"Kami pamit dulu"

"Hati-hati dijalan, Bee-sama, Yugito-sama"

**Takigakure**

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Fuu-chan"

"Aku mengerti."

"Berusahalah sebisamu, ini demi Takigakure dan seluruh dunia."

"Ya, aku pergi"

"Hati-hati dijalan"

**Back To Naruto **

Ditengah perjalanan, mereka dihadang oleh 10 orang bandit.

"Serahkan barang kalian jika mau lewat!" perintah salah satu bandit. Bandit lainnya mendekat kearahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Dan juga serahkan tiga wanita cantik yang bersama kalian." Lanjut bandit itu dengan seringai diwajahnya.

Kushina yang mendengar perkataan mereka langsung tertawa.

"Hei, duren kuning! apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya bandit itu kesal.

'Diantara semua wanita di tim ini, hanya Hinata yang asli. Yang lainnya adalah jadi-jadian.' Batin Kushina.

"Gomen ne, tapi bolehkah kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami yang tertunda ini. Kami tidak punya apa-apa untuk kalian." ucap Minato halus dengan senyum diwajahnya (wajah Kushina maksudnya).

"Kau sangat cantik, aku akan melepaskan teman-temanmu jika kau mau bermain denganku. Hehehehe." Bandit lainnya mulai bersuara.

TWITCH

Buagh brukk krak brakk bugh krek plak duarr.

Dengan mudahnya bandit-bandit itu dihajar Minato.

"Jangan berharap kau akan selamat jika bertemu denganku lagi." Ucap Minato dengan geramnya.

'Benar-benar 'Akai Chisio no Habanero', dia sangat menakutkan.' Batin Kakashi dan Jiraiya setelah melihat aksi Minato yang mereka sangka Kushina.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan melompat dari pohon kepohon.

Sore harinya

Naruto beserta timnya kini sudah sampai di wilayah perbatasan negara api.

Tap

Tap tap tap tap tap

Mereka semua langsung berhenti ketika Kushina menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sebaiknya kita beristirahat, hari sudah mulai gelap." Perintah Kushina pada timnya.(Ya iyalah, secara, dia kan yang berkuasa sekarang.)

"Tapi dimana? Aku tidak mau tidur diatas tanah seperti ini." ucap Naruto lebay.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kekuatan cahayamu untuk terbang dan melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar, Naruto?" tanya balik Kushina dengan seringai.

'Dasar, dia mau menjebakku ya. Maaf saja, tidak akan berhasil dengan mudah.' Batin Naruto yang sudah tahu akal bulus Kushina.

Naruto langsung memejamkan matanya dan diam untuk beberapa detik.

"Naruto, apa yan-"

"Sekitar satu kilometer dari sini, aku merasakan banyak orang yang berkumpul dalam suatu tempat. Mungkin itu pemukiman atau penginapan." Pertanyaan Jiraiya dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Ya sudah, kita akan pergi kesana. Besok kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan kita." Perintah Kushina (lagi)

"Baik"

Mereka akhirnya menginap disebuah penginapan yang ada disebuah pemukiman(?).

**Di sebuah tempat**

Seorang pria bertopeng sedang berjalan kearah pintu masuk di bawah tulang-tulang hewan.

Tap

Seorang pemuda berjubah hitam mendarat dibelakangnya. Pria bertopeng yang ternyata adalah Tobi membalikkan badannya. Pria berjubah itu membuka tudung kepalanya.

"Kau? Ada urusan apa kau kesini?"

"Aku ingin membuat aliansi denganmu." Ucap pria itu. Wajahnya mempunyai sisik ular di beberapa sisi.

"Kau memang hebat, bisa menemukan tempat ini."

"Aku pernah mengunjungi berbagai negara sebagai mata-mata, jangan remehkan jaringan informasiku yang pernah jadi anggota Akatsuki."

"Kau memang mata-mata Sasori, tapi kau berkhianat pada Akatsuki."

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku tahu jika kau tidak melakukan ini tanpa imbalan." Tanya Tobi.

"Kau memang pintar, tidak salah aku kesini..." ucap pria itu dengan jeda.

"... berikan beberapa zetsu putih padaku. Aku ingin menjadikannya percobaan."

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?"

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**

Grak

"E-edo-tensei."

"Dengan Nidaime Hokage, Shodaime Hokage, Sandaime Raikage, Nidaime Mizukage, Yondaime Kazekage dan Nidaime Tsuchikage aku akan menambah kekuatan kalian. Dan aku masih punya bidak yang lain."

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa melakukan hal seperti ini, padahal Orochimaru baru saja kami bunuh."

"Bahkan sebelum Orochimaru-sama meninggal, aku sudah melakukan beberapa eksperimen untuk mencari jati diriku."

"Tapi itu saja tidak cukup jika kau ingin aku menerimamu."

Grak

"I-itu!? Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu, aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa."

"Kau memang hebat, bertarung denganmu hanya akan mengurangi daya tempur kami."

"Zetsu putih akan kuserahkan padamu nanti."

"Terserah padamu, yang penting kau memberikannya."

Pria berjubah itu lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau sekarang menjadi aliansi Akatsuki . . . .Yakushi Kabuto."

**Few days later**

**Tetsu no Kuni**

"Selamat datang, Hokage-sama. Kami sudah menunggu anda." Ucap seorang pria tua dengan rambut panjang.

"Terima kasih, apa kage yang lainnya sudah datang?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah, anggota Tsukikage juga sudah datang. Hanya tinggal menunggu anda." Jawab pria itu.

"Tsukikage?" ucap Minato bingung.

"Mereka adalah tim Nagato yang baru." Jawab Naruto.

"Oh. Ngomong-ngomong, apa ada teh panas? Aku kedinginan disini?" tanya Jiraiya yang tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Tentu saja ada, akan kami siapkan. Silahkan masuk terlebih dahulu." Jawab pria bernama Mifune.

"Tunggu!?" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Minato heran akan tingkah anaknya.

"**Room"**

"**Shambles"**

"!"

Kejadian ketika Minato dan Kushina bertukar tubuh terulang kembali, hanya saja mereka kembali ketubuh mereka masing-masing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa kok." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk." Ucap Minato dengan semangat, berbanding terbalik dengan Kushina yang malah menjadi murung.

Di dalam

Para kage kini duduk di meja besar berbentuk 'U'. Dari ujung paling kanan ada Mizukage, disebelah kirinya Kazekage, lalu ditengahnya Hokage, disebelah kiri Hokage ada Tsuchikage dan di ujung ada Raikage. Didepan mereka ada topi kagenya masing-masing dan dibelakangnya ada tirai dengan kanji-kanji yang sama dengan yang ada ditopi mereka.

Didepan mereka ada sebuah meja panjang untuk dua orang, yang satunya diduduki Mifune, yang satunya lagi belum diisi.

Para jinchuriki berdiri debelakang kage masing-masing, kecuali Fuu yang berdiri dibelakang Gaara. Pengawal-pengawal mereka duduk di tempat yang ada dibelakang tirai.

"Semua kage dan jinchuriki sudah berkumpul atas permintaan Kazekage." Ucap Mifune memulai percakapan.

"Saya Mifune, saya bertanggung jawab disini. Sebelum pertemuan ini dimulai, aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri." Lanjutnya.

"Godaime Mizukage – Mei Terumi"

"Godaime Kazekage – Gaara"

"Yondaime Hokage – Namikaze Minato"

"Sandaime Tsuchikage – Onooki"

"Yondaime Raikage – Ay"

"Baiklah, pertemuan lima kage dimulai" ucap Mifune.

"Aku akan bicara lebih dulu. Tolong dengarkan." Ucap Gaara sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Status lima kage sudah berubah ya. Kau pasti luar biasa kalau bisa jadi kage di usia semuda itu, Kazekage." Ucap Tsuchikage memotong omongan Gaara.

"Ayahmu pasti sudah mengajarimu dengan baik. Tapi tidak dalam hal sopan santun." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Tsu-"

Mizukage yang baru saja ingin mengeluarkan suara membatalkan niatnya ketika mendengar suara lain.

"Apakah kau yakin kalau kau adalah orang yang pantas untuk mengkoreksi orang lain dalam sopan santun, Tsuchikage."

Semua mata langsung tertuju kearah orang yang tiba-tiba ada disebelah Mifune. Dibelakang sosok itu ada sosok perempuan berambut panjang.

"Naruto?" ucap Minato melihat anaknya yang baru datang.

**Flashback On**

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, kalian masuk dulu, aku ada keperluan." Ucap Naruto pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto?" tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Menemui temanku. Hinata, ayo." jawab Naruto.

"B-baik Naruto-kun."

Naruto dan Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan rombongan Hokage.

**Flashback Off**

"Siapa kau?" tanya Raikage.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Raikage tersenyum dan berpose seperti Gaara.

"Uzumaki Naruto, putra Yondaime Hokage. Dan aku juga yang telah mengadakan pertemuan ini."

"Putra? Jangan bercanda" ucap Tsuchikage tak percaya.

"Dia laki-laki, hanya saja dia berubah menjadi perempuan untuk sementara waktu setelah menggunakan jurus terlarang miliknya." Jelas Minato.

"Jadi begitu . . . tapi bukankah Kazekage yang mengadakan pertemuan ini?" tanya Mizukage.

"Aku mengadakan pertemuan ini atas permintaan Naruto. Aku berhutang nyawa padanya." Jawab Gaara.

"Ya sudah, lanjutkan Gaara." Ucap Naruto pada Gaara.

"Baik. Aku adalah seorang jinchuriki, aku ditangkap dan hampir mati ditangan mereka. Karena itulah aku bisa menyebut mereka berbahaya." Gaara berbicara dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

"Diperlukan keahlian, pengetahuan, serta waktu untuk pengendaliannya." Ucap satu-satunya kage perempuan disana.

"Jinchuriki memerlukan proses tumbuh bersama biju untuk beradaptasi. Bukan begitu Kazekage?" tanya Tuchikage pada Gaara.

"Yang bisa mengendalikan biju dalam artian sebenarnya adalah Madara Uchiha, Shodaime Hokage, Yondaime Mizukage, dan Killer Bee." Ucap Minato sambil melirik kearah Killer Bee dan Yagura.

Duarr

Raikage memukul meja didepannya dengan sangat kuat. Semua pengawal langsung turun dan berdiri didepan kagenya masing-masing.

"Bicaranya sudah cukup." Raikage berkata dengan penuh amarah.

"Ini tempat diskusi, mohon tidak bertindak kasar." Ucap Mifune pada semua orang disana.

"Mundur, Kakashi, Jiraiya-sensei" ucap Minato pada pengawalnya. Kakashi dan Jiraiya kembali ketempatnya.

"Kalian juga Temari, Kankuro." Kankuro dan Temari juga kembali ketempatnya.

"Ao, Chojuro, tidak apa-apa." Pengawal Mizukage mundur setelah mendapat perintah dari Mizukage.

"Hmph" Tsuchikage memberi isyarat kepada pengawalnya untuk kembali ketempat mereka tadi.

"Konoha, Iwa, Suna, Kiri. Akatsuki dibentuk oleh ninja pelarian desa kalian." Raikage tidak melanjutkan omongannya ketika merasakan ada yang datang.

Seorang pria tua memasuki ruangan pertemuan bersama dua pengawalnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Danzo-sama?" Minato langsung mengeluarkan kunainya ketika melihat kedatangan Danzo.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana pertemuan ini berlangsung." Ucap Danzo enteng.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mengundurkan diri dari jabatan kage, Yagura-san?" lanjut Danzo.

"Ketika aku menjadi Mizukage, aku dikendalikan oleh seseorang. Aku juga baru sadar ketika dikalahkan oleh Mei. Kare-" Jelas Yagura.

"Siapa orang itu, Yagura?" tanya Naruto memotong ucapan Yagura.

'Jika dia bisa mengendalikan Jinchuriki, dia pasti orang yang kuat.' Batin Naruto.

"Dia memiliki sharingan dan memakai topeng dengan lubang di mata kanannya."

"Akatsuki. Pasti dia adalah orang yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara."

"!?" para kage membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Mizukage pada Naruto.

"Sebagian dari anggota Akatsuki sudah berkhianat dan bergabung denganku. Jadi aku tahu informasi dalam Akatsuki." Jelas Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membentuk aliansi lima negara?" lanjutnya.

"Aliansi? Tapi, siapa yang akan memimpin?" tanya Tuchikage.

"Hokage" jawab Danzo.

Semua orang disana yang sudah mengetahui akal bulus Danzo hanya diam.

"Aku setuju."

Semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mifune.

"Tidak ada anggota Akatsuki yang berasal dari desa kami. Akulah yang pantas memimpin." Ucap Raikage kesal.

Set

Mifune menunjuk meja didepan Raikage.

"Aku mengerti kalau kekerasan dibutuhkan dalam memimpin, tapi orang yang berindak karena terbawa perasaan seperti dirimu pasti akan menghancurkan aliansi seperti menghancurkan meja itu."

"Kazekage terlalu muda untuk diberi tanggung jawab sebesar ini, memanggilnya Kazekage saja sudah sulit." Gaara memandang Mifune dengan datar.

"Tsuchikage terlalu tua dan memiliki imej susah bergerak." Tsuchikage agak tersinggung dengan ucapan Mifune, walaupun benar.

"Mizukage berasal dari Kirigakure, tempat Akatsuki terbentuk. Ada kekhawatiran kebocoran informasi." Mizukage menunduk mendengar ucapan Mifune.

"Hanya Hokage lah yang masih bisa diberi tanggung jawab ini. Dia berpengalaman dalam perang dan juga biju terkuat berada di Konoha."

"A-aku rasa aku akan menolaknya." Ucap Minato smabil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Semua orang dikejutkan oleh omongan Minato.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mifune heran.

"Aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa bertanggung jawab. Raikage yang lebih pan-"

"Maaf, Danzo-sama. Bolehkah aku melihat mata kanan anda yang diperban itu." Salah satu pengawal Mizukage bernama Ao memotong perkataan Minato.

"Mata kanan itu sepertinya ditransplantasikan dari mata Uchiha Shisui. Doujutsunya merupakan jurus yang bisa memasuki pikiran lawan dan mengendalikannya seolah itu adalah pikirannya sendiri. Bahkan lawan tidak sadar kalau dia dikendalikan" Jelas Ao

"Kau? Jangan-jangan kau mengendalikan Mifune." Ucap Raikage yang sadar akan perbuatan Danzo.

"Sama sepeerti mata kananku yang berasal dari Hyuga yang kulawan. Aku tak bisa menyamakan anda denganku. Tapi, anda tidak bisa menipu mata kananku yang bahkan bisa mematahkan genjutsu Mizukage keempat." Lanjut Ao

"Aku pikir ada Hyuga yang berkhianat pada Konoha."

"HALOO" Zetsu putih tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Akatsuki"

"Salah satu dari kami menyerang pertemuan ini, apakah kalian tahu dimana dia.?" Ucap Zetsu.

Grebb

"Katakan dimana dia?" Raikage langsung berada didepan Zetsu dan mencekiknya.

'C-cepatnya.' Batin semua orang yang melihat kecuali Naruto.

Krek

Zetsu langsung tewas dengan leher patah.

"Shi, Darui, ayo kita pergi." Tubuh Raikage diselimuti listrik kebiruan.

"Tidak perlu, Raikage." Ucap Naruto sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Empat orang dengan jubah berwarna merah muncul didepan Naruto.

"M-mereka?" ucap kage-kage lainnya terkejut.

"Mereka adalah mantan anggota Akatsuki, tapi sekarang mereka adalah. . . ."

.

.

.

". . . . Tsukikage"

**To Be Continued**

Chapter ends here. Semoga enjoy.

Maaf kalo masih pendek dan pertarungannya kurang seru, saya masih sibuk untuk nulis fic ni.

RnR please.

RyoKazuto out.

V

V

V

V

V


	12. Danzo's Death

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto The Devil Fruit User © Saya

**Rated : **M for safe

**A/n : **Akhirnya bisa update. Maaf, saya malah makin sibuk. Satu tugas belum selesai, uda ada diberi tugas lainnya. Ini juga masih curi-curi waktu. Gomen.

Shodaime, Nidaime dan Sandaime tidak disegel dalam perut Shinigami. Karena Orochimaru tidak menyerang Konoha. Sandaime mati dengan normal (bisa karena faktor usia, penyakit, dll).

Terima kasih bagi para reader, reviewer dan para silent reader, berkat kalianlah fic ini bisa terus lanjut.

**Warning: **Typo(s), abal, gaje, SMS (Sistem Mikir Semalam), dll.

"talking"

'thinking'

"**jutsu"**

**Story Start**

Seekor burung gagak terbang masuk keruang pertemuan lima kage.

Burung itu mendarat dibahu kanan Itachi.

"Siapa musuhnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Kisame." Jawab Itachi datar.

"Ohh, jadi muka hiu itu datang sendirian kemari. Aku akui kalau dia memang berani, un." Komentar Deidara. Dia lalu membentuk sebuah burung dengan tanah liat miliknya.

"Dei, kau Deidara kan?" tanya Kurotsuchi ketika melihat Deidara.

Semua penjaga sebenarnya sudah ada disamping kage mereka masing-masing, untuk berjaga.

"Lama tak bertemu, Kurotsuchi." Ucap Deidara. Dia lalu melemparkan burung tanah liatnya keudara.

Pooft

Burung itu membesar, para anggota Tsukikage (minus Konan) naik dan burung itu terbang lewat pintu.

Sebelum pergi, Itachi memandang Danzo dari sudut matanya.

'Dia tidak berubah.' Batin Itachi dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Danzo.

Keadaan berubah sunyi ketika Tsukikage keluar. Semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Hei, apa ilusi pak tua ini masih aktif?" tanya Raikage pada Ao.

"Tidak, chakranya sudah normal." Jawab Ao dengan byakugan aktif.

"Tenang saja, ini bukanlah kekuatan yang bisa digunakan sesering itu selama sehari." Ucap Danzo dengan mata setengah tertutupnya.

"Minato, aku tidak akan memaafkan Konoha yang ingin mengacaukan pertemuan ini." ucap Raikage sambil mengaktifkan 'Raiton no Yoroi'nya.

"Maaf, kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Minato lalu berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Kau pikir dengan meminta-"

"Konoha tidak pantas disalahkan karenanya." Naruto memotong perkataan Raikage.

"Apa maksudmu nona kecil?" tanya Raikage dengan kesal karena perkataannya dipotong.

Twitch

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU NONA KECIL, HANYA KARENA AKU SEKARANG PEREMPUAN DAN TUBUHMU LEBIH BESAR. Hah. Hah. Hah. ." Naruto berteriak kesal dengan perempatan di dahinya.

"Tenang lah, Naruto-san. Raikage-sama, tolong hargai Naruto-san." Ucap Mizukage mencoba menenangkan.

"Dengar, apa yang dilakukan Danzo bukanlah tanggung jawab Konoha. Dia memang tetua desa, tapi dia sudah melakukan banyak misi kotor yang membuat Konoha dipandang buruk." Jelas Naruto sambil memandang tajam Danzo.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Raikage yang dibuat bingung oleh Naruto.

"Danzo telah melakukan misi tak berperikemanusiaan dengan dalih 'demi desa Konoha'. Dia hanyalah orang tua yang terobsesi menjadi Hokage." Lanjut Naruto.

"Dialah orang yang membuangku lima tahun yang lalu. Dia juga bekerja sama dengan pimpinan Amegakure untuk menghancurkan Akatsuki ketika baru dibentuk." Lanjut Naruto (lagi).

"Menghancurkan Akatsuki? Bukankah itu bagus, Naruto-san?" tanya Mifune.

"Akatsuki awalnya dibentuk untuk mengakhiri perang dan menciptakan perdamaian dengan cara yang baik. Akatsuki dulu pernah menjadi organisasi dengan anggota yang cukup banyak. Tapi, pimpinan Amegakure yang merasa daerah kekuasaannya terancam mengadakan sebuah perjanjian dengan Akatsuki. Dia bekerja sama dengan Danzo untuk menjebak dan menghancurkan Akatsuki. Hasilnya, pendiri sekaligus pemimpin Akatsuki yang bernama Yahiko tewas. Itulah yang mengubah Akatsuki menjadi yang sekarang." Jelas Konan panjang lebar.

"Kau tidak punya bukti." Ucap Danzo dengan senyum liciknya.

"Bukti? Perempuan ini merupakan saksi ditempat kejadian. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Balas Naruto sambil menunjuk Konan.

Danzo yang melupakan fakta tentang Konan mendecih dan berbalik. Dia lalu berjalan keluar.

Tap

"Kau seenaknya saja memasuki tempat ini dan mengacaukan pertemuan kami. Kau tidak bisa kami biarkan pergi." Ucap Raikage yang tiba-tiba ada didepan pintu.

"Bee, gunakan 'Double Lariat'." Lanjut Raikage.

"Okee, saatnya beraksi. Bakayaro konoyaro~" balas Bee dengan nada rapnya.

"Tunggu." Raikage dan Killer Bee tidak jadi menyerang ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Biarkan Konoha mengurus masalahnya sendiri." Lanjut Naruto. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Mifune.

"Apa ad-"

Duaarr

Sebuah ledakan besar terdengar.

'Pasti ulah Deidara.' Batin Naruto, Konan dan Kurotsuchi bersamaan.

**With Tsukikage**

Keberadaan Kisame dilacak oleh Nagato dengan kemampuan rinnegannya.

Mereka saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya. . .

Duaarr

Deidara yang tidak sabaran melemparkan bom tanah liatnya. Tapi bom itu dengan mudah ditepis Kisame dengan Samehadanya, walau pun ledakannya hampir mengenai Kisame.

"Hentikan Deidara. Itachi, dia dulu partnermu. Kuserahkan padamu." Perintah Nagato pada Deidara dan Itachi.

"Cih." Deidara kelihatannya tidak terima dengan perintah Nagato.

Itachi mengangguk dan melemparkan beberapa shuriken.

Trank trank

Shuriken itu dengan mudah ditahan Kisame dengan Samehada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Itachi? Apa karena aku dulu pernah jadi partnermu, sehingga kau menahan dirimu? Atau kau memang sudah lemah?" ucap Kisame dengan seringai diwajah hiunya.

"Hn." Itachi hanya meresponnya dengan gumaman.

"Kau tidak berubah. Tetap saja dingin." Kisame melesat kearah Itachi dan menebaskan Samehadanya.

Crashh

Tubuh Itachi terkoyak dan terbelah dua.

Koak koak koak (gomen, sfxnya aneh)

Itachi pun berubah menjadi puluhan gagak. Kisame yang sadar kalau dia terkena genjutsu meloncat kebelakang. Tapi dia dikejutkan oleh Itachi yang berada dibelakangnya.

Crashh

Kisame menebaskan Samehadanya lagi ke Itachi.

Kejadian sebelumnya terulang lagi, tubuh Itachi berubah jadi gagak-gagak hitam.

Gagak-gagak itu terbang kearah Kisame. Ketika sudah berada didepan Kisame, gagak-gagak itu berubah menjadi shuriken.

Trank trank jleb jleb

Kisame masih bisa menangkis beberapa shuriken dengan mudah, tapi beberapa shuriken lainnya kini terlihat menancap ditubuhnya.

"Sial, aku meremehkannya. Padahal aku sudah tahu cara bertarungnya." Kisame mencabut shuriken-shuriken yang menancap ditubuhnya. Dia lalu membuat beberapa handseal.

"**Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu"**

Beberapa peluru hiu melesat kearah Itachi.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu"**

Sebuah bola api besar dikeluarkan Itachi setelah ia melakukan beberapa handseal.

Duarr

Dua jutsu itu bertabrakan dan menghasilkan ledakan skala kecil.

"**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu"**

Itachi menyemburkan beberapa bola api kecil kearah Kisame.

Kisame yang melihat serangan Itachi mengangkat Samehada dan menyerap bola api Itachi.

**With Nagato and friends(?)**

"Ketua, biarkan aku bertarung, un." Rengek Deidara pada Nagato.

"Kau kekanak-kanakan sekali Dei." Mulut Sasori sudah mulai bersuara.

"Biar saja. Aku yakin, kau pasti juga ingin bertarung dengannya kan?" Kelihatannya Deidara sudah tersulut emosi.

"Kau-"

"Deidara . . bantu Itachi." Ucap Nagato datar.

"Ketua.. YEY.. terima kasih ketua." Deidara melompat kegirangan. Dia lalu melemparkan burung yang sudah dibuatnya dari tadi dan . .

Poft

Burung itu membesar dan terbang dengan Deidara diatasnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa ketua?" tanya Sasori ragu.

"Daripada dia berteriak ditelingaku. Lebih baik dia kusuruh membantu Itachi." Jawab Nagato santai.

.

.

.

Wussh

Deidara melesat kearah Itachi dan Kisame yang sedang beradu jutsu andalannya masing-masing. Dia melemparkan burang dan laba-laba buatannya ke Kisame.

Duarr duarr

Kisame yang belum sadar akan kedatangan pasukan tambahan untuk Itachi terkena sedikit ledakan dari Deidara.

"Dei." Gumam Itachi ketika melihat Deidara.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku tidak mau menolongmu, aku hanya ingin menghajar si wajah hiu ini, un." Ucap Deidara yang masih ada diatas burungnya.

"Ugh, bala bantuan. Itu tak akan merubah apa-apa." Ucap Kisame yang memiliki luka bakar di lengan kiri atasnya.

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini dengan seni, un." Ucap Deidara dengan semangat sambil melemparkan bom-bomnya lagi.

Duaarr duaarr

**Back To Naruto**

"Ledakan apa itu." Tanya Gaara setelah dikejutkan oleh getaran diruangan tempatnya dan para kage berdiskusi.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Ini ulah Deidara." Jelas Naruto tenang.

"Dia tidak berubah. Selalu saja bermain petasan." Kurotsuchi menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mengingat kebiasaan Deidara.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai pertarungan kita Danzo." Ucap Naruto dengan seringai diwajah manisnya.

"Mifune-san, bawa kami ketempat yang lebih luas. Aku tidak mau menghancurkan ruangan ini." lanjutnya.

"Ikut aku." Ucap salah satu pengawal Mifune.

Ruangan pertemuan kini kosong melompong. Semuanya ada ditempat lain.

**Di sebuah lapangan.**

"Tempat yang sempurna. Bisa kita mulai sekarang." Ucap Naruto pada Danzo dan kedua pengawalnya.

"Fu, Torune. Beri aku waktu. Aku akan melepaskan segel ditangan kananku." Perintah Danzo pada kedua pengawalnya.

Kedua pengawal Danzo lalu melesat kearah Naruto.

"**Room"**

Sebuah kubah biru besar tercipta.

Naruto mengeluarkan shushui dan menebaskannya secara horizontal.

Fu dan Torune bukannya menghindar malah mencoba menahan tebasan Naruto dengan tanto (A/n: itu loh, pisau dipunggung anbu Ne) mereka.

Slash

Tubuh bagian atas dan bawah mereka terpisah. Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu berpikir kalau mereka berdua sudah mati.

Tapi mereka salah.

Fu dan Torune masih bisa bangkit walaupun hanya dengan tubuh atas mereka.

'Aku tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun.' Batin mereka berdua heran.

"Menyerahlah. Atau kali ini nyawa kalian yang akan terpisah dari tubuh itu." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk tubuh atas Fu dan Torune.

Danzo yang melihat bawahannya terdesak hanya diam. Seolah-olah dia sedang menonton tv.

"Tidak akan, demi Danzo-sama." Ucap Fu yang bersusah payah menyambungkan tubuhnya kembali.

Naruto menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Fu. Dia lalu memukul punggung Fu dengan telapak tangannya.

"**Mess"**

Jantung terbungkus kubus biru transparan keluar dari tubunya. Sebelum menyentuh lantai, jantung itu menghilang dan muncul lagi di tangan Naruto.

"Jantung yang sehat." Komentar Naruto sebelum akhirnya meremas jantung itu.

"Aaarggh." Fu berteriak kesakitan.

Torune yang melihat rekannya kesakitan langsung melemparkan beberapa kunainya.

Wush

Kunai-kunai itu dihindari dengan mudah oleh Naruto.

"Tenang saja, kau akan mendapat giliranmu." Ucap Naruto.

Crash

Dia lalu memisahkan kepala Fu dengan badannya. . Tapi Fu kelihatannya masih hidup.

"Aku siap kapan saja." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Danzo yang melepaskan perban ditangan kanannya.

Setelah perban-perban itu terlepas, terlihatlah sepuluh sharingan ditangan kanannya.

"Menjijikan." Komentar Naruto setelah melihat tangan Danzo.

"Andai saja aku bisa menggunakan elemen cahaya, aku pasti sudah membunuhmu." tambahnya.

Brukk

Naruto lalu mengeluarkan Haki Haoshokunya untuk membuat Fu dan Torune pingsan. Dia lalu menghilangkan kubahnya.

Sedangkan Danzo, dia malah membuat beberapa handseal dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunai. Dia lalu berlari kearah Naruto.

"**Bushoshoku Koka"**

Trakk

Greb

Kunai Danzo hancur ketika bertabrakan dengan tangan Naruto yang dilapisi Haki. Setelah itu tangannya ditangkap dari Naruto.

Crassh

Naruto menebas Danzo dengan pedangnya. Danzo pun tewas seketika.

"Mudah sekali." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum meremehkan.

"!"

Trang

Naruto dikejutkan oleh sebuah serangan dari arah belakangnya. Untung saja dia masih bisa menangkis serangan itu sebelum melukai dirinya.

Pelaku penyerangan itu ternyata Danzo.

'Apa yang terjadi?' batin Naruto heran.

Naruto mengayunkan tangan hitamnya kewajah Danzo.

Buagh duaar

Danzo tewas untuk kedua kalinya dengan kepala hancur.

"Sangat kuat." Ucap Danzo yang berdiri beberapa meter dari Naruto.

Semua orang yang menyaksikan pertandingan itu dibingungkan oleh kekuatan Danzo.

'Apa rahasianya?' batin Naruto yang masih terkejut.

Danzo melemparkan shuriken yang dilapisi elemen angin ke arah Naruto.

Wusshh

Naruto menghindarinya dengan melompat kesamping.

"**Ittoryu: Namikaze"**

Naruto menebaskan pedangnya dan membuat sebuah gelombang angin yang melesat cepat kearah Danzo.

Crashh

Danzo yang belum sempat menghindar terkena serangan Naruto dengan telak.

"**Fuuton: Shinkugyoku"**

Danzo yang muncul dibelakang Naruto menembakkan beberapa peluru angin berkecepatan tinggi.

Wush wush wush

Naruto menghindarinya dengan mudah.

Naruto lalu berlari kearah Danzo. Rambut kuning emas panjangnya berkibar, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang shushui dengan erat.

"**Fuuton: Sinkuha"**

Danzo membuat pedang angin yang langsung melesat kearah Naruto.

Tapi, Naruto lagi-lagi bisa menghindar dengan sangat mudah. Terima kasih kepada Haki Kenbunshokunya.

Setelah merasa jaraknya sudah dekat dengan Danzo. Naruto mengalirkan haki ke pedangnya dan menebas Danzo.

Crass

Danzo lagi-lagi tertebas oleh pedang Naruto.

"Percuma." Danzo lagi-lagi muncul beberapa meter dari Naruto.

"**Ittoryu: Takanami"**

Sebuah gelombang berbentuk elang melesat kearah Danzo.

Wush

Danzo kali ini menghindarinya dengan mudah.

Dia lalu melemparkan beberapa shuriken yang sudah terlapisi elemen angin.

Wush wush wush

Shuriken-shuriken Danzo sepertinya belum cukup cepat untuk melukai Naruto.

Naruto berlari kearah Danzo dengan shushui ditangan kanannya.

Danzo yang melihat musuhnya mendekat mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dan meniupkan elemen angin ke kunai tersebut.

Trank trank trank

Terjadilah adu kenjutsu diantara mereka berdua. Awalnya mereka seimbang, tapi lama kelamaan Naruto makin mendominasi.

Crash

Serangan Naruto berhasil memisahkan kepala dengan tubuh Danzo.

'Dimana dia akan muncul lagi?' batin Naruto sambil melirikkan matanya keseluruh penjuru lapangan.

'Dibelakang.'

Trank

Naruto berbalik dan menahan kunai Danzo dengan pedangnya.

Krekk krek krak

Kunai Danzo retak ketika beradu dengan pedang Naruto sebelum akhirnya patah.

Duak

Naruto berhasil menendang Danzo yang lengah ketika kunainya patah.

Merasa serangannya belum cukup. Naruto melompat kearah Danzo yang masih menyeimbangkan diri setelah terkena serangan Naruto. Dia lalu melemparkan pedangnya.

Jleb

Pedang yang dilemparkan Naruto menancap di dada kiri Danzo.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku, bocah." Danzo kini muncul jauh dari Naruto.

"KURANG AJAR." Naruto kini sudah tak sabaran. Dia berlari mengambil pedangnya dan mengayunkan pedangnya itu keseluruh penjuru lapangan. Tebasan-tebasan biru keluar dari ayunan pedang Naruto.

Duaar duarr duarr duarr

Danzo terkena tebasan Naruto sebanyak dua kali. Sisanya masih bisa dihindarinya.

'Untung saja aku masih bisa membaca beberapa serangannya. Jika tidak, aku pasti sudah tewas. Aku hanya memiliki dua kali kesempatan lagi.' Batin Danzo.

"**Ittoryu: Rengoku Ransu"**

Sebuah aura hitam mengelilingi shushui. Naruto mengarahkan ujung pedangnya kearah Danzo.

Sebuah tombak hitam terbentuk dari aura shushui dan melesat kearah Danzo.

'Sial, tidak sempat pakai Izanagi.'

Duarr

Tombak Naruto meleset dari sasarannya. Tombak itu berbelok ketika sebuah pohon besar muncul dari tangan kanan Danzo.

Krek

Pohon itu terlepas dari Danzo dan ditangan kanannya kini terlihat sebuah wajah.

"Itu.."

"Shodaime..."

"Hashirama..."

Dan komentar lainnya keluar dari orang-orang yang menonton pertandingan itu.

Beralih ke Naruto.

'Apalagi itu? Dia pasti sudah melakukan banyak percobaan jika bisa memiliki kemampuan seperti itu. Dasar manusia menjijikan.'

Naruto lalu berlari kearah Danzo dan menebaskan pedangnya untuk yang sekian kalinya.

Wush

Danzo menghindari serangan Naruto dengan bergeser kesamping.

Cress

Danzo tidak memperkirakan serangan dari sebuah kunai ditangan kiri Naruto. Sebuah luka melintang tercipta di dada Danzo. Danzo dibuat lengah oleh lukanya.

Crashh

Naruto menyabetkan pedangnya dan membelah Danzo menjadi dua.

Untuk kesembilan kalinya Danzo mati.

Naruto memandang mayat Danzo dibawahnya. Ketika melihat tangan kanan Danzo.

"!"

'Aku mengerti, rahasia kekuatannya adalah sharingan ditangannya. Tinggal satu lagi.' Batin Naruto.

Danzo muncul jauh dari Naruto dan langsung membuat handseal.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**

Pooft

Sebuah tapir keluar dari kepulan asap. Tapir itu membuka mulutnya dan menghisap apa saja yang ada didepannya, termasuk Naruto.

"Ahhh." Naruto kini tengah melayang karena tertarik oleh hisapan tapir Danzo.

'Pikir. . pikir. . Aku tahu.' Batin Naruto sebelum masuk kedalam mulut tapir.

Jraaasssssh

Naruto menebas tapir itu dari dalam.

Pooft

Tapir itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Baru juga dipanggil, sudah menghilang.

'Saatnya mengeluarkan itu.'

"**Ittoryu ougi: hirenkyaku rendan" **

Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya. Dan muncul dibelakang Danzo.

Buagh

Naruto memukul punggung Danzo dengan gagang pedangnya lalu menghilang lagi.

Buagh

Naruto kali ini muncul disamping Danzo dan menyerang wajahnya.

Crash crassh kress

Naruto muncul didepan Danzo dan memberinya beberapa tebasan.

Semua itu terjadi dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

Jleb

"Arrgh"

Naruto muncul dibelakang Danzo dan menusukkan pedangnya kejantung Danzo.

"Dengan begini, kau akan mati." Ucap Naruto pada Danzo.

Jleb

"Argh." Naruto meringis ketika merasakan sebuah kunai berlapiskan elemen angin menembus perutnya.

"NARUTO." semua orang disana terlihat khawatir.

"Kau pikir kau bisa membunuhku, bocah." Bisik Danzo yang muncul dibelakang Naruto.

"Aku tahu yang kau pikirkan. Kau pikir kalau sharingan ditanganku ini seperti jumlah nyawa yang kumiliki. Kau salah, sharingan ini adalah benda yang kukorbankan demi nyawaku." Lanjut Danzo.

"K-korban. . uhuk . . A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto yang batuk darah.

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu berusaha mendekat. Raikage mengaktifkan Raiton no Yoroinya, sedangkan Minato sudah melemparkan kunainya kearah Naruto. Baru saja mereka berdua ingin berteleportasi. .

"Hentikan. Jika tidak, nyawa gadis ini akan melayang." Ancam Danzo sambil menahan leher Naruto dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang kunai.

Naruto yang mendengar kata 'gadis' ingin membantah. Tapi . .

Syuut

"AAAHH." Naruto berteriak ketika Danzo mencabut kunainya.

Danzo sekarang mengarahkan kunainya itu keleher Naruto.

'Sial, andai saja aku lebih cepat untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan pika-pika ku. Aku pasti tidak akan seperti ini. . . Karena terlalu semangat ingin kembali jadi laki-laki nyawaku malah terancam.' Wajah Naruto terlihat panik dan dia mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin Naruto panik.

"Menjadikan kematianku sebagai ilusi. Tekhnik yang bisa mengubah takdir. Genjutsu terkuat untuk diri sendiri." Danzo kelihatannya masih ingin menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Tapi sebagai konsekuensinya, sharingan yang ada ditanganku akan tertutup dan tak akan terbuka lagi. Tekhik ini bernama 'Izanagi', tekhnik terlarang klan Uchiha." Lanjutnya.

'Aku harus mengincar celah.' Naruto ternyata sudah menyiapkan rencananya.

'**Bushoshoku kubi' **Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Leher Naruto kini berubah warna menjadi hitam.

Tep

Naruto menancapkan pedangnya ketanah dan menggerakkan tangannya kebelakang.

"**Counter shock"**

Bzzzt

Sebuah aliran listrik mengalir dari tangan Naruto ketubuh Danzo.

Danzo merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas dan detak jantungnya juga pelan sekali.

Bruk

Danzo terjatuh ke tanah.

Bruk

Hal yang sama dialami Naruto, hanya saja dia bukannya terbaring melainkan terduduk.

Zuooor

Tangan kanan Danzo tumbuh menjadi sebuah pohon besar.

Krak

'Sial, aku bisa termakan sel Hokage pertama.' Danzo lalu memutuskan tangannya.

"Uwaah" Beda dengan Danzo. Naruto malah terlempar beberapa meter setelah terkena pohon raksasa yang tercipta dari tangan kanan Danzo. Pedangnya juga terlempar.

Danzo melepas perban dikepalanya. Sebuah sharingan terlihat dimata kanannya.

"Aku akan menunjukkan kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya." Ucap Danzo yang tidak menghiraukan tangan kanannya yang kini sudah tidak ada.

Naruto bangkit dan mengambil sebuah kunai yang sudah dia siapkan diobinya.

Kenapa disimpan di obi? Karena Naruto tidak memiliki kantong atau tempat lainnya yang lebih strategis. Dia tidak membawa tas senjata seperti yang biasa ninja lakukan. Dia tidak memakai celana dengan saku banyak, dia hanya memakai rok pendek yang tidak memiliki saku sama sekali. Lengan bajunya terlalu pendek (bagi Naruto) untuk menyimpan sesuatu.

Hanya 'obi'lah tempat yang paling bagus. Masa dia harus menyimpan kunai di dalam roknya. Yang lebih parah lagi dibajunya, dia harus memasukkan tangannya untuk sekedar mengambil kunai.

Naruto berjalan pelan dengan tangan diperutnya yang terluka.

"Uhuk" Naruto lagi-lagi terbatuk darah.

Sebelum sempat mendekati Danzo, Naruto hilang keseimbangan dan hampir saja jatuh.

Hampir.

Seorang pria berambur kuning menangkapnya sebelum dia terjatuh ketanah.

Pria itu . . Minato, ayahnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah berusaha, Naruto." ucap Minato sambil membaringkan Naruto secara perlahan.

"T-tou-san" Minato membalas panggilan Naruto dengan senyuman.

Minato lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Danzo. Ekspresi tenangnya berubah jadi serius.

Dia lalu melemparkan kunainya keatas.

"**Kunai kagebunshin no jutsu"**

Tep tep tep

Kunai yang dilempar Minato berubah menjadi puluhan kunai dan jatuh kebawah.

"**Rasengan"**

Sebuah bola biru tercipta ditangan kanannya. Detik berikutnya dia menghilang.

'Dia pikir aku tidak tahu rahasianya. Yang harus kulakukan hanyalah menjauhi kunai-kunai ini.' batin Danzo sambil melirik kunai-kunai yang menancap disekitarnya.

Danzo lalu melompat beberapa meter kebelakang. Tempat dimana tidak ada kunai milik Minato.

Buagh

Raikage muncul dibelakang Danzo dan memukulkan tinjunya ke sosok pria tua itu. Danzo terlempar ketempat dia berdiri tadi. Tempat dimana banyak sekali kunai-kunai hiraishin Minato.

Duaarr

Sebelum Danzo menyentuh lantai, Minato yang muncul tiba-tiba langsung saja menghantamkan rasengannya keperut Danzo.

'Sial.'

Danzo kini terbaring lemas ditanah.

Minato yang melihat lawannya sudah tidak sanggup berbuat apa-apa berjalan menjauh.

"Aku tidak mungkin mati hanya karena bocah seperti kalian." Ucap Danzo yang masih kuat bangkit.

Minato menolehkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunai.

Danzo yang melihat aksi Minato membuka bajunya. Di tubuhnya terdapat beberapa persegi hitam (cari aja sendiri, ada dipertarungan Sasuke VS Danzo).

"Itu . . ." wajah Minato terlihat kaget ketika melihat tanda ditubuh Danzo.

Minato yang mengetahui ada bahaya langsung menghilang dan muncul ditempat kage lainnya.

Raikage juga terlihat sudah kembali ketempat itu.

Jrassh dzummm

Tanda ditubuh Danzo lepas dari tubuhnya dan menarik apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya kedalam tubuhnya. Sebelum wafat (cielah bahasanya) Danzo mengingat-ingat waktu dimana dia melakukan hal-hal dengan Hiruzen, sang Sandaime Hokage.

'Hiruzen, sepertinya ini giliranku. Tapi, aku memang tak bisa jadi Hokage. Melangkah sejauh apapun . . . aku tak bisa mengejarmu. Kau adalah Konoha yang penuh cahaya . . dan aku ini yang ada dalam kegelapan. Apa pendapatmu tentang aku yang begini? Apa arti keberadaanku . . . bagimu?' batin Danzo sebelummenghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Danzo pun menutup usianya pada hari ini. Tanggal X bulan X tahun XXXX (hiraukan yang ini.)

**With Minato and the gang(?).**

"Nyaris saja" ucap Minato lega.

"Apanya yang nyaris. Yang harus kita lakukan adalah mengobati Nar-"

"Tidak perlu." Naruto memotong perkataan Kushina.

"Kaa-san. Bawa aku kekamarmu sebentar." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Untuk apa? Atau jangan-jangan kau . ." Kushina jadi malah mikir yang bukan-bukan.

Yang lainnya juga sudah mulai bereaksi. Sebagian wajah mereka memerah. Bahkan ada yang tersenyum mesum, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jiraiya.

"Aku bangga padamu Naruto." ucap Jiraiya lebay dengan berlinang air mata.

"Tidak mungkin kan. Ayo kaa-san." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan dengan tertatih.

Grebb

"Eehh, k-kaa-san. Apa yang kau lakukan." Tanya Naruto ketika Kushina menggendongnya.

"Sudahlah. Diam saja." Rambut Kushina mulai melambai-lambai menjadi sembilan cabang.

"B-baik" Naruto langsung bungkam ketika merasakan aura Kushina.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya pergi kekamar Kushina.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan mayat ini." tanya Raikage sambil membawa (baca:menyeret) mayat Danzo.

"Kita akan mengotopsinya terlebih dahulu. Lalu untuk kedua rekannya. Aku rasa mereka masih pingsan." Jelas Minato.

"Tunggu? Pingsan katamu? Mereka seharusnya sudah mati." Ucap Mizukage tak percaya.

"Tekhnik Naruto bukanlah tekhnik sembarangan. Dia bisa memisahkan sesuatu menjadi beberapa bagian tanpa merusaknya. Mereka tidak mati, hanya pingsan. Tubuh mereka juga masih bisa dihubungkan." Jelas Jiraiya.

"Ya . . ya . . ayo kita bawa mayatnya. Loh, mana mayatnya?" tanya Minato bingung.

"Tadi kan ada disi-" ucapan Raikage terhenti ketika tidak menemukan mayat yang tadi dipegangnya.

"Dimana dia?" semuanya kini memasang posisi siaga.

"Anak buahnya juga tidak ada." Ucap Ao.

"Jangan khawatir. Mereka aman bersamaku." Ucap sesosok manusia bertopeng yang duduk tenang beberapa meter dari mereka.

"K-kau . ." Minato tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya membelalakkan matanya.

"Uchiha Madara." Sambung Kakashi dengan raut terkejut.

**With Itachi**

Duaar duaar

Ledakan terdengar disegala penjuru.

Duaarr

"Mati kau." Deidara meleparkan puluhan laba-labanya ke Kisame.

"Heh, serangan itu tak kan berguna melawanku." Ucap Kisame dengan nada sombong.

Duaarr

Kisame berlindung dengan samehadanya. Baru saja ingin menyerang Deidara, tubuhnya langsung kaku.

Sring

Kisame ternyata melihat mata Itachi tanpa sadar. Sharingan Itachi.

Deg

Pandangan Kisame berubah. Kini dia berada disebuah tempat asing. Tubuhnya diikat disebuah salib. Didepannya ada Itachi dengan pedang ditangannya.

Jleb

Itachi menusukkan pedangnya ke Kisame.

Yang ditusuk Cuma meringis kesakitan.

"Hukuman mu akan berakhir dalam 71 jam 59 menit 10 detik lagi." Ucap Itachi dengan wajah datarnya.

Jleb jleb jleb

Itulah awal dari penyiksaan yang terasa seperti di neraka bagi Kisame.

Dunia nyata

Brukk

Kisame terjatuh dan kini terbaring lemas ditanah. Dia telah terkena genjutsu Itachi, Tsukoyomi.

"Dei, Itachi. Bunuh dia. Aku yakin kalau dia tidak akan bergabung dengan kita. Dia adalah orang yang loyal." Ucap Nagato kepada anak buahnya.

Deidara yang masih di atas burungnya meloncat turun.

Tap.

Deidara mendarat tepat didepan Nagato.

Dia memerintahkan burungnya untuk mendekat.

Burung itu mendekat dan memasukkan Kisame ke dalam mulutnya.

Setelah seluruh tubuh Kisame (minus Samehada) masuk. Dia terbang setinggi-tingginya kelangit.

"Seni adalah . . . **Katsu**"

Duuuaaarrr

Sebuah ledakan besar tercipta dilangit.

Tubuh Kisame kini sudah hancur bersama burung Deidara.

Tugas mereka selesai. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju tempat Naruto.

**With Naruto**

"APA? KAU BILANG KAU SUDAH BISA KEMBALI." Kushina berteriak didepan wajah anaknya.

"Ya." Sang anak membalas dengan santai sambil mengorek telinganya. Sungguh tidak sopan.

Mereka kini berada dikamar Kushina. Naruto duduk dikasur dengan perban melilit perutnya. Dia tidak memakai baju. Hanya rok, stoking dan sepatunya. Untung saja ada benda biru (baca:br*) terpasang di dadanya, kalau tidak . . .

"Kumohon jangan. Aku masih ingin memiliki anak perempuan." Rengek Kushina manja.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Kalau aku tidak punya misi atau tidak ada pertarungan yang harus kuatasi. Aku akan jadi anak perempuanmu." Ucap Naruto menenangkan ibunya.

"Beneran? Janji ya." Kushina menyodorkan kelingkingnya.

"Janji." Balas Naruto. Dia juga membalas sodoran tangan Kushina.

"Yosh, saatnya beraksi." Ucap Naruto. Dia lalu berdiri, memakai kimono dan memasang obinya.

"EH." Sesuatu mengganjal dipikiran Naruto.

"Aku lupa, harusnya aku ganti baju sekarang." Ucap Naruto. Dia lalu berjalan dan mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian dari tasnya.

"Kaa-san duluan saja. Aku menyusul." Ucap Naruto pada Kushina. Kushina lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Naruto dikamarnya.

"Saatnya kembali." Naruto melepas semua pakaian yang ada ditubuhnya.

Srriing

Tubuh indah Naruto kini ditutupi cahaya. perlahan-lahan, bentuk tubuh Naruto mulai berubah. Rambutnya memendek, dadanya jadi rata, tubuhnya tidak lagi memiliki 'hourglass figure'.

Sinar itu menghilang dan menampilkan sosok Naruto.

Bukan lagi perempuan. Melainkan laki-laki.

**To Be Continued**

Chapter ends here. Semoga enjoy.

Maaf kalo pendek dan pertarungannya kurang seru, saya masih sibuk untuk nulis fic ni.

RnR please.

RyoKazuto out.

V

V

V

V

V


	13. Before the War

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto The Devil Fruit User © Saya

**Rated : **M for safe

**A/n : **Akhirnya bisa update. Maaf, saya malah makin sibuk. Satu tugas belum selesai, uda ada diberi tugas lainnya. Ini juga masih curi-curi waktu. Gomen.

Dan maaf. Saya gak bisa update kilat kayak dulu lagi. Saya lagi pusing sama urusan sekolah. Mana saya ikut lima ekskul dan satu organisasi sekolah sekaligus. Ditambah kurikulum baru yang buat saya dan teman-teman saya pusing minta ampun.

Waktu libur aja semua mata pelajaran dikasih tugas. Mana kegiatan ekskul dan olahraga nggak diliburin juga. Jadi maaf kalau saya bakalan lama sekali untuk update. Tapi saya janji kok. Cerita ini bakalan sampai endingnya. Nggak bakalan ngegantung. Karena ceritanya udah melekat dikepala saya. Tinggal diketik dan dipublish.

Doain aja supaya saya nggak pikun.

Dan terima kasih bagi para reader, reviewer, flamer dan para silent reader, berkat kalianlah fic ini bisa terus lanjut.

**Warning: **Typo(s), abal, gaje, SMS (Sistem Mikir Semalam), dll.

"talking"

'thinking'

"**jutsu"**

**Story Start**

Diruang pertemuan lima kage.

Seluruh kage dan para ajudannya sudah berkumpul kembali. Ditambah anggota Tsukikage yang berdiri diatas, tempat para pengawal menunggu.

Yang membingungkan lagi, Tobi juga ada disana.

"Dimana bocah itu? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Raikage geram.

"Sabar lah Raikage. Mungkin lukanya parah." Balas Mizukage menenangkan. ( weleh, ni orang demennya nenangin orang terus).

"Tidak kok. Lukanya tidak parah. Dia bahkan sudah sembuh." Kushina masuk keruangan itu.

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya Minato heran.

"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan." Kushina lalu berjalan ke samping Minato.

"Dan dia ingin pertemuannya dilanjutkan." Lanjut Kushina.

Semua orang memandang Kushina dengan tatapan berbeda. Ada yang heran, ada yang penasaran, dan lainnya.

"Ya sudah. Karena ini permintaan Naruto-san, kita akan melanjutkan perundingan kita ini." ucap Mifune mencairkan suasana.

"Baikla-"

"Maaf terlambat." Omongan Raikage dipotong oleh seseorang yang baru saja masuk. Semua orang langsung memasang posisi siaga (minus ninja Konoha, Suna dan Tsukikage).

"Kau siapa?" tanya Tsuchikage.

Orang itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. Dia lalu berjalan dan duduk dikursi sebelah Mifune.

"Perkenalkan. . namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Dan gadis cantik yang tadi duduk disini adalah aku." Ucapnya sambil menopangkan dagunya dengan kedua tangan (yang pasti tangannya sendiri, masa' tangannya Mifune).

"!" semua orang langsung dibuat cengo oleh pernyataan Naruto. Mereka juga memasang ekspresi seperti (-_-). Ngerti kan?

"Ka-kau . . bagaimana bisa?" tanya Raikage bingung.

"Bisa sajalah." Balas Naruto gak nyambung.

"?" semua orang disana merasa kalau dikepala mereka ada sebuah tanda tanya besar. Apa maksud dari ucapan Naruto. itu masih misteri.

"Sudahlah. . ayo kita lanjutkan." ucap Naruto yang mencoba mencairkan suasana. (emangnya es, dicairin #abaikan. Ini hanya tulisan gila.)

"Baiklah, sampai dimana kita tadi . . . hm . ." Mifune kini berpikir keras. Mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang tadi mereka rundingkan. Saking kerasnya berpikir, ditelinganya keluar asap.

"Etto. . Mifune-san, bukankah kita baru mulai." Ucap Minato mengingatkan Mifune 'the pikun guy'.

"Oh iya. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan." balas Mifune yang baru sadar.

"Baiklah. Pertama-tama, aku ingin bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto pada Tobi.

Mau tahu kenapa Tobi tenang-tenang aja.

**Flashback On**

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tsuchikage heran.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak ingin bertarung dengan kalian. Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan tenang." Jelas Tobi.

"Namaku Madara Uchiha. Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu pada kalian . . lalu menanyakan sesuatu." Lanjutnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Raikage tidak sabaran.

"Tenanglah. Aku akan menjelaskannya ketika 'dia' sudah kembali." Ucap Tobi. Mayat Danzo beserta kedua ajudannya sudah dipindahkannya kedimensi 'kamui'.

"Dia? Siapa? Kami tidak punya waktu untuk mengobrol denganmu." Raikage sepertinya orang yang paling emosional, tak sabaran dan kasar. Terbukti dari tingkah lakunya saat ini.

"Aku akan menunggu kalian diruang pertemuan kalian." Ucap Tobi sebelum akhirnya menghilang dalam pusaran yang berpusat dimata kanannya.

**Flashback Off**

"Aku memiliki rencan-"

Vuungg Druaak

Raikage memukul Tobi dengan pukulannya. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya Raikage, pukulannya hanya menembus tubuh Tobi dan dia akhirnya menabrak dinding dibelakang Tobi.

"Apapun rencanamu . . pasti hasilnya buruk! Aku tidak terima." Ucap Raikage esmosi(?).

"Tak kusangka. Uchiha Madara masih hidup. Tapi, kenapa kau mau mengambil jalan merepotkan begini? Seharusnya kau bisa mewujudkan apapun dengan kemampuanmu." Ucap Tsuchikage.

"Cedera akibat pertarungan dengan Hashirama terlalu parah . . aku yang sekarang tidak punya kekuatan. Keberadaanku sekarang tidak lebih dari tempurung kosong." Jelas Tobi.

"Langsung ke intinya saja. Aku tidak mau berbasa-basi." Ucap Naruto datar sedatar ekspresinya. Dia sangat berbeda dengan gadis yang tadi duduk dikursinya. Kalau tadi dia marah-marah, sekarang dia lebih terkesan santai tapi serius.

"Heh. . sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa." Ucap Tobi santai.

"Nah, dengar. . awalnya aku akan menyatukan seluruh biju menjadi satu, yaitu 'jubi'." Lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah 'kyubi' adalah biju terakhir." Ucap Temari bingung.

"Kau salah. Seluruh biju, dari ekor satu sampai sembilan merupakan satu monster yang sama. Mereka adalah pecahan dari monster itu. Yah . . sebenarnya itu rencana awal. Tapi karena Naruto bertindak cepat dan mengantisipasi rencanaku . . aku harus memikirkan rencana lain." Jelas Tobi.

"Dan juga . . . dengan ini aku menyatakan 'Perang Dunia Shinobi' keempat dimulai disini." Ucapan Tobi kali ini membuat seluruh orang yang berada disana membelalakkan mata mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau yakin?" tanya Mizukage panik.

"Aku bukanlah orang bodoh yang mengatakan ini sebagai lelucon . . nah . . sampai jumpa dimedan perang." ucap Tobi sebelum menghilang dalam pusaran yang berpusat dimata kanannya.

Ruangan itu kembali hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Jadi . . apa yang akan kita lakukan." Tanya Mifune memecah keheningan.

Seluruh orang yang berada disana tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Aliansi . ." ucap Naruto.

Yang lainnya langsung terkejut setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Apa kau yakin? Tapi, siapa yang akan memimpin?" Tanya Raikage.

"Kau .." balas Naruto sambil menunjuk Raikage.

"Bukankah kalau Raikage terlalu keras kepala?" tanya Mizukage.

"Tidak. Dia yang paling pantas."

"HAH?" semua orang memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tou-san memang berpengalaman. Tapi dia bukan tipe orang yang hanya ingin duduk diam. Dan Raikage juga sama. Tapi aku lebih memilihnya karena jinchurikii dari Kumo bisa mengendalikan bijuu. Dan juga . . aku dengar kalau tempat pelatihan bijuu ada di Kumo." Jelas Naruto.

"Baiklah. Jadi, mulai sekarang kelima desa akan membentuk aliansi. Kami dari negara samurai juga akan membantu." Ucap Mifune.

"Yoshh." Naruto berdiri dan berjalan ketengah-tengah ruangan.

"Aku umumkan pembentukan aliansi shinobi disini." Ucapnya dengan bangga dan senyum 'nice guy' ala Guy and Lee. Giginya bersinar.

Krik krik krik

Hening

Semua orang disana memandang Naruto dengan tatapan jijik.

'Ah. . . ahahaha... mau disebut keren malah jadi malu sendiri.. malangnya nasibku.' Batin Naruto malu.

Dia lalu turun dan duduk kembali dikursinya.

"Dan juga aku ingin para jinchuriki berlatih di Kumo. SEMUANYA, tanpa terkecuali. Ayo Hinata." Lanjutnya.

Sret

Naruto pun berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti Hinata dibelakangnya.

Tik . . tik . . tik . .

"Aku merasa kalau anak itulah yang akan mengubah dunia ini." ucap Tsuchikage memecah keheningan.

"Aku setuju. Lagipula . . wajahnya cukup tampan." Ucap Mizukage sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"Heh.." Raikage hanya bisa mengendus kesal.

Sedangkan Minato dan Kushina terlihat bangga sekali.

**Skip**

**Few days later**

**Konoha's Hokage room**

"Perang lagi yah.."

"Apa boleh buat.. lagi pula perang kali ini berbeda kan."

"Ya.. aku tidak menyangka kalau kita akan berperang bersama dengan desa lain."

"Tentu saja. Keadaan sekarang sangat darurat."

"Akatsuki memang selalu membuat masalah."

Itulah komentar-komentar yang bisa didengar diruangan yang digunakan sebagai pertemuan para jounin di Konoha itu. Semuanya masih sibuk dengan kabar perang yang didengar mereka.

"Ehem." Minato selaku Hokage membuka suaranya.

"Kalian tahu kan kalau perang akan terjadi lagi. Dan kemungkinan besar perang ini lebih besar dan berbahaya dari perang sebelumnya. Karena itulah, aku meminta bantuan kalian untuk memilih ninja-ninja berpengalaman yang sudah siap untuk mengikuti perang. Aku tidak bisa mengikut sertakan semua ninja Konoha dalam perang kali ini. Itu akan membuat keadaan desa terancam." Jelas Minato.

"Tapi Hokage-sama, bukankah kita akan berkerja sama dengan empat negara besar lainnya. Memangnya apa yang dapat membahayakan desa. Bukankah lebih baik mengerahkan semua ninja untuk perang kali ini." ucap seorang jounin yang sudah terlebih dulu mengacungkan tangannya keatas.

"Tidak. Walaupun desa lain bekerja sama dengan kita kali ini, aku tidak bisa menurunkan tingkat penjagaan di desa. Kali ini kita diuntungkan karena lokasi perang diperkirakan berada diluar desa. Dan karena lokasinya diluar desa, desa akan mudah diserang karena ninja yang berpengalaman dan hebat di ikut sertakan kedalam perang. Percuma kalau kita menang perang tapi desa kita diserang." Jawab Minato.

"Lalu.. apa yang harus kita lakukan pada para penduduk. Apakah harus kita ungsikan?" tanya Jounin lainnya.

"Untuk sekarang biarkan mereka didesa. Tapi kita juga harus mempersiapkan beberapa tempat pengungsian yang aman dan tersembunyi. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi." Ucap Minato (lagi).

"Lalu... aku ingin semua ninja yang memiliki status dari high chunin sampai high jounin yang ikut perang kali ini. aku tidak bisa membiarkan ninja tak berpengalaman mati sia-sia. Dan juga aku akan menugaskan-"

Brakk

Sebuah dobrakan keras menghentikan ucapan Minato. Dan didepan pintu terlihatlah Kushina yang ngos-ngosan.

"Minato, gawat. Naruto menghilang. Dan dia meninggalkan surat ini dikamarnya." Ucap Kushina panik sambil berjalan kearah Minato dan memberikan Minato selembar kertas.

Minato mengambil dan membaca surat itu dengan nikmat(?).

'Tou-san, kaa-san,

Maaf kalau aku tidak bilang, tapi aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang penting. Aku akan kembali secepatnya. Jadi jangan khawatir, aku hanya sebentar.

Bilang pada kaa-san untuk tidak panik.

Naruto.'

Minato tersenyum setelah membaca surat itu.

"Tenanglah. Dia pasti pulang." Ucap Minato menenangkan istrinya.

"Tapi-" "Sssst, percayalah padanya. Dia sudah besar." Potong Minato.

"Ano.. hokage-sama. Apa ada lagi yang perlu dibahas? Jujur saja, kami merasa bersalah jika menggangu acara anda dengan Kushina-sama." Ucap Iruka yang ternyata memang ada disana.

"Ah.. hahaha.. maaf, kalian boleh pergi.. tapi aku ingin Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma dan Guy tetap disini. Dan sebentar lagi Tsunade-sama dan Jiraiya-sensei akan kesini. Jadi, jika ada yang bertemu mereka, tolong beritahukan untuk datang secepatnya. Aku yakin kalau mereka nanti tersesat." Ucap Minato.

'Ya. Aku yakin kalau mereka tersesat di kedai sake dan pemandian air panas.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Seluruh jounin disana pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu minus orang-orang yang sudah disebutkan Minato tadi.

"Ada apa Hokage-sama?" tanya Guy bingung.

"Aku ingin tim kalian juga ikut. Aku tahu, sebagian dari mereka masih menjadi chunin. Apalagi Naruto. Tapi, aku tidak akan meremehkan tim asuhan kalian. Karena, dari data yang kulihat, tim kalian lah yang telah melakukan berbagai misi penting yang sangat berguna bagi desa." Jawab Minato.

"Tapi... bukankah pengalaman mereka masih belum cukup." Bantah Kurenai.

"Mereka sudah lebih dari siap." Ucap seseorang yang masuk dari jendela.

"Jiraiya-sama." Ucap Guy, Kakashi, Kurenai dan Asuma secara bersamaan. Sedangkan Minato hanya tersenyum.

"Lagipula, kalian pasti akan mengawasi mereka kan? Kalian sebagai sensei dari rookie 12 harus percaya pada mereka. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang akan meneruskan tekad kita. Yah, mungkin Kurenai tidak akan ikut perang karena kehamilannya." Lanjut Jiraiya.

"B-bagaimana anda bisa tahu?" tanya Kurenai kaget. Pasalnya, yang tahu kehamilannya hanya Asuma, Shikamaru dan Hokage sendiri.

"Heh, jangan remehkan jaringan informasiku." Ucap Jiraiya bangga.

'Paling dia tahu karena kebiasaan mengintipnya.' Batin semua orang disana (minus Jiraiya pastinya).

"Jadi? Bagaimana keputusan kalian?" tanya Minato serius.

"Aku setuju, lagi pula tim 7 sudah sangat kuat, menurutku." Ucap Kakashi.

"Aku juga. INI MERUPAKAN LATIHAN TERBESAR UNTUK TIMKU. TERLEBIH LAGI LEE." Ucap Guy penuh semangat (berlebihan).

"Aku setuju. Tapi aku sarankan agar Shikamaru tidak diletakkan di pasukan garis depan. Dia lebih cocok sebagai strategis." Ucap Asuma sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak yakin akan posisi yang akan didapat Shikamaru karena bukan aku yang menentukan. Tapi akan kuusahakan." Balas Minato.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku setuju." Ucap Kurenai. Walaupun tersirat sedikit rasa enggan diwajahnya.

"Kalian boleh pergi sekarang." Mereka berempat pun pergi setelah dipersilahkan sang Yondaime Hokage.

"Jiraiya-sensei. Dimana Tsunade-sa-"

"Dia mabuk." Potong Jiraiya.

"Sudah kuduga." Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Minato, aku sebaiknya pulang juga. Sampai jumpa dirumah nanti." Ucap Kushina sebelum bergegas pergi.

Setelah diruangan itu tersisa Minato dan Jiraiya. Mereka berdua langsung menyeringai.

"Saatnya beraksi sensei." Ucap Minato ketika dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lacinya.

Benda yang dikeluarkannya adalah beberapa lembar kertas. Atau bisa kita sebut lembaran foto.

"Hehehe. Akhirnya." Wajah Jiraiya menunjukkan ekspresi mesum.

Minato lalu memberikan lembaran-lembaran foto ditangannya kepada Jiraiya.

"Wuaaahh. Nice. Very Sexy." Ucap Jiraiya dengan wajah merah dan darah dari hidungnya.

Mau tahu itu foto apa?

Itu adalah foto Naruto ketika menjadi perempuan. Jiraiya pikir dia akan mendapatkan foto yang diambil beramai-ramai sewaktu dia ada dirumah Minato. Tapi hasilnya melampaui harapannya.

Ada foto Naruto tidur dengan wajah polos nan cantiknya. Dia tidur hanya menggunakan sebuah kaos kebesaran yang menutupi tubuh atasnya dan sebagian kecil tubuh bawahnya. Lalu, ada foto Naruto dengan berbagai busana yang bisa dibilang sangat feminim saat didandani oleh Kushina. Ada foto Naruto sedang berlatih dengannya. Tubuh Naruto saat itu sangat basah dengan keringat bercucuran. Menurut Jiraiya, Naruto kelihatan seksi. Apalagi dengan pakaian yang basah. Naruto waktu itu memakai sebuah kaos putih tipis yang sudah pasti kelihatan transparan karena basah dan menunjukkan sebuah *** berwarna putih, dan juga rok selutut berwarna hitam. Menurut kesaksian Minato, Naruto menggunakan rok atas perintah Kushina yang berkata kalau rok bisa membuat Naruto berlatih bergerak lincah namun dengan sedikit gerakan (seperti kangguru gitu). Dan diantara gambar-gambar tersebut, gambar yang difavoritkan Jiraiya adalah sebuah gambar yang menunjukkan kalau si gadis di foto (Naruto) sedang beranjak untuk mandi. Terbukti karena difoto terlihat Naruto berdiri didepan sebuah bathtub dan hanya berbalut handuk di pinggangnya. Yang disayangkan dari Jiraiya adalah rambut Naruto yang menghalangi pemandangan dua benda keramat Naruto, tapi tetap saja terlihat wow. Hal ini membuat wajah Jiraiya semakin merah dan mimisannya semakin tidak terkontrol.

Agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, dia memasukkan foto itu kedalam tas nya dan pergi meninggalkan Minato sendirian dalam kepulan asap.

'Huh, dia main pergi saja. Untung foto-foto itu sudah ku copy dan kusimpan di tempat aman.' Batin Minato yang udah ketularan.

**Somewhere?**

"Hos... hos... hos..."

Di sebuah pulau kecil yang dipenuhi hutan. Seorang pemuda yang terlihat ngos-ngosan karena kerasnya latihan yang dilakukannya. Pemuda itu adalah sang karakter utama kita. Uzumaki Naruto.

Ternyata oh ternyata. Naruto menghilang untuk melatih kekuatannya. Kekuatannya masih sangat lemah jika dibandingkan dengan Tobi, atau pun Uchiha Madara. Orang-orang yang dianggapnya sebagai musuh terberat yang harus dilawan.

Naruto sendiri awalnya ingin berlatih di pulau kura-kura yang berada di Kumo. Tapi, karena kondisi yang tidak mendukung membuatnya harus berlatih lebih awal.

Sringg

Duarr

Sebuah ledakan tercipta di sebuah batu besar yang digunakan Naruto sebagai sasaran.

Bisa kita lihat kalau Naruto kini sedang melatih tingkat keakuratannya. Dia berdiri 500 meter dari sasarannya, sebuah batu besar yang sudah retak dan bolong dimana-mana.

'Aku harus lebih kuat lagi. Setidaknya aku harus menguasai 'itu'.' Batin Naruto sambil melanjutkan latihannya.

**Kumogakure**

**Kantor Raikage**

"Apakah semua sudah disiapkan?" tanya seorang pria kekar kepada bawahannya. Dialah sang Raikage.

"Semua sudah disiapkan. Tinggal dikirim kedesa lain." Balas bawahannya.

"Kirim secepatnya." ucap Raikage dengan nada sangarnya.

"Baik." Bawahan itu pun menghilang via shunshin.

"Yo brother... kau terlalu terburu-buru yo.. bakayaro .. konoyaro.." ucap pria lain yang mirip dengan Raikage. Hachibi no Jinchuriki, Killer Bee.

"Semakin cepat, semakin baik. Dan... hentikan rap bodohmu itu." Balas Raikage pada adiknya yang berkelainan itu.

"Aku tak bisa yoo... rap ini adalah hidupku... WIIIIII" ucap Killer Bee sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Terserahlah. Dan Bee... aku ingin kau segera pergi ke pulau kura-kura dan tunggu jinchuriki lainnya. Dari kabar yang kudapat. Kazekage akan pergi ke pulau kura-kura lebih dulu supaya dia bisa mengontrol Shukakunya dan bisa mengikuti perang." Ucap Raikage.

"Baiklah. Bakayaro.. konoyaro." Balas Bee sambil nge-rap.

**Meanwhile**

**In an unknown place**

"Berapa jumlah mereka sekarang?"

"Sekitar 100.000."

"Hoo.. ini akan menjadi peperangan yang mendebarkan."

"Dasar bodoh. Semua perang mendebarkan."

"Tidak juga. Bagi sebagian orang, perang mungkin adalah arena dansa."

"Kelihatannya kau belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh."

"Aku tidak akan seperti ini kalau aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh."

**To Be Continued**

Pendek? Hahaha. Maaf saya nggak bisa update kilat kayak dulu lagi.

RnR please.

RyoKazuto out.

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
